Sacrifice
by Sirrius The Moonblade
Summary: Zak Saturday lost his powers in the war against Argost- or so he said. The time for lying is over, and the powers of Kur are desprately needed. Events are drawing closer and closer together, and one thought arises. Is Kur a necessary evil, or just a beast of destruction? Read, Review, just don't roast me please. UNBETA'D. . CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Secret Saturdays in any way, shape or form. Only my words and concepts.**

_**I Bow to the laughter, the crying, the tears. **_

_**Soak in the applause that reaches my ears.**_

_**And when the critic asks, "Why this? Why there?"**_

_**I laugh in his face and say, "Who cares?"**_

**Here's the story: **

Sacrifice

"_All I ever wanted was to be the good guy! I know I'm Kur, but I'm trying! I never wanted to hurt anybody! I am _not _a monster. Why are you showing me these things?!"_\- Zak Saturday/Kur, from _The Secret Saturdays _ Season 2 episode 6.

Zak Saturday landed back hard, the wind knocked out of him. He stood up and winced when he grabbed the claw of Tsul'Kalu, trying not to focus energy through it. Those days are over.

The cryptid before them was a great, shaggy, four-legged beast. It's face between that of a bear and a wolf, the muzzle broad yet long, with long blue-stripped fur. Its' four great paws all had thick, blunt claws like a dog, but it's gaze glittered an unnatural gold that was a bit unsettling.

"It's a Lupine Ursanidrac! A bit close to the city though," Drew, Zak's magic-believing mother, said.

"A _bit_? There's no Forest for miles!" Zak's father, Doc, responded while grappling with the beast.

Zak ran forward and whipped out The Claw, Trapping the Lupine Ursa-what's-its feet. It gave a throaty roar as it fell and Fiskerton and Komodo leapt on top of it so it wouldn't escape. Zak came forward and stroked the cryptid's head, trying to calm it down.

Drew came forward and put an arm around her son. "You're doing pretty well without your powers," his mother commented.

Zak stiffened momentarily, but it was unnoticed by his mother.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Well, let's get this beauty home," Doc said.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

After dropping of the rather large cryptid, they parked the airship not far from town.

Since the other Secret Scientists (Except occasionally Arthur) stopped bothering them, and Argost was, well...dead, they pretty much went back to their normal lives. Minus Zak's powers.

"We're going now sweetie," Drew's voice drifted to Zak's room, were he sat on the edge of his bed, chin resting on his hands.

"Okay!" He responded. His parents decided to have a couple's night.

Zak longed to close his eyes and sleep, but just couldn't risk it. The images were too terrifying.

He breathed deeply and left his room, making his way through the long corridors. As he went to go outside, his tall, fuzzy friend, and adopted brother, Fiskerton stopped him.

"Heurr-weurr? Hrrab aggadabb." The 'cat-gorilla' questioned.

"For a walk. _Alone_. Sorry Fisk," Zak said, not wanting to hurt his friend's feelings but wanting him to get the idea.

Fisk nodded and let him go. He understood the past year had been hard for Zak.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

Zak took a walk, weaving between bushes and kicking at rocks. He still felt bad about the battle against Argost. Yes, _Battle_, because it wasn't quite a war.

He felt bad about it. He knew some came willingly to support him, but not all. He either convinced or controlled the rest. It was for a good cause, but _still._

Suddenly he stopped, whirling around and pulling out the claw of Tsul'Kalu. There was a rustling and slithering sound that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

From behind some bushes a cryptid came forward. It was a tall, Red-hooded Naga that slithered forward and bowed very formally.

"My Massster Kur."

Zak was shocked, to say the least. "I-I'm technically not Kur anymore," he stammered.

The Naga chuckled, a very unpleasant sound. "You were born asss Kur, Ssso you sshall alwaysssss be he. With or without powerssss." He said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Zak questioned.

The cryptid paused in thought for a moment, as if looking for an answer. "You may call me Naga."

"Where's your queen," Zak demanded, on alert for the disillusioned naga queen.

The naga raised an eyebrow but wasn't surprised. "I have ssplit from Rani Naga'sss faction, asss have ssome othersss. That Argossst," He spat the name with distaste, "wasss no true Kur. He sstole a false Kur'ss ssoul. Only you are the real Kur, my Massster, for you have the very ssoul of Kur. I only came to tell you your true followersss are standing by. We are at your ssservice, My Massster Kur."

With this he turned and slithered away before Zak could respond, quickly vanishing from sight.

Quietly Zak returned to the airship, his head a storm of thoughts.

He never told his family what had occurred.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

It had been a few months since his encounter with Naga. No contact from either side had been made.

They had been fighting a rather large and angry cryptid this day-a Pandi Ursna, a creature similar to a bear. But giant. With six legs. And overly large fangs.

The dark-brown furred behemoth smacked Doc against a wall as Drew pulled herself from a pile of rubble, and was going in for the kill, it's eyes filled with bloodlust. It was the last straw for Zak.

He said he wouldn't. Never again.

But he did.

Deep inside himself he called up the energy, happy to be reawakened. His gold-toned brown eyes glowed a strange fiery-looking orange, and he focused the claw of Tsul'Kalu, which also was wrapped in an orange glow.

His power was nowhere near what it had been during the so-called war, but it was enough. The cryptid's eyes glowed the same as Zak's, and it halted it's advance.

His mother and Father stared at the cryptid, wide-eyed with shock.

"Hell-oooh, can't hold him all day," Their 14-year old son said, drawing them from their thoughts.

Doc nodded and leapt up to help. Drew came over to Zak, hands on her hips, and said, "We're discussing this later."

_Oh, Joy_, Zak thought.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

"How long, Zak? How long?"

"Now Drew-"

"Since I woke up," Zak interrupted, his voice low, almost with no emotion. Sensing he had their attention, he continued.

"When I woke up from- from dying, I sensed it still there, only it was weak and suppressed. Like my soul had been shredded apart. But it was still there. Everyone acted like if my powers were gone, then so was Kur. No one got it- _I am Kur_. In order for Kur to die, I would have to die to. We're one in the same, You can't just get rid of it." By this point Zak had silent tears running down his face and his voice began to choke up.

"But why lie to us sweetie?" His mom asked, voice breaking just a little.

"Because I don't want to be this! I don't care about losing my powers if It meant I wasn't Kur! But you can't change that, I'll always be Kur," at this a sob escaped him. "By lying I could pretend that _I wasn't Kur_!" Zak shouted, eyes blazing with anger and hurt. He ran from the medical bay where they'd been talking, and went to his room, locking the door. He slid to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, crying from frustration and so many other things. Exhausted, he fell asleep.

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

The dreams came like before. Before the so-called "war". Similar to, but completely different from the visions of Tsul'Kalu. They were worse, since they came from his own tormented mind and feelings.

_The city, broken, blackened by fire. Smoke churning through the desolate sky. Blood covered the floor, possibly cryptid or human. He suspected human._

_The creatures rampaged through the city, marauding and trampling. Screeches and cries rang up to the smoke-heavy sky. He saw the destruction and found it good._

_A few cryptids, depicted in shadow, brought forth a man and his family. The man was pushed down, and he protectively put an arm around his wife and daughter. The girl looked to be about seven._

"_Why are you doing this," he asked, eyes filled with terror. Yes, terror. Not the tiniest bit of anger or hatred. Only pure, satisfying terror._

_Zak stood up and walked towards the man, growling in his face._

"_Because you're human."_

_**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **_

Zak entered into the cockpit of the ship, eyes to the floor. Fisk cautiously went forward and made his usual noises of inquiry. Zak looked at his brother and gave a small smile, "I'm fine Fisk." But he knew he wasn't. And never would be.

Doc continued to pilot the airship, but Drew turned her chair. Before she could speak, Zak raised a hand to stop her and said, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up back there. And...I'm sorry for not telling you I still had my powers."

Drew came forward and hugged him tightly. "It's okay sweetie. We never realized how stressful this must have been for you. We just- no matter what, we love you, you know that, right?"

Zak nodded and hugged her back.

Doc put the ship on autopilot and turned his chair. "At least now we know. It'll be useful on missions. Is it as strong as when we faced Argost?"

Zak shook his head, "No, It would take me a really long time to get that powerful again. Before we were lucky I could get that powerful, that fast. Plus, I was...injured in a way that disrupted my powers. It's not like Argost is around anymore anyways."

"True," Doc agreed. "We'd only need your powers t help with the cryptids."

Drew smiled happily, "At least no one's trying to use the power of Kur anymore. Even Rani Naga ran after Argost was defeated. It's over."

Zak nodded as his parents went back to piloting. But he knew in his heart that it was far from over.

**A/N: So *ahem* this was written in a rage after I finished rewatching **_**the secret Saturdays**_**. I loved the whole "Zak is Kur and has to fight inner evil" thing.** **And then, (SPOILERS) Zak loses his powers! What the fudgenheim were they thinking?! And **_**then,**_** some people argue that now Zak isn't Kur! Graaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *Deep Breath* Zak was born as Kur. His soul is Kur's soul. Not two souls combined (although I've read a few fanfictions with that idea and find it quite interesting), not "Kur is residing in Zak". Heck, the creator of **_**Secret Saturdays**_** said Zak was the reincarnation of Kur.**

**Sorry, raging here.**

**So this was written as an idea to keep Zak's powers (and mention Zak still being Kur). I have a couple more **_**Secret Saturdays **_**one-shots (two of them taking place after this one) , and two **_**Danny Phantom **_**one shots to post. Feel free to criticize, I don't mind correction and find it quite helpful. please no flames (Those are just mean reviews, correct?) **

**Sincerely hope you enjoyed it. **

**And until next time, I bid you 'Adieu'. **


	2. Awaken Part 1

**A/N:**** I'll try my best to keep this short.**

**Well, hello there! And Bienvenue! Official Chapter 2 is up! It's going to be a two-parter, kinda like a TV show. This Fanfic is similar to a TV show in respects that the chapters/episodes have various time lengths in between. I am a sporadic updater, meaning I usually have a chapter written but just haven't had time to post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter since it doesn't have any specific direction, just to lead you into their lives a little more I geuss.**

**The titles don't really have any **_**specific**_** meanings; the word just comes to me and feels like a good chapter name. Hopefully not too slow of a chapter. I apologize that this chapter is kinda all over the place, I had a wisp of an idea, but wasn't completely sure how to execute it. Trying to put a dash of Zak/Kur in there more, showing how it affects his life and himself internally. Yes, Wadi and Ulraj will appear later. No, Argost will not come back, he's dead (I was upset at the T.G.I.S special of Ben 10 omniverse for multiple reasons, but mainly that one. I don't really like omniverse either.) **

**Thank you to all who have followed and favorited, even those who have just read my piece of writing.**

**Also I would like to thank ****narsaksas**** for being my first review and helping me decide to make **_**Sacrifice**_** the first chapter of this fanfiction, ****Radurai**** for the lovely review, and also to ****annablossom4703**** for her kind words (they really made my day) and help with editing.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** ME NO OWN AT ALL**

AWAKEN (Pt.1)

"_**What if there's some part of me that actually **_**wants**_** this? Should you really be trusting me?" –**_** Zak from the **_**Secret Saturdays**_** Season 2 episode 2, "Kur, pt.2"**

_Breathe._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, focusing.

_The power surges through him, in his veins. Deep inside his soul it surges forth, warm and smooth like liquid honey through his blood, strong and forceful like a river in spring, but fierce and impatient like summer lightening._

He breathes out, opening his eyes that now glow a strange orange, the color trailing like the essence of energy. He strives for control, only letting his power out slowly from the one outlet, the Claw of Tsul'Kalu.

He practices his power on Komodo, the usual unwilling guinea pig. Well, dragon.

He feels the connection, the ability to suppress or manipulate the other's will. By giving the cryptid he connected with "suggestions", the creature usually hastily obeys. The more intelligent or sentient the cryptid, the more likely they are to resist and the harder it is.

But Komodo was familiar, and although a bit resistant, Zak controlled him with ease. With one last annoyed hiss, Komodo's form left the visible world.

Fiskerton stood in the room, preparing for an attack from the invisible dragon. The goal was for Zak to practice his control on cryptids and get him to successfully pounce on the "gorilla-cat". Fiskerton didn't like it but he complied.

Zak closed his eyes and focused on his power, making the connection stronger. Briefly, Zak felt that power again, like during the fight against Argost. He was able to see through Komodo's eyes, but only for a brief, fleeting moment. He opened his eyes again and focused on the task at hand. He made the invisible cryptid quickly circle around Fiskerton, stopping at his left. Then Komodo leapt and Zak made his visible at the last moment, causing a surprised yelp from Fiskerton.

Zak broke the connection causing his eyes and Komodo's to stop glowing. He looked at his mom and gave a timid smile.

Drew Saturday smiled back warmly at her son and said, "Very good Zak. You seem to have pretty good control over your powers so far. I think it's safe for you to use them on missions again."

Zak just nodded. After he got his powers "back" two months ago his parents thought he should be cautious since he was out of practice. They had been worried that his powers would wack out like after Antarctica. Zak himself wasn't too worried about his powers. It was his own self control he was more worried about.

A sudden beeping startled him out of his thoughts. Doc Saturday's voice sounded on the intercom.

"Supposed 'monster' sighting in a small town in Nevada. Be prepared to land in an hour."

Drew grinned at her fourteen year old boy, who smiled back just as broadly.

"Ready to put that training into action?"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Zak was a bit agitated, although he didn't show it. He was excited to go back to doing what his family normally did, along with using his powers like before. But part of him hated landing anywhere new. Ever since he started using his powers again, certain...tendencies had shown up. Whenever they went somewhere new, he saw that place ruined, destroyed. And he especially didn't like the feelings that accompanied it.

Stepping off the airs_hip_ _he saw the small town of who-know's-where, Nevada in ruins. The buildings crumbling, vacant. The windows smashed in and the only sound for miles is the car alarms unattended and a broken fire hydrant. The asphalt is cracked and smoke drifts lazily from a few dying fires._

_On the ground there is blood but no bodies._

_The small town is as silent as the grave, even the cryptids gone from this devastated place._

_He breathes in and can't help but sigh contentedly. After the adrenaline pumping chaos, the calm quiet of the aftermath. He feels a deep satisfaction at this latest disaster. But also deep twisting guilt and horror. This artistic destruction, a masterpiece built by power and chaos._

_He smiles a small, sad smile._

"...Monster."

Zak jolts out of his thoughts, disturbed by the vision and his own feelings. He knew he couldn't completely control what he felt, but a small part of him was deeply bothered.

What had mainly pulled him from his thoughts though was that word. That hated word. _Monster._

The local, a man from a local town store by the name of 'Allen', was describing the cryptid that had been spotted. His voice interwoven with horrid fascination, his eyes wide and gleaming as he related the story.

"It was large, wi' brown fur an' claws like daggers! I c'n assure you it were no grizzly too! Strangest thing abou' the thing was it had eyes, big like an' owl! A real life monster if I e'er saw one!"

Zak flinched visibly at the word but it went unnoticed by all except Fiskerton, who put a comforting paw on his brother's shoulders.

Doc smiled reassuringly at the man, "Don't worry, uh, Allen. We'll look into it. If what you described is what we think it is, rest assured that we'll deal with it."

The fairly young thirty-something man smiled, "Thank ya kindly Saturdays."

Drew shouldered her battle sword and Doc pulled on his gloves. Nodding to his three sons he said, "Come on Boys, let's go."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

The woods they entered were silent. Pines, Firs, and all other manners of dark leafed trees stood tall and ancient, the whole place seeming ethereal and unreal.

Zak felt his stomach tighten and his body tense. Zak realized that this was some sort of instinct kicking in. And it was telling him that something was very, very wrong.

Doc spoke quietly, "Drew, did you notice...?"

"No birdsong," she finished his sentence quietly.

Zak felt a cold tingling along his spine, as though something was watching him. He turned around slowly. Nothing but the quiet o the trees and the empty bushes greeted him. But the still quiet warned him something was here. A very intelligent _something, _different from the cryptid Allen described.

Suddenly Zak locked eyes with something hidden in the dark. Twin orbs of fiery russet met his own orange-tinged brown eyes.

Suddenly his gaze was wrenched away when Drew called him over. Disoriented, he went to her, no thoughts of the last few seconds present in his mind.

"Zak! Doc! Come look at this!" Drew called, kneeling over the forest floor. Doc and his son came over to see her examining some imprints in the ground.

"See, look here. It's the cryptid that local had been describing. Roughly seven hundred pounds, four paws with long, unretractive claws, possibly any of three cryptids, but obviously something's wrong with it. See how the paw prints are splayed out, the trail tilting to one side? I think this cryptid's rabid, probably close to dying. I don't think we're going to find it alive."

Zak was overcome with sadness at the verdict. He'd always been a kind hearted boy with a love for cryptids and animals of all types. The thought of finding one dead and alone broke his heart.

Drew saw the emotions flash across Zak's face. She glanced at Doc, then pulled Zak to her, embracing him. He was only fourteen and death of any sort was still new to him. "It's okay sweetie. I know it's a horrible thing, but it's part of life. Do you want to go back to the airship?"

Zak, who was hugging her tightly, shook his head.

Drew squeezed him once, than let go. "Okay, if you insist. But Fiskerton and Komodo should go back though. We don't know how many other cryptids are infected and we don't want them contracting it."

Fiskerton growled an argument and Komodo hissed indignantly. Doc shook his head and ushered them back to the airship.

"Come on boys, you know she's right."

With that, the kurling and his human parents went into the unnaturally quiet woods, following the trail of a beast condemned to death.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Awaken Part 2

**A/N: Here it is folks, part 2! I must profusely apologize, I regret to tell you that this has become a three parter since when I wrote out the second part it was WAY too long. In the future there will be two parters only for length or suspense (If needed in the latters case). I also would like to apologize for the time it's been taking to update.**

**I would like to thank all those who have followed/favourited- I noticed the number jumped quite a bit.**

**I already have the chapter after "Awaken pt.3" started and apologize that I didn't update sooner.**

**This particular chapter doesn't have much action, it's mostly just to practice breeds of cryptids and their lore. The next chapter after the Awaken three-parter will have more action. Feel free to let me know if you like the more mellow chapters or not.**

**Also, I am not saying Kur isn't evil or hasn't done evil deeds, I do consider him a possible 'necessary evil', but you'll find out more on that later.**

***Warning! A Carcass (Dead body) in this chapter* **

**Oh, and I know almost nothing about rabies, so it's all, uh, BS-d let's just say. I also made up the cryptids mystical background and place in society; I apologize if for some reason it's seen as offensive.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Secret Saturdays- only my own cryptid species. Also, the noise that the "orange-russet eyed creature" makes is based of the noise that the Felids make in Kenneth Oppel's **_**Darkwing**_**, which I don't own either.**

**Enjoy...**

AWAKEN Pt.2

About an hour later they came upon the body.

The cryptid was just as the man described, large with shaggy, brown fur and long, unretractable claws. Its large eyes were sightless and glazed over in death and its large jaws parted as though taking its last breath.

The local had been right when he said the creature was in no way a Grizzly. The creature was much more cat-like with a long furry tail and tapered ears- but its eyes were the most different.

Its eyes were unusually large and round, like an owl's, but a rich dark blue in color. They had an eerie and unnatural look, like they could stare into your very soul. Zak shuddered.

Drew circled the beast, taking in its appearance in true cryptidzoologist fashion, even noting the blood-flecked foam coating its gaping jaws. She nodded once, satisfied with her conclusion.

"It's a Nevada Seer."

Zak furrowed his brow. "A Nevada Seer?"

Doc sighed knowing what was going to be said next.

Sure enough, Drew did exactly as her husband thought and launched into full-on magical belief mode, explaining the cryptid and its legend background.

"A Nevada Seer is one of the five species of 'Seer creatures', all part of the Felidae-cryptid family. Back in the early Native American times, tribes believed that the cryptid had mystical properties. They had a belief that the cryptid was a sort of prophet- that it could see into the future. But not fully, only a certain distance. In ceremonies, tribes would burn the cryptids bones at night in full view of the stars. According to legend, an individual would see some form of their personal future in the flames. Some other legends say you could see the future if you locked eyes with the cryptid."

"That's...really interesting," Zak replied, gazing at the cryptid. "Can we...can we bury it?"

Drew looked at her husband. "Well, we _were_ planning to. You can help your father dig a grave, but _don't touch the body_, got it?"

Zak nodded and helped his father dig a burial hole with the aid of some fallen branches. When they had finished their task, Drew and the boys used the branches to push the body in. They then filled the hole and proceeded to leave the gravesite.

"We can tell that local, Allen, that the Seer won't be back to bother them."

Doc agreed with his wife and added, "We should check the woods for other cryptids though, and make sure they didn't contract the disease."

Zak suddenly stilled and looked around, his parent's voices fading from his attention. He felt something watching him, he was sure of it. He thought he heard something, like the soft brush of paws against dirt, but he wasn't sure since his parents weren't reacting, and they would know if something was there.

Reality came slamming back as his parents called for him to follow. He hurried to catch up with them, unaware of Orange-russet eyes following from the shadows.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

They only spotted a few cryptids of the smaller variety in the forest, and none showed any signs of having rabies. Drew was sure they didn't have it.

But that led to a very important question- How _did _the Nevada seer get the virus?

"It's possible it ate some contaminated prey," Doc proposed.

Drew was still a bit skeptical. "Yes, but how did its prey get it? Is the disease still lingering? Is anyone in town infected or in danger of getting infected?"

"Whoa Mom, slow down. You know they have a shot for rabies, right?" Zak said. "Plus, maybe, I don't know, it was … bit by a rabid raccoon that died in the sewers," he shrugged.

Drew sighed knowing the raccoon idea wasn't the most likely, but her son had a point. They probably wouldn't discover the root cause anytime soon. "Maybe you're right. I guess we can give the local area an alert and be done with it. There's not really much we can do."

Doc glanced around the woods. "When we get back to the airship I'll catalogue this area and it's cryptids with a rabies warning."

Drew calmed considerably and added, "I'll also look up a little lore and check if there's a mystical hotspot nearby."

Doc shook his head and let a small smile escape. _Of course_ she'd bring magic into this.

Zak smiled at his parents' exchange. He loved how they had their differences but were always gently teasing each other about it, never truly pushing the others' beliefs down.

His father was about to reply to Drew when suddenly a dark shape hurtled out of the back of Zak's shirt in its jaws. Swiftly the creature ran with its burden, outdistancing Zak's Parent's cries of alarm.

Zak struggled, even tried his power at one point, but couldn't get loose. Ever since the whole Argost ordeal, Zak hadn't been able to control a cryptid without eye contact. He knew it would be awhile before he got to that point again.

Suddenly his large, kidnapping- Kurnapping? - Companion unlatched his jaws and dropped his burden in a cave entrance.

The tunnel was of pale gray hued rock, the tunnel-like entrance sloping down slightly. Bushes lined the entrance and the ground consisted of cool, dark dirt. Zak took a quick glance at the walls, noting the strange design he assumed to be markings, and then turned to his captor.

The first thing Zak noted about the cryptid was its deep, orange-russet coloured eyes that seemed like they could pull you in. He could tell by the creature's gaze that it was highly intelligent. Its muzzle was broad and squat, Like a Jaguar, with its fangs slightly showing. It had a round face with pointed cat ears and its head was supported by a thick muscular neck. Its body was built like that of a lion, with long golden-tan fur sporting slightly darker stripe-like markings. Its tail was long furred and unmarked and the creature had overly large paws with retractable claws. It was massive, even bigger than the 'lucky' blue tiger.

The cryptid noticed Zak examining him and didn't seem to mind. When it sensed the boy was done and looked up at his face, it tipped its head to the side inquiringly.

Zak was used to talking to cryptids, he even knew that ones as intelligent as this one could talk. He decided to try more conversational words than he usually did.

"Um, Hello. Why did you take me here? I mean, you haven't attacked me exactly."

The cryptid flashed its ears back and then forward, showing it heard Zak's words and understood. A deep, panthera-like noise rumbled deep within its chest, like it was pleased. The huge beast went behind Zak and nudged him to his feet, then inclined its head to the wall. Zak tried to make out the shapes and proceeded to talk to his strange companion.

"You know, you could have just tried to lead me here. If you didn't want my parents to come I could have made them stay…"

His eyes widened as he made out the carvings in the wall.

Destruction and oblivion.

A long, four-limed body with wings.

A Dragon.

Kur.

_**To be finalized in part 3…**_


	4. Awaken Part 3

**A/N: I guess since it felt like there wasn't much, um, 'hardcore action' going on that I would add some frantic parents. I also realized that I kinda left them out. I thought this would be a good opportunity to write out their characters more.**

**Fiskerton and Komodo will be in the next chapter more. It's just so hard to write them! But I'll get there eventually.**

**Still a bit slow, but action in next chapter. The disclaimer from the previous chapter applies to this one. I feel that there's more to Kur than just "Evil-monster-trying-to-murder-everyone", so that's why his character role (Of old) will be a bit more…complicated.**

**Do you guys like how Fiskerton talks, or is it just annoying? I noticed in the show that you can kinda somewhat tell what he's saying mostly by Zak's responses, which was kinda what I was trying to do.**

**As a gift for your greatly appreciated patience, I will reveal the next chapter title: "**_**Downpour**_**".**

**Thanks to ****Oracle of Seasons**** for their review, it was greatly appreciated =)**

**Also, Double digits on favs and follows, whoo-hoo!**

**Enjoy.**

AWAKEN (Pt.3)

Drew and Doc followed the creature as fast as fates would allow, but they never caught up with the beast. Doc managed to calm his wife down before she could take off after it without any thought. He reasoned with her that Zak could fend for himself for a while and that they should try to look for a trail. She saw the sense in this and agreed, but not without declaring that if "anything happens to her baby boy, nothing, not even Argost back from the dead, would stop her."

They looked 'round and about, carefully examining the ground for any trace, but couldn't find anything. They were gone.

Their son was taken by a creature that left no paw prints.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

The walls told a story in pictures, an interwoven story of deep and shallow carvings made by multiple skilled people. They told stories of devastation and chaos of the past, the pictures not all clear but accurate enough to read. They told of Armies and War and Death.

Zak felt his blood rise in anger. Why was the cryptid showing him all _this_?! Was he- Zak suspected the beast of being male- like Rani Naga and her cohorts, convinced that he has returned to slay off humanity? That he, young and very much human, Zak Saturday, must use his powers to attack, slay, and subdue the human race, his own birth kind?

He turned to the cryptid, eyes blazing in not his power, but anger and hurt. "What's the point of all this?!" He gestured to the wall. "Are you here to convince me I'm evil, like the Naga tried to do? That I must force war on the humans, because I'm _Kur_? That's never going to happen, no matter who tries to convince me otherwise! I am _not_ going to be the bad guy, so you're wasting your time!"

As Zak was shouting, the beast flattened its ears, displeased. It had not brought him here to see the majority of the pictures, nor to make him upset. It wanted him to see the one unusual blight of the wall-pictures, what the creature believed to be a shred of truth, although strange and conflicting with the evidence of the walls. It pointed its nose to a spot in the corner and brought Zak over there.

The stone here was of a paler colour than the rest of the wall, and depicted a long-bodied dragon, Kur, flying upwards. On the 'ground' were some cryptids, the few that were humanoid (anthropomorphic) had crude expressions of hope and amazement. Among the cryptids were a few humans sporting the same expression.

"I-I don't understand," Zak said quietly. All this destruction, and pain, and wrath, and here were some cryptids- some _Humans_\- looking at the monster with some kind of positive expression?

The great creature beside him got on his hind paws and brought its right forepaw up, placing it on a mark below the carving for a moment. It then brought its paw down and got on all fours to turn to Zak.

The mark was obviously Sumerian, although a bit time worn. The best description would be a backwards 'C' with a short, thick line below it and a filled in ellipse on the end, kinda like a pendulum.

"Kur."

Zak spun around and looked at the cryptid in surprise. The noise it produced to create a rough form of speech wasn't deep or growling, rather, it came from its throat and was more akin to a chirp.

The cryptid gazed back with deeply intelligent eyes. "Kur," it chirped again. It then lifted both forepaws up to the wall, leaning just below the picture. Gazing at the picture it chirped, "Hope" and then, "all-death."

While Zak was contemplating what it meant, it hoped down and chirped, "Take home." It then grabbed Zak's shirt in its jaws and bounded away.

It sped through the forest, trees and bushes blurring in grey and green. If Zak had not been so preoccupied with the current events he would have noticed that even at the swift pace the cryptid set, no paws thrummed across the ground. The only noise was the swishing of air that rushed by them. Once they reached where the creature thought was the desired destination, it dropped Zak gently and flicked its ears, hearing something. Quickly it nuzzled a bewildered Zak Saturday and bound away, leaving no trace of its existence but as startled boy who could tell of the encounter.

As Zak was pondering what the hell had just happened and what all these events meant, the bushes rustled and his parents came out. He jumped up and shouted "Mom!" hurrying towards her. Drew Saturday hurried even faster to close the gap and embraced him tightly. "Zak! Are you okay? Were you hurt? What happened? We were worried sick!"

Zak gently tried to push her away so he wouldn't be suffocated, "I'm okay! I'm okay! Jeez, just let me breathe a moment, okay?"

Relief was evident on Doc's face, "Let's get back to the airship. You can tell us what happened there."

_**BACK AT THE AIRSHIP**_

"Err-wherr ah-whoo! Erman grweer?"

"Like I said Fisk, The big cat-cryptid-thing just wanted to show me his home- a cave- and he brought me back."

Zak was telling his family about what had happened- omitting the parts about the cave and the creature speaking- while using exaggerated gestures to give an idea about the size of the cryptid.

Fiskerton gave Zak a skeptical look, feeling that it wasn't the _whole_ story, but didn't voice it. Zak looked Fiskerton in the eyes and tried to silently communicate that he would explain more to him later. The Fiskerton Phantom nodded, understanding.

Both turned to focus on Drew as she began speaking.

"From Zak's description, I'd say it was a Lion-Sun Cat, a Jaguar and Puma-like cryptid found in South America and the Southern United States."

"That doesn't make much sense though," Doc stated. "What's it doing this far North?"

"Maybe it was escaping danger," Zak suggested with a shrug. Fiskerton made some noise to show his agreement with his brother.

"Well it gets weirder," Drew continued, "Not only does it not leave footprints, but fossil evidence suggests that it's been extinct for about three-thousand years."

Zak was thinking hard about this, and then realized his mother's tone. "So you don't believe me?" Zak asked, exasperated.

Drew took on a more careful tone, "No sweetie, we believe you. It just doesn't make sense."

Suddenly the lights flashed red and an alarm went off.

"We'll have to figure this out later, we have an alert," Doc interrupted.

While his parents were distracted with looking into the alert, Zak motioned for Fiskerton to follow him out of the control room so he could tell him about the pictures and try to figure out what they meant.

Two questions swam around in his mind and they were these:

What did the Lion-Sun Cat mean when he said "Hope" and "All-Death"?

And what was it trying to tell him, that Kur had some good according to some ancients, or just a necessary evil?

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_The 32__nd__ floor of an office building in Manhattan. 5:45, evening._

A feminine figure stood in front of a desk, left hand on her hip. She wore a mask with a crude likeness to a face on it, the eyes made of a dark tinted glass. Her full body outfit was a lighter blue, and she had some sort of pack on her back shoulders. When she spoke, her voice was distorted by the technology in the mask.

"What do you have for me this time?"

The figure behind the desk was draped in shadow. And had his hands placed on the desk, locked together. When he spoke he had the deeper tone of a male human, with the slightest hint of an accent.

"I want you to spy on the Saturday brat. Find out anything you can. What he's doing, where he's going, his relationships with other people and with the monsters his family tries so hard to protect. I'm sure you can take care of this, especially after watching you deal with that old buissness associate of mine. I want you to report back to me everything you learn. _Everything_, is that understood?"

"What's in it for me?" The woman asked, a bit of arrogance in her voice. "Spying's not cheap you know, an assassination is much easier."

The man smiled in the shadows. _Ah, right down to buissness,_ he thought.

"Thirty grand, ."

"Thirty-five," she countered. "His uncle's my ex."

The man nodded in understanding. "Deal, now go."

She went over to the large wall window and opened it. She turned on her jetpack and left in a flourish, eager to get the job done so she could be paid.

The man smiled. He would keep some intelligence on the boy before he striked. The boy was just too dangerous to be left alive. Plus, a little revenge didn't hurt.

The man chuckled darkly. Yes, 'Kur' would pay dearly before he died.


	5. Downpour Part 1

**A/N: I lied, and I profusely apologize. This chapter has now been split into two parts due to length (The first part is as long as AWAKEN Pts. 2 and 3) and the fact that I **_**just**_** finished planning the rest of the chapter. I'm still writing part 2 of this but I felt I should give you guys another chapter, hence two parts. I hope you don't mind and thank you for your patience.**

**You all are amazing, really, I mean come on, 16 follows?! 15 Favourites?! I am thoroughly shocked (in a happy way). Thank you kindly =).**

**If you have anywhere you want the Saturdays to go in the world, specific cryptids you want to see, or anything similar in those respects, please feel free to tell me. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**I apologize if you don't like this chapter or find it boring, I was actually gonna scrap this idea but, well, I didn't want to make you wait forever for me to plan another chapter, hand-write it out, then type and edit it. So yeah, here ya go.**

**This quote I found on the internet by looking up "Storm quotes". Thank you google.**

**DISCLAIMER:**_** Secret Saturdays **_**is not owned by me. Nor is the quote. Nor any other quote I use.**

**I DO own random OCs that don't really matter that much, except to be there.**

**On with the story.**

Downpour (Pt.1)

"_The clearest Summer can end in a downpour. Could end in Lightning and Thunder."-_Benjamin Alire Saenz, Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe.

_10:00 P.M._

It's raining in the little town of who-knows-where, USA. The rain increases steadily, the dark roads and buildings drenched. Thunder rumbles out like the sound of some great beast, lightning chasing it swiftly and lighting the sky with a flash.

On one street a lone man is locking up for the night. All other shopkeepers on the little road had already locked up and left hours before at the mention of a storm, but not Mr. Dunnel.

Mr. Dunnel was a man in his late forties, of medium height and with a balding head. He took great pride in his work and strictly following his own rules. He stayed until ten p.m. because he had put his buissness hours until ten p.m. Even as the sky darkened to the color of foreboding and the winds shrieked like some unearthly beast, he stayed since he was a man of his word.

He pulled his coat closer at the onslaught of the gale, and began to walk home since he had no car to speak of and the buses were no longer running at this hour.

Thunder rumbled out closely but there had been no flash. Mr. Dunnel cocked his head. Strange. He heard the thunder rumble again, close and off to the left, but no flash.

He turned towards the alley he had happened to be passing, were he _thought_ he had heard the apparent thunder. He squinted at the gloom and walked further into the darkness of the alley, as is custom with the human race when curious, to go _towards_ the strangeness. But alas, that would be the good Mr. Dunnel's undoing.

As he squinted through the rain, he could make out something in the gloom. The thunder sounded again, but with an unnaturally animalistic whine. He gasped in shock when eyes shining the color of garnets met his aging earthen ones.

At that moment, Real Thunder rumbled forth with the following lightening, briefly illuminating a gray furred beast in the rain, huge and imposing.

Mr. Dunnel didn't have time to scream as the garnet-eyed creature leapt at him with a thunderous roar.

The rain slackened off slightly when a human figure came out of the darkness, an object in his hand. It swooped down and snatched the keys that had fallen, putting them in his jacket along with the other object. It looked at the Garnet-eyed cryptid, and nodded. "Good."

Mr. Dunnel's body was found the next day.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"I'm just saying we don't have a car, so instead of a driving permit I should get a piloting permit for the airship!"

"Zak, for the last time, you're not getting a permit to pilot the airship until you're over eighteen and that's final!"

"But Dad, I'll be fifteen and a half in little over a year! It'll be _forever_ if I have to wait until I'm eighteen!"

The father and son had been arguing little over a half-hour about the matter. Zak felt that learning to drive a car with his particular family's _lifestyle_ would be difficult and pointless, therefore he should be allowed to get a piloting permit of sorts in place of a driving permit. Doc refuted on the grounds that an airship and car were two completely different things _and_ legally you needed to be eighteen to get a piloting permit.

Their argument was interrupted when Drew came bursting into the control room, obviously very worried and a little breathless.

"We need to change course to a little town called Wesville, and quickly," She said hurriedly.

Doc, noting his wife's expression, readily complied. "On it. What's the situation?"

Her eyes flittered to Zak and she answered hesitantly. "A-A body was found this morning. …A human body."

Zak's body stiffened a little and Doc asked the question Drew knew he would. "Why are they calling us in?"

Drew opened her mouth to reply, but Zak cut her off, already figuring it out.

"Because the human was killed by a cryptid."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

They arrived at the scene of the crime- such a cliché title, Zak thought- to examine well, the scene of the crime. And the body.

Well, where the body _was_, Drew and Doc were going to go to the morgue later to examine the wounds, but Zak was only allowed to look at the surroundings. He didn't really want to see the body- he hated the thought of dead things, _especially_ humans- but he wanted to do all he could to help out. He even insisted on helping his parents at the morgue later, but they strictly said no. Zak complied, full of relief.

There was no tickertape in yellow screaming 'DO NOT CROSS-CRIME SCENE'. Rather, the police had closed down the street to any civilian access, which blocked off the alley where the 'murder' had occurred. (_Could you really say 'murder', if the man was killed by a cryptid that was most likely with a more animalistic frame of mind? 'Attacked' would be a better word than 'murdered',_ Zak thought.)

The Saturdays- including Fiskerton in this adventure- were to meet with an officer at the scene to be 'briefed'. Walking up the road- named McAlistar Road- Past shops of all kinds of finery that were closed for the day, they didn't notice anything unusual or off. Well, except for the brothers Zak and Fiskerton.

The two boys in question glanced around the subdued street, as though the air hung with an unusual atmosphere. Like smoke from a fire, death's visitation lingered in the street. Although Zak wasn't fully aware of it, his human instincts were the slightest bit stronger, and though nowhere near as superb as an animals like Fiskerton, he _knew_ rather than _sensed_ that something was wrong. And even though Fiskerton didn't have the soul of an 'oh so evil and powerful cryptid', he actually knew that the disturbing sense was that of death. He _was_ an animal after all, and a cryptid to boot.

They passed the victim's shop- _Dunnel's Gem Rarities_\- and soon made it to the afore mentioned alley. A police car was parked in front of it, and an officer in blue leaned against the car. He waved to them as they came into his line of sight.

He was a younger man- maybe mid-thirties- with short, chestnut hair. His eyes were a dark brown tinted with humor. He wore a stereotypical darker blue police uniform, even with a hat to match. This he held in his hand, probably wanting to seem important as he put it on. Which is exactly what he did.

He shook hands with each of them in turn, even Fiskerton (Though with the slightest hint of hesitance), and spoke in a rich voice full of welcome.

"Good day! You must be The Saturdays. I'm officer Kinnly, Mark Kinnly. I apologize that you had to be dragged into this. My commanding officer says you're the best -well only- cryptidzoologists he knows. I myself believe that the beasts exist, but most of my fellow boys disagree. That's why I was sent to brief you and help out. You see, although the man was mur- I mean, 'attacked' by a cryptid, for an animal attack it was too… clean."

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Could you elaborate, Officer Kinnly?"

The good officer rubbed the back of his neck and glanced briefly at Zak. Doc nodded, giving him consent to continue. "Well... I don't want to get graphic, but with animals there's usually two outcomes of a kill, which I'm sure you guys know of. One is hunting, in which an animal delivers a killing blow and eats some, if not all, of its prey. This was obviously not the case. Two…the animal feels threatened or frenzied, severely damaging the body with multiple kill marks. Also not what had happened."

"Then what did happen?" Zak asked, his mother giving him a sharp look.

"Well, this is where it gets interesting," Mark continued. "The creature bit the victim in the throat, but left no other wounds. Some of his vertebrates were crushed- probably because the creature had pounced on him- but nothing else. Like I said, too clean of a kill."

Drew looked as though she was thinking deeply when she spoke. "I think it's best if Doc and I go to the morgue, while Zak and Fiskerton stay here and look around a bit. Do you mind staying here and looking with my boys, Officer Kinnly?"

Mark smiled broadly, and even looked a little relieved. "Thanks ma'am. Hope you find somethin'." As they left, Mark spoke aloud to himself saying, "I hope that if you do that it'll help us stop this monster."

The good Officer was surprised, to say the least, when he heard a growl. He looked at the two Saturday boys, only to notice it was _Zak_ who seemed a bit pissed off, and not his cryptid brother. His expression became puzzled when the furry behemoth called Fiskerton led Zak to the alley while 'talking' to the boy as though to soothe hurt feelings. Mark Kinnly didn't understand what he'd done to upset the boy, at least enough to make him _growl_ like an animal. He assumed the boy was picking up on animal tendencies because of his parents' job. He only hoped he didn't upset him further, if only because he didn't like to see people hurt in any way.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Cathrine Morgue, approx. 20miles from McAlistar Road_

Doc and Drew were examining the body like true scientists, noting everything and keeping an eye open for anything strange.

Drew was unsettled by the body, but knew she had a job to do. She examined the throat wound feeling greatly disturbed, and spoke to Doc who was as bothered as she was.

"Definitely Cryptid, based on the bite marks. The wound goes pretty deep, some _serious_ fang work here. No way it could be from a weapon."

Doc scoffed, "other than the cryptids fangs, you mean."

Drew, who was on the left side of the body, looked up at Doc and gave him a hint of a smirk. Before she could retort however, she noticed something.

"Doc," she said, a little strained, "could you turn his right arm over, with the palm facing upwards please."

He complied a bit disgruntledly, glad for the gloves the mortician had provided. As he did so, his eyes widened. On the underside of the Deceased Mr. Abraham Dunnel's arm, right on the wrist, was three connecting slashes, a crude shape of lightening, obviously made by some sort of blade.

"Now that wasn't made by a cryptid," Doc commented.

Drew merely nodded.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Alley on McAlistar Road_

Fiskerton and Zak examined the area to the best of their ability- meaning until they got bored and started to mess around as they were apt to do- noting a few details that they'd tell their parents when they got back. Eventually, They started mock fighting, laughing and exchanging friendly insults.

Officer Kinnly, who was leaning against his car in a relaxed manner, smiled broadly at the pair. It was a great joy to see the two brothers enjoying themselves- even though one was a strange gorilla-cat thing- especially when despair had hit the little town of Wesville only last night.

Mark was suddenly shook out of his thoughts when he heard Fiskerton give a yell of alarm. Swiftly the good Officer took in the situation. Zak had seemingly disappeared and Fiskerton seemed to be half-way into the ground. Mark strode over there to see what had happened.

Fiskerton hung halfway down a manhole calling down to Zak, whose responses drifted up distorted and echoing. It appeared as the manhole had been left open awhile. Officer Kinnly quickly dropped down besides Fiskerton and called down to the boy. "Zak! Can you hear me? Are you injured?"

Zak's response drifted up, distorted. _"I'm okay! I'm in some sort of underground tunnel…probably part of the sewers! I think you guys should come check it out!"_

Mark replied that he'd find something to lower down and come check it out. Zak sighed in relief, what he hadn't told Mark was that he'd sensed something that wasn't right. He didn't know what it was, but it was _bad_. He hoped that Fiskerton would perhaps smell something, hopefully.

Soon Mark returned with a good, stout rope, one used for rock-climbing. Fiskerton gave him a puzzled look, making questioning noises while gesturing at the rope. Mark's own face was one of confusion until it dawned on him what Fiskerton was trying to ask. He made a gesture behind himself and simply said, "There's a hardware store." Fiskerton nodded, satisfied with his answer.

The cop tied the rope to a nearby dumpster, lowering the other end into the manhole. He carefully climbed (well, more like _slid_) down the rope, Fiskerton following.

After making it to the bottom he turned to Zak and asked, "So what'd you want us to see kid?"

Instead of answering Mark, he turned to his brother and asked, "Can you smell anything Fisk? Any new scents? Anything like where the m- _incident_ took place?"

Fiskerton closed his eyes and took a few good sniffs. Unfortunately, the rain and cold metal of the sewers made any underlying scents undetectable. He opened his eyes and was about to relay this disappointment to Zak, when something caught his eye.

"Hrwah-zhat?" Fiskerton inquired, pointing behind Zak.

"What-?" Zak questioned, turning around confusedly to see what Fiskerton had pointed to. Mark was already examining the ground, and the two Saturdays joined him.

On the concrete ground, ever so slightly, were scrapes. Marks, obviously made by claws of some sort.

"Good eye," Officer Kinnly said to Fiskerton, who made a pleased noise at the compliment.

Zak was carefully examining the marks, putting to use his knowledge of cryptidzoology. "Whatever it is, it's heavy. It's headed that way," he said, pointing ahead.

Officer stood up and stretched. Gesturing to where Zak had pointed he said to the boys, "Well, shall we?"

The strange trio walked into the gathering gloom of the metal tunnel, following the marks of a beast who committed murder by command of its master.

**End Of Part 1…**


	6. Downpour Part 2

**A/N: Why hello there! Here's the second part to **_**Downpour**_**, the um, 'thrilling conclusion?'**

**Like I said, this chapter was going to be scraped originally, so this wasn't a very well planned chapter. The storm and jewel mentions, cheesy, I know, and I apologize. **

**I have a general idea of the next few chapters but nothing full blown, so the update will be a little longer than usual. **

**I'll give you a tidbit though- maybe around chapter 9 or 10 I may have a chapter called "Circus of Monsters", nothing definite and no promises though.**

**I see those fav/follow numbers go up people (20 follows!), Thank you from my very depths of appreciation. It is…it's just amazing to see so many people who like my story.**

**I would like to publically thank ****Annablossom4703**** for her lovely review, I thank you immensely. Also thanks to ****Suska****, ****Jessie****, ****Guest****, and ****Reid Phantom****. It is nice to see that people like my story and writing =).**

**Well, uh, here it is.**

**I present to you:**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own **_**The Secret Saturdays**_**. And yes, that gem is a real type of gem and those overall facts about it are true. I just don't know **_**exactly**_** how much it's worth.**

Downpour (Pt.2)

_McAlistar Road, Around Noon_

Doc and Drew arrived back at the alley, abuzz with excitement and worry at this new development. It helped explain why the man was killed, but also left some unanswered questions. A Cryptid- much more likely than a normal animal- killed , but obviously a human made the lightning mark. Only a sharp-edged blade could cut flesh that way, and it was highly unlikely, nay, absolutely impossible for a beast-like cryptid to kill with a human weapon, much less leave a mark.

Full of intent to tell the good officer Kinnly this news, they were disappointed and a bit worried when they arrived back and not a soul was to be found. Luckily Mark had remembered about Zak's parents and left them a note.

_Saturdays-_

_The kid found some sort of trail. The behemoth, Zak, and I are following it through the sewers, catch up when you can. Would you mind checking out the victim's store for a mo. ? I had the intentions to examine it with you but then this development happened. Please check for anything unusual._

_-Officer Mark Kinnly_

Drew sighed in relief. At least her boys were with the officer, rather than bounding into trouble alone. Again. She was still a bit worried- as mothers are apt to be- but she trusted Officer Kinnly to look after the boys until she got there.

Doc crumpled the note and began walking to 'Dunnel's Gem Rarities', which wasn't too far away.

"Well, let's go check out this shop."

Drew grabbed his arm, "Doc, we have to go help Zak. They're following the trail of a _murderer_,_ and_ possibly a psycho."

Doc, who fully understood his wife's concern, reassured her. "We'll only be a few minutes. I well trust Officer Kinnly to look after our boys. _Plus_, Zak's powers are back, he'll be able to handle a Cryptid._ Especially_ if he feels that it's a danger to others. I only want to take a minute in there, glance around, and then follow this 'trail'. Obviously Mark thinks a human is involved, which _we_ have evidence one is. If we find out what this guy's after, it may also help the boys."

Drew sighed, "You're probably right. I'm just worried about them."

Doc smiled, "You're _always_ worried about them. And not without a good reason. Come on, the sooner we get done, the sooner we can catch up."

They continued on their way to the shop.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Underground sewage tunnels of Wesville, about a half-hour after entering._

They had been walking for quite a while- well, what felt like a while- The tell-tail marks never changing. Always small, subtle claw-scrapes on the ground. At one juncture there had been massive gouges in the metal wall, as though the cryptid had been attacked or gone into a frenzy. Zak wondered why.

At one point Fiskerton offered to carry Zak on his shoulder as he'd done countless times before, but Zak refused. They may encounter trouble and Fiskerton shouldn't be tired out.

Eventually their tunnel led close to another massive four-way juncture and they stopped. Voices, about four, echoed lazily in the tunnel. A low growl sounded once or twice, distorted by the metal walls. They went a little closer and listened, staying out of sight.

In the shadows a masked figure hid.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Dunnel's Gem Rarities_

Doc and Drew were looking around the shop- a quaint little place of raw and cut gems, geodes, and even metals- looking for a clue. Nothing was moved. Not a hair out of place nor a single gem missing. Drew even picked the lock upon entering, since it had still been locked up. No money or documents stolen. If there was indeed robbery involved, what _had_ the thief come for, stolen for?

What bothered Doc the most was the locked door. It had been locked, yet no keys were found with or near the deceased. The keys were simply gone. Doc would have immediately left to go find his boys if it weren't for this fact. Well, that and what Drew found.

"Doc, will you come over here for a minute?"

He strode over to see what she'd found. On the floor were barely visible footprints, probably from dirty rainwater drying. They led to the back room, where a little oaken desk lay. There was one drawer on the top left that hadn't quite closed all the way, as though the thief had gotten lazy or hadn't cared.

At a nod from Drew, Doc opened the little drawer.

"I wonder what he wanted to steal _that_ for."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Four-way Tunnel Juncture_

Zak, although wearing his trademark bright orange shirt, was the least noticeable of the trio, especially if he crouched down low enough in the shadows. After reluctant consent from Mark and Fisk, he got a little closer to the opening, peeking every once in a while and assessing the situation. All three could hear what was being spoken easily enough.

A tall, younger man- probably late twenties- wore all black, coupled with a dark raincoat. He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, wearing an air of cunning like a cloak. In one hand he held an object akin to a primitive whistle of silver. On one side of him a large cryptid paced restlessly.

The creature had fur the color of a storm that was unblemished by any markings. Its head was broad and could roughly be described as being similar to a cat. It had fangs that stuck out quite a bit and ears that were rounded and triangular. Its eyes were a deep, garnet-red. Zak thought that if the Lion-Sun Cat was a representative of light and warmth, then this beast could only be described as a torrent of cold and the raw power of the storm.

Three men stood opposite of the man and beast, two older and the other more similar in age to the blue eyed man. All looked like seasoned thieves, quick and sly, most likely known criminals. Their conversation echoed of the walls, somewhat loud as a result of the 'cavern' they occupied.

The younger man boldly scorned the criminals, boasting about his accomplishment with complete arrogance.

"_You _didn't think I could accomplish the robbery, but it was so simple! I watched and waited, and when the moment came, I Struck! None of you thought of using a _cryptid_, an _animal_ for the deed! Only _I _could accomplish something like that! I even left mark, so slight, those _idiots_ examining the body will think either that Threx here did it or that the man got it when he fell. It was a work of absolute genius. _Now_ will you consider my offer Shezar?"

One of the older men, presumably 'Shezar', (The name sounded to be _Shay-Zarr_), spoke, the tiger tattoo on the side of his neck moving as he did so.

"We did say that if you could acquire the… item without getting caught that you would become part of our…special group. But only if you aren't caught. Give it a few days yet tempest, and we shall see."

The young man 'Tempest' seemed a bit peeved at this, but merely asked another question pressuring his mind. "That is…reasonable, I guess. But as I join you, I'll get a portion of whatever is stolen. We split it for ways, right Adder? That's what you told me."

Adder, the youngest of the men there, nodded. "If you're in the clear, then yes."

"You'll have to earn your keep though," The third man said in a gruff voice.

"And you won't get _anything_ the first few robberies, we still need to assess your skills and loyalty," Shezar added.

Tempest eyes blazed. If he hadn't been angry before, he was now. "_That_ is not the deal," he spat. "_This _should be enough to prove my loyalty." He pulled an object out of his pocket and showed it to them.

Shezar laughed. "A little blue stone that you stole from a lonely old man? _That's_ what you think proves your _loyalty_? We're criminals, Tempest. _Criminals._ I need hard proof of loyalty, not some young fool who doesn't even get his hands dirty. Yes, I know _exactly_ how much that stone is worth, but I also now realize how much your worth." He paused for a moment, choosing his words. Decided, he spat, "You're dirt. Tempest. Quartz is worth more than you. You're haughty, disrespectful, foolish. And you wanna know what? I think you might be crazy too. The deal's off Tempest. Find your own dang way."

He turned to leave. "Adder, Cobra. Let's leave this idiot and his pet."

Tempest grit his teeth in anger, eyes ablaze with madness and rage. Although he was full of wrath, he spoke calmly and said, "I _will_ make you regret this. Threx, kill them."

The large cryptid, Threx, bunched its muscles to attack. Zak acted quickly.

He stayed hidden, but managed to make eye contact with the cryptid. He whipped out the claw and felt the familiar surge of power run through him. Like lightning, the power surged forth through him, extending across to the cryptid.

Immediately after connecting with Threx's mind, Zak knew that something was very wrong. It took almost all his willpower to keep control of the cryptid. The creature was scared, no, _terrified_. Scared, terrified, hurt, lost, alone. It was so lost, so very, very lost, hiding within its own mind. Zak felt it, felt these things as though they were his own feelings, and felt raw anger and hatred towards Tempest.

"What the-?" Tempest looked at Threx, noticing that the beast kept flinching slightly and its garnet eyes were overlaid with a glowing orange. Shezar and his two partners had whipped out weapons when they'd heard Tempest's order. Shezar had a small pistol and the latter two had knives.

Officer Kinnly reacted quickly, stepping from the shadows and pointing his own gun at Shezar. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

Shezar and his men dropped their weapons, the former glaring at Tempest. "See, you, you scag! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Tempest practically shrieked, gripping the little whistle in his hands tightly. "_You _mayn't get out of this, but _I _will." He brought the little whistle to his lips.

Zak came running out, eyes a-glow, with Fiskerton right behind. Tempest blew on the whistle, emitting a sound only Threx could hear. But he didn't know that Kur could be affected too.

Threx gave a terrified growl, shaking his head, miserably in pain. Zak dropped to his knees and covered his ears, unable to block out the accursed sound. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt, and it was intensified since Threx and Zak were connected. The whistle noise was attacking their nervous systems with sound (Unlike the flute of Gilgamesh, which attacked the soul).

Seeing his brother on the ground in pain, Fiskerton emitted a deep, angry growl and made a jump towards Tempest. Tempest dropped the flute and flashed a knife at Fiskerton, who easily dodged it. The next few moments were naught but mere slashes aided by fury, and narrow dodges made by skill. Finally getting a clear head, Tempest made as if to stab, rather than slash, Fiskerton, and would have succeeded if he hadn't been knocked out from behind.

"_No one_, messes with _either_ of my sons."

Fiskerton directed a grateful noise to Doc, who'd arrived not a moment too soon. Doc nodded to the furry behemoth, then turned to Mark and said, "Thanks for the note."

The good officer lightly shrugged. "No problem, thanks for finding us."

Doc looked at the criminals facing the buissness end of Officer Kinnly's gun.

"Stay quiet and don't move. I doubt you're that involved in this, but I'm sure you _are_ involved in quite a few things that could get up locked up." He then went over to see how his family was doing.

Drew was fussing over Zak, who was just shaking off the last affects of the whistle. He seemed overall okay, perhaps because it had only affected him for a few moments. Threx, on the other hand, was shaking his head, as though he could still feel the pain of the device. After it had finally stopped, its Garnet eyes landed on the unconscious heap that was Tempest. Giving forth an angry storm-growl, he made his way towards the man, unsheathing his bourbon colored claws, full of intent to tear him asunder in the most vile of ways.

"No!" Zak shouted, leaping up a little unsteadily. He used his powers to stop Threx's advancement, but lost his hold since he wasn't fully recovered. Threx turned towards Zak, and upon seeing him, flattened his ears and backed against the metal walls, hissing fearfully.

Zak went over towards the cryptid carefully, ignoring his mother hissing for him to 'get back here', and speaking quietly. "Sorry lit- er, big guy. Didn't mean to scare you. But you shouldn't kill that guy. Yes, he's bad and has done bad things, but he'll be locked up long and good for it, okay?"

The cryptid didn't move an inch, its garnet eyes huge and fearful. Drew noted the hurt look on Zak's face, so she put a comforting hand on Zak and said, "Zak, honey, I think the fact that you could influence him put him in shock. He's been under that man's control for so long that any sort of control probably terrifies him. Don't take it too personal, okay sweetie?" Zak nodded.

"Well, let's wrap this up and get home," The good officer suggested.

**LINE BREAK PANCAKE LINE BREAK PANCAKE LINE BREAK**

Tempest was tried and taken to jail quite fast. Shezar, Adder, and the third man called 'Cobra', were found guilty on minor charges and sentenced to a short time in prison.

By means of persuasion on Fiskerton's part, they were able to get Threx onto the airship and drop him onto a forested mountain that gets ample rainfall annually. The cryptid- who Zak had suggested be renamed Garnet and was wholeheartedly supported by the rest- swiftly jumped out of the airship once the door had been open. Garnet had stopped a little ways away and gazed at the young boy, then turned around and bound away. Zak had recognized the long-time terror in its eyes, but also a glimmer of understanding. Understanding that the Saturday's had been there to help- and who Zak really is.

They Saturday's decided that before they take off they should Thank Officer Mark Kinnly with a nice lunch at a little Wesville restaurant. A fitting little goodbye.

So there they sat in a little restaurant with the good officer, when Zak asked a question that had been bugging him since this all began.

"So what'd that Tempest guy steal anyway."

Officer Kinnly reached into his jacket and pulled out something. He set it on the table so that Zak and Fisk could see it.

It was a little bluestone, about the size of a cherry, cut and very pretty. Gem would probably be a better term than stone, since it wasn't smoothly round and it shone beautifully.

"It's called 'Benitoite'. I'm sure your dad can give you a little more information than me."

Doc readily launched into and explanation. Geology was a type of science, after all. "It's a rare little gem, if it's blue. The more common form is white, but it's not worth as much. Especially to private collectors. It's only found In California. It seemed to be 's prized possession, that's probably part of the reason it was stolen."

After a moment of silence, Mark asked, "So...where are you planning to go next?"

Doc and Drew shared a look, "We're not completely sure. Sometimes we just visit places, sometimes people call us in. Why?"

Mark shrugged and casually said, "Well, I was just wondering mostly. Although... I do have a cousin in Mexico. His daughter's been spinning tales of little monsters causing havoc. There's been rumors around town too."

"Cryptids?" Zak suggested hopefully.

Mark grinned, "Chupacabras."

Zak looked at his parents pleadingly, "Can we go mom? Please? Pretty Please?"

Drew looked a little skeptical. "Well, I dunno...Doc?"

Doc nodded slowly, his scientific brain at work. "Well, I don't see why not. We haven't really been to Mexico in a while...And this could be a good opportunity." He looked at Officer Kinnly, "Thanks for everything Mark."

The good Officer shook his hand, "No problem, it's my job to help. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Zak and Fiskerton leapt up excitedly, racing for the airship, ignoring the strange looks people they past gave them.

"Mexico here we come, whoo-hoo!"

"Hrwhoo-hoo!"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Jail a few miles out of Wesville, 10:00 at night_

She sat in front of a glass panel, in simple affair and with no mask, but sunglasses, and a phone to her ear.

"You did excellent work Tempest. I was able to watch the boy enough to asses him, and no one knew your criminal character was an act."

Tempest grinned, not even a hint of insanity in his light blue eyes, "Oh Abbey, you _know_ I'm a criminal. As if I wanted to be part of Shezar's group though. So when you gettin' me out?"

Abbey smiled coldly at him, "I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with my boss soon. Ta!"

She left him there in shock. After a few moments, he leapt up shouting, loud enough to be heard through the thick glass, "But we had a deal! A _Deal_! You lying little-!"

As she made her way down the hall, Abbey Grey chuckled to herself. "Deal's off."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAP, "DESOLATION".**


	7. Desolation Pert 1

**A/N: I'm not dead!**

**Well, all things aside, I'm sorry if I'm a little late at updating (I don't know if I am. I feel a **_**little**_** late, but it's not like I have set date.) My copu (Computer) hasn't been well, so I don't always have a way to type my stories. Rest assured, I have been writing.**

**So, I'll say this now, I have never been to Mexico, never seen Mexico, nor did I do research (Except look at an Atlas to pick an area of Mexico). I know very little, very badly pronounced Spanish that isn't adequate nor do I trust google translate to give me proper sentences (Je ne parle pas espagnol. Je sais et comprends un peu de Français.) **

**I know California used to be part of Mexico, and both places are a bit deserty in some areas. So I think this would take place in Baja California in a little desert town. Purely constructed from my mind and probably inaccurate. I apologize.**

**This will most likely end up a three-parter (Sorry if you don't like that). I am using a **_**real **_**mythological/cryptid creature, but adding a few of my own…twists. Don't kill me. Please.**

**Thanks to all reviews thus far. Thanks to all who have followed/Favourited. I had a goal to get at least 20 follows and favourites. I almost cried, and I have never cried from happiness before. Thank you.**

**Well, enough of that. I think this will become a 2- or 3- parter. The next one planned will be much more to your tastes. Here's this for now.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Je n'ai pas "Ownership" de "**_**Le Secret Saturdays".**_

Desolation (Part 1)

"**The sands are swept by lonely air,**

**Desolation has lain the shores there bare,**

**Seagull and kittiwake cry out alone,**

**For the place destroyed is no more their home.**

**The ocean, it pulls and it tugs**

**The long-dead bodies away,**

**Mans' last gift to Earth,**

**An end to his blood-soaked ways."** _–( A short random poem by me, SirriusTheMoonblade. Depressing post-apocalyptic, ain't it?)_

He was dreaming.

_He walked through the dark passages of his mind, unaware that he was actually, physically, asleep. For once, since his powers had 'come back', he didn't dream of smoldering cities, didn't smell the burning destruction of Civilization. There was just…nothing. Simple, lovely, nothing._

_Still, something felt off. Why was he here? Was he…? Where…? He walked in confusion through the murky darkness, his questions dissolving before they could fully form._

"_Kur…can you hear me Kur?"_

_He whipped around, trying to locate the source of the voice, a voice that rasped and seemed to softly drift towards him. He saw only the empty darkness._

"_Do you remember me Kur? Can you hear me? Understand?"_

_He tried to respond that _no, he didn't know her, didn't fully grasp the words she spoke or why she spoke them_, but no sound came forth._

"_I am a fool…you have no previous memories, do you? I am speaking through the mirror places of far-way. Find me, old friend. Time runs short. Find me before Earth finishes its Sun-cycle. Find me Kur!"_

_He looked around, struggled to speak. He didn't understand, didn't know what she meant. Who was she? Why'd she call him old friend?_

_And when would it be too late?_

_He panicked, running through the darkness searching for answers. But none were found. He sat down in the dark, defeated. He felt frustrated and sad, and wasn't even sure why. Everything began to get lighter and lighter gray as he began to w_ake up.

As he got ready for the day, he felt the tiniest bit upset, but didn't know why, for he didn't recall an ounce of his dream

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

A sleepy Zak Saturday stepped through the automatic doors and out into the control room of the airship. His parents- Doc and Drew Saturday- were either at the controls piloting or looking up information about their 'mission'. Fiskerton, a "Gorilla-cat" cryptid and Zak's brother, was bothering the large Lizard known as Komodo.

Although everything seemed fine, normal even, he still felt unease and worry trickle through him. He shook his head briefly, as though trying to dispel these emotions, and sleepily greeted his family.

"Mornin' guys."

Doc kept his eyes glued to a screen and responded automatically, along with the rest of the family.

"Morning Zak."

"Morning Sweetie."

"Hrwarr-inn!"

"Kraah-sss!"

Zak went to see what his father was looking up, walking past an excited Fiskerton poking an agitated Komodo.

"Is that the stuff about the Chupacabras?"

Doc glanced up at his son, smiling and ruffling his hair briefly. "Yes. Apparently these sightings have been common. Some have claimed that their livestock are being killed by 'lizard-like creatures', some even claim that they're 'little winged devils'. No one seems to know for sure what they are. A total of three people have been reported to being attacked by them. It's all very strange."

"Sooo…Where exactly are we going?" Zak asked.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Doc replied, "North-Western Mexico, an area known as Baja California."

Zak looked at the map on Doc's Screen. "So, just below America? Are we meeting Officer Kinnly's Cousin there?"

Doc spoke while studying reports on another screen. "Maybe. She does live near there, on a small farm with her mother. But first we're going to a specific town where the attacks have been lately."

Zak nodded, although his father didn't see. He'd seen the descriptions on the report Doc was studying. They were quite grisly. Luckily no human had been killed.

Yet.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Out in the desert sands…_

He crawled out into the sun, scales rustling, and Dark, dark red eyes a-blinking in the sun's brightness. He darted a tongue out into the stale, dry air, tasting for danger. His kind usually came out at 'tween times- Dusk and Dawn- or at night, as the heat of day lingered but when it wasn't so _bright_. But something had bothered him.

Leaving his brothers and sisters behind in the comforting dark, he had gone to investigate above ground. Rippling forward swiftly, his natural features making him a swift creature. All the better for the hunt.

There. He sensed the heat-from a great source of energy- and saw a figure. His oddly dark, blood-coloured eyes focused on the figure, which had emerged from a large metal rock. His little heart hammered in his chest, for he knew who and what the creature was. He ran back to tell his brethren what he'd seen. _Who_ he'd seen.

Had to tell them Kur had arrived.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Zak stepped off the airship and stretched. He looked around at the desolate, sandy town. A few farms here and there with one or two small stores, a ranch, and even cars, sand-spattered but quite new. Luckily, probably since the town was so small and in need of repairs anyway, no images of destruction plagued him. He could imagine the smell of smoke though, in this heat.

Fiskerton, who had followed out with the rest of the Saturdays, muttered a growling complaint about the heat. Komodo hissed at Fisk, since he quite enjoyed the heat. Zak laughed at his brothers, who always found something to quarrel about.

Doc scanned around with a device on his always present gloves, while Drew spoke to a local who had approached the airship. Luckily Drew spoke Spanish, one of her favourite languages. She asked the woman about the 'Chupacabras'.

Zak, who'd watched as Fisk and Komodo's spat progressed, stiffened slightly and glanced around slowly. He felt as though someone was watching him. He saw no one, though, and if they were cryptids, then they were out of his powers range.

Zak was snapped out of his search as Fiskerton poked him a few times and growled questioningly. Zak shoved his brother's paw away lightly and replied, "I-it's nothing Fisk. It's probably just this heat making me uneasy."

Fiskerton shrugged and began muttering something about the heat, when Komodo- still in the mood for a good disturbance- decided to bite Fiskerton's foot. His fur stood on end and he yelped loudly, then started muttering a few choice curses at Komodo. Checking his foot and seeing that he was overall okay, he gave forth a growl and angrily chased after Komodo. Zak couldn't help but laugh at it all.

Drew looked over her shoulder and hollered, "Boys, can you come here for a minute! Don't forget, _we're on a mission!_"

Fiskerton and Zak hurried over, heads down in embarrassment, and both muttering something along the lines of 'we're not doing anything wrong'. Komodo just followed with his head held high, as though he owned the world.

Drew finished exchanging words with the local woman, then turned to the boys and Doc (who'd come over after finishing his scan), and explained the situation as best as she could.

"It seems it started a month ago, about eight days after a lunar eclipse. At first, only cattle were being attacked. Then cattle were being killed. Now, during this past week, the creatures have moved onto attacking humans. They're all really worried someone's going to be fatally injured, most people have already moved out of town."

"Any descriptions about the cryptids?" Doc asked.

Drew shook her head, "Not much. They seem to wake at dusk and be active at night. All I could discern was that they're reptilian…and have wings apparently. They're 'Diablos', the woman had said. 'Devils."

Doc seemed deep in thought, but Zak interrupted that by piping up and asking. "I don't think any of the legends state them as having wings, do they?"

"You have to remember Zak, that not all legends are accurate. This is one of the cryptids that were never properly observed or recorded. They're obviously nocturnal, that probably made it harder."

"Hrr, Soh-wurr wee doo?" Fiskerton asked, a bit befuddled.

Zak saw his parents exchange a look. He grinned and answered, "Fisk, we're going cryptid hunting.

At night."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Out among the sandy desert…_

The hissing of his brothers surrounded him, making him anxious. Their silky, night-black eyes shifted as they spoke among themselves in an old language almost forgotten. He- an aptly named one of the brethren known as Red-eyes- had conveyed that the powerful one had arrived. Questions were hissed along, and scales rustled nervously.

Why was the mighty Kur here? And why was his form different? Was he angry with the brethren, were they to be punished? Or was he here to defend them from the tall day-monsters?

Now Red-eyes was very young- only 120 or so- and at the last waking, he didn't recall the tall day-monsters being so numerous. They had brought food with them, but shot away the brethren when they tried to feed. It all confused Red-eyes, for the brethren must feed before the sleep-time returned, and the moon was bathed in blood again.

Red-eyes tried to sort through the worries in his small mind, but could only think of one thing. Perhaps _that's_ why Kur came. He _had_ spoken against attacking tall day-monsters. Now he only saw one solution. _Yes_, he thought, hissing worriedly.

_I must speak with Kur himself, and ask for his guidance, lest we all war with the tall day-monsters._


	8. Desolation Pert 2

**A/N: Here we go again, another chapter to **_**Sacrifice**_**, **_**Desolation part 2**_**!**

**I apologize to those who don't like three-parters, 'cause this is definitely going to be a three-parter. I also apologize in advance- this isn't the most climatic of chapters (I'm referring to all of 'Desolation'), and Zak's parents don't appear much in this. I'm still trying to plan a better more, *ahem*, **_**dramatic**_** ending. We'll see how that turns out. I at least think my chupacabras are better than the ones from the **_**Ben ten: Omniverse**_** special **_**T.G.I.S**_**. Then again, I don't like that reboot.**

**Just so you are informed, I may have Zak's powers work one way with a cryptid, and not the same with another. I'm specifically referring to communication, since I think his powers would interact differently with different cryptids.**

**Profuse Thanks-yous to ****Guest****, ****ChiguaBakemono****, and ****T.O Cole****. I appreciate your reviews immensely, and I hope you enjoy further chapters, all of you.**

**Well, the next chapter will be coming soon as I can finish it. My computer has been crashing and my days have been filled, so I apologize for delays-necessary and unnecessary. For your patience, I have a treat for you all in the next author note. Till then.**

**~RachnochSurren/SirriusTheMoonblade**

**DISCLAIMER: ****do we have to do this before every chapter? I'm honestly not sure. Anywhoo, **_**The **__**Secret **__**Saturdays**_** isn't owned by me, chupacabras aren't owned by me. I think the only thing I own is my creative license, my OC-species cryptids, and a sandwich.**

Desolation Part 2

The sands, normally a dull tan yellow in color, changed an intense orange awash in shadow. The sun had set and the surrealistic hour had settled across the land. Nary a creature moved, save those that could only be considered of the nightmare realm or brave enough to travel through it. No sane creature of day roamed this desolate stretch once the sun had set.

Luckily, many would argue whether the Saturdays were sane or not.

Zak casually leaned against a rock, the Claw hanging loosely in one hand, while his parents relayed the plan to him once more.

"Zak, you and Fisk wait here, at this point." Doc pointed to a spot on his holographic map where they currently were. "Drew, I want you to go to the southeast side," he drew a line with his finger, "and I'll wait a little northwest. If anyone sees _any_ activity, report it right away into the walkie talkies, got it Zak? I don't want you taking unnecessary risks."

Zak gave an exasperated sigh, "When have _I_ taken any unnecessary risks?"

Doc and Drew both raised an eyebrow, ready to respond, but Doc beat Drew to it. He counted off on his fingers as he recalled each incident. "The squid incident, the poisonous spiders, when we went to Canada, the time you…"

Zak cut him off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Canada was _not_ my fault!"

Drew gave him a look, "Regardless, we want you on _your best behavior_, got it?"

Zak sighed, defeated. "Kay, I'll be careful. No 'unnecessary risks'."

Doc nodded once, satisfied. "Good, now we can all go to our designated areas."

Drew called over her shoulder as she walked away, the large land-dragon following her, "I'm gonna drop Komodo off at the airship. Desert nights can get chilly. It's best if he stays there with the heater on."

Doc started walking away too, going a different direction. "Good luck everyone. And Zak…"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah, don't do anything stupid."

"I was going to say 'be careful'."

"Oh."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Red-eyes P.O.V._

He scrabbled across the still warm sand, circling well away from the town. He'd seen the Tall Day-Monsters inflict damage upon the brethren, and he had no desire to enrage them. Sand-scale, an experienced one of the Brethren, was still dying slowly in the home-nest. No, Red-eyes had no desire to encounter the beasts.

Except one.

It still perplexed him that Kur had taken a relatively weak form. Though, the Tall Day-Monsters _were_ quite intelligent. They had no natural weapons to speak of, but they were smart enough to make their own. Now that he thought about it, they were clever- and dangerous. Still, from the whisperings he'd heard, Kur's old form was quite formidable.

There! A Tall Day-Monster. But why was it out of the city at night? He skirted around the creature, slowly and quietly so as not to alert it. Quickly, when he was sure he wouldn't be detected, Red-eyes sand-shifted as far as he could. He rested after a moment, then scanned around with gem dark eyes, thinking inquisitively, _that Tall Day-Monster was unusually large. It was good to sand-shift away. But why was it out here now, and with no dancing-sun? Surely it couldn't see- they always have dancing-sun. And- wait, where's Kur's giant rock? It was here before now!_

He looked around frantically for the air-ship, not knowing Drew had moved it hours earlier towards her position. He tasted the air a few times. Realizing that it was useless, he continued Southeast, hoping to run into Kur.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Doc kept watch, wearing night goggles. Drew had the other pair, and Zak had Fiskerton. He glanced around, having the strangest feeling that something was watching him, but he heard nothing but the lonely breeze amongst the empty sands. He had radioed Drew and Zak earlier, who responded that everything was fine. No sign of chupacabras, or any sort of mini demon. It wasn't all that surprising to Doc, especially since the reports were all a few nights spaced.

A good bit above the horizon, the moon hung, its glorious splendor bathing the sands a dark silver. Cacti and low-winging night birds became silent silhouettes, and the Cacti stood tall and dark, like guardians of the netherworld. The illuminate of night was only half-full, its right side obscured in shadow, not completely helpful in visibility. _Good thing I have night-goggles_, the Saturday patriarch thought.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Zak sighed, fiddling with the Claw. It had been well over an hour, with Doc radioing in once, and watching Fiskerton try to catch night time crawlies was only entertaining for so long. There hadn't even been the sound of an owl, let alone a chupacabra attack.

_Where are they?_ Zak thought in annoyance.

Another twenty minutes passed, then another, until one more rounded to an hour, without a sight of anything. Not a sound, not a sight. Almost as if their venture was known to the creatures. Both sat in silence, wondering if they would sight _any_ chupacabras tonight.

Suddenly, Zak and Fisk whipped their heads around after hearing a soft, scrabbling sound. After a moment, nothing stirred, and both Saturdays relaxed. Fiskerton looked at Zak and gave him a weird look, pointing to his ear-tufts, inquiring as to how Zak had heard the sound. He just shrugged. He hadn't really told anyone about how his senses had very slightly strengthened, specifically hearing. He had promised himself that he'd eventually tell Fisk, but he felt it wasn't the right time yet. He'd tell him soon, maybe after this whole ordeal.

Again, the subtle sound of sand shifting, followed by a 'Chirrrup!' Both boys swung around, battle ready, only to see a pair of red eyes flash. The silhouette of a small creature squeaked in alarm and began to scrabble in the sand, covering its body with dark wings, and its head with its foreclaws.

Zak and Fisk shared a confused glance, the later grumbling something nonsensical. Both then shrugged and looked back at the creature. Zak couldn't see much detail in the dark, but he could see that the creature was about the size of a cat. Zak whispered to Fisk so as not to startle the creature further.

"What do you think Fisk? It seems smaller than the descriptions. Maybe it's a, uh, an, uh….kitten? Pup? Whatever you'd call a baby chupacabra?"

Fiskerton shrugged and mumbled more unintelligible speech. Although he could see better than Zak in the dark, the cat-sized creature had covered itself up fairly well, wings and claws dusted in sand, making it hard to distinguish from the shadowed ground. If they could get it to uncover itself, they'd know if it was a chupacabra or not.

Zak had already thought of this, and leaning down on his knees, he held out a hand and muttered soothingly to the cryptid. Slowly, it began to uncover itself and crawl forward, one limb at a time, while casting worried glances at the lumbering Fiskerton. Zak noticed this, and without turning his head, he softly hissed at Fisk, "Get down! Make yourself seem smaller- he's scared of you."

Fiskerton grumbled softly, but complied. The cryptid scooted a little closer, but stopped a little short and tasted the air with a flickering tongue. Seeing the silhouette stop, Zak decided to give his powers a go. He just needed a little light to see. Remembering the bunyip incident, he didn't want to use the full strength of his power, and he didn't want to connect right away. This would be more difficult, and use a higher level of control, but he thought it was worth it. Soon, the little area was bathed in an eerie orange glow from Zak's eyes and the Claw.

The creature stood before them, seemingly paralyzed by the light, its red eyes wide and unblinking. It was indeed the size of a large cat, a dull clay coloured brown, like boulders in shadow. Its body was covered in Pandion-like scales, and little thorn like protrusions ran down its back. It had two large wings protruding from an area above its shoulders that were tipped with a large claw each, and it had four, thick clawed limbs. Its wings appeared to aid the cryptid in running rather than flight, seeing as they seemed battered and were currently tipped in the sand, and it had a thick tail that probably propelled it over the ground. Lastly, its head was wedge shaped like a typical lizard. Its forked tongue stuck halfway out, as though it had been tasting the air when it froze with shock.

Zak glanced at Fisk, careful to not accidently connect with either cryptid, and saw him tap his head, making a questioning noise. Zak shook his head once. Silently, the phantom motioned to the lizard cryptid, earning one more nod from Zak, this time affirmative. He turned back to the chupacabra.

He took a deep breath and blinked slowly, then stared into the cryptid's red eyes. The cryptid started as the connection took hold, its red eyes now glowing with orange fire. Zak wasn't sure if it could understand, or be able to respond, so he asked something simple. It didn't always work, but he tried anyway, speaking aloud and in his mind.

_Hi, I'm Zak. Who ar-_

_You are Kur, and I had seeked you._

The response came fast, slamming into Zak's mind. He opened his eyes wide in surprise, making his orange-burning eyes even stranger looking. The cryptid had hissed physically, but had spoken through the connection in a way that Zak understood.

_You are Kur_, the creature hissed again, nodding once in approval. _I am Red-eyes, young of the Brethren. I sought mighty Kur for his wisdom- and perhaps help._

_Why? What's wrong?_ Zak asked, ignoring Fisk, who was asking what the chupacabra, Red-eyes, was saying.

Red-eyes tilted his head and blinked rapidly, searching for words. He wasn't used to this mind-language, which was telepathic English. Fiskerton scratched his head in confusion as the lizard-cryptid emitted a series of hisses and rat-like squeaks. Zak, though, understood.

_Soon, they come, my brothers and sisters of home-nest. They seek revenge against the Tall Day-Monsters. I do not wish for the Tall Day-Monsters to attack us, nor do I want to instigate a long-fight like the Brethren. It is bad enough we skirmish over feedings. Reflect, Kur, upon my words, and help if you can. Please, Red-eyes asks dearly._

Zak dropped the connection, the strain of holding it starting to tire him out. He turned to Fisk and repeated what Red-eyes had said. When he was done, Fisk asked, "Hrwaah uhr taahl dray mronstrers?"

Zak shook his head, "I'm not sure. Red-eyes said that they'd fought over 'feedings'…" Suddenly, what Red-eyes said had clicked, making more sense. "Wait…I think he might mean humans! It's humans, Fisk! They probably drive off chupacabras when they hunt for livestock blood! That's why the Brethren want to fight, they've been injured when all they want to do is eat! I'll ask Red-eyes if he knows when they'll attack."

He strived for a connection again, harder because of the earlier strain. Once both he felt the connection and both pairs of eyes- orange-brown and Deep red- began to glow, he put forth the question.

_When do they plan on attacking, Red-eyes? Do you know?_

Red-eyes shook his head. _I don't know for absolutely. I am sure Red-eyes brothers will attack few nights before Blood-Moon returns. We must feed well and then return to long-sleep on blood-moon. Yes, few nights before, Red-eyes is sure._

_Blood Moon…?_ Zak turned when Fisk poked him. The gorilla cat mumbled, "Durrn errcripse." Zak nodded in understanding. Red-eyes meant an Eclipse. A Lunar Eclipse.

He turned back to the blood-eyed chupacabra. _We'll help as best as we can. My parents, er, some 'Tall Day-Monsters' we know will help us. Maybe we can talk to the Brethren or something. _

Red-eyes was ecstatic, to say the least. He hopped around lightly, wings flapping randomly, and hissing, _I knew, I knew! Red-eyes knew Kur would help! I am a smart brother of all! Red-eyes is as smart as the black-eyed Brethren!_

While Red-eyes danced in jubilation, Zak cut off the connection, exhausted, and fell to his knees. After a few moments of rest, Zak got to his feet, deciding upon the next course of action.

"I think we should finish our job, Fisk. I'll give mom and dad an overview tonight, then we can discuss it and act in the morning, 'kay?"

Fiskerton nodded, and putting on his most serious face (which just made him look more comical), saluted. He laughed heartily while Zak gave him a mock glare. All the while, Red-eyes danced at his accomplishment.

Tomorrow, they'd try to prevent a slaughter.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Out in the desert…_

In the darkness underground, hissing and scrabbling marked and argument. Night-sky, a sister of the Brethren, took charge, laying simple plans and choosing a day of attack. Some itched to go attack _now_, but Night-sky- who was as intelligent as Red-eyes, if not more- insisted they wait a few days, and with proper planning, attack. Her aggressive persistence more than her logic won out, and Night-sky became a temporary leader.

None noticed Red-eyes' absence.


	9. Desolation Pert 3

**A/N: Sorry, I tried to get this up before the busy months began, so here it is!**

**This is such an anti-climatic chapter. I PROMISE THERE WILL BE AN ACTION SCENE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I know there hasn't been much, sorry.**

**Thank you to ****T. **** for your review, very much so appreciated. Glad you like the story so far! (Also, I noticed FF has problems with underlining and has cut out peoples' names before, I profusely apologize that I haven't found a way to fix it yet. Same with random letters in the fic.) Also thanks to ****KawaiiFangirlOvrLord****, have fun reading! **

**Also, I thank the two people who have sent me a cryptid so far. They shall remain nameless until I feature their cryptid. I'll put something in the disclaimer akin to "The cryptid in this chapter is created and owned by (insert name here), not me."**

**Feel free to send in your cryptids. The only thing I ask is name (of species. If you want to give it a name that's fine too.), description (fur color, eye colour, etc.), and anything else you feel needs to be known. If I need a specific detail I will be sure to message you.**

**If I feel I can't find a way for your cryptid to be used in the main **_**Sacrifice**_** arc, I will make a long one-shot (exceeding 3k at the smallest) for your cryptid, and announce it here in an A/N. But I will strive for your creature to appear here, and I'll message you first about the one-shot thing for your permission. **

**Thank you once more if you have followed/Favourited this story, it's a great support.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own this show or chupacabras, only their elaborated lore presented here. Dang, I'm gonna miss Red-eyes.**

Desolation Part 3

Drew stopped searching for cryptids a moment and gazed East. Pre-dawn sky was lit, the sky a soft, but still somewhat dark blue. Every moment that ticked by was shown by the sky growing lighter and lighter as the sun threatened to overflow its radiant light into the sky.

Drew sighed. She missed these simple moments in life. She sighed again, knowing her family's life could never be simple. She was suddenly gripped by the iron jaws of determination. Her family's life may never be simple, but she liked it that way. It didn't mean they could never take a break. Surely they could take some time off from their hectic lives? Some sort of…Vacation?

She smiled suddenly. _Yes_, she thought,_ why don't we take a vacation?_

She broke out her thoughts just as the Sun began to burst free from the horizon. The land began to glow a soft buttercream color. There was nothing like the simple things in life. One only had to stop a moment to appreciate them.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dawn. The world awash with a pale tone, similar but opposite to the dark lighting of twilight. A good day as any to walk through the desert.

So there Zak blundered along, yawing, back to the airship. Behind him, Fisk was talking animatedly to Red-eyes about the nuisance that is Komodo. Although he didn't understand a word the behemoth growled, Red-eyes nodded and blinked dutifully.

The sand seemed to stretch on forever to Zak, colours began to blur into one another. What was probably only a twenty to forty minute walk seemed like eons to the exhausted Saturday boy. It wasn't even the fact that he'd stayed up all night. Rather, it was the fact that he was awake at what he considered to be an ungodly hour, with a job to do, and no pancakes or any other such breakfast.

Eventually, all three made it to the airship, Zak tapping in the pin code and leading the two other cryptids in. Red-eyes hesitated a moment, scared of any Tall Day-Monster objects, but he trusted Kur. He followed them in through the darkened doorway.

Red-eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the light. He, being a nocturnal creature, didn't care for light, finding that it made everything hazy and irritating. And artificial light was a whole new thing, being more intense and concentrated than the Sun. Zak quickly dimmed the light for the cryptid. The chupacabras head flickered from side to side as he took in the new sights and smells.

Zak slowly looked around, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the now dim light. Nothing seemed out of place, and he didn't sense anyone. His parents weren't back yet, but were probably on their way.

The door from the hall hissed open loudly, startling the boys. Komodo strode in haughtily, but stopped short at the sight of Red-eyes. The chupacabra blinked and dipped his head politely. Komodo tasted the air once, than growled at the foreign creature, wary.

Zak calmly talked to komodo, not wanting a dispute to arise between the two lizard-like cryptids. "Komodo, be nice. This is Red-eyes, a chupacabra. He came to help us with the attacks. Plus, I think mom and dad might wanna see him in one piece, 'Kay?"

Komodo hissed reluctantly. The message was clear: He'd stay out of their way as long as Red-eyes stayed out of his. Zak relayed the message to Red-eyes in a nicer way. Red-eyes just responded with something akin to a shrug.

Another half-hour went by before Drew and Doc came back. Zak and Fisk had already gotten breakfast by then and had turned on the coffee pot for their parents. Doc ruffled Zak's hair affectionately as a form of thanks. They all sat at the table to discuss the previous night.

"So, you said you found something Zak?"

Zak stayed silent a moment, deciding on what to say. He nodded once. "Yeah. I…found one of the chupacabras last night. Or, rather, he found me."

"What?!" his parents exclaimed at once.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zak's dad said.

"Were you attacked?" his mom this time.

Zak held up his hands defensively. "Mom, Dad! Calm down! I'm _fine_. The cryptid actually sought me out to _help_ him."

"Tell us everything-from the beginning," Doc stated, a little peeved that his son hadn't said anything last night.

So Zak told the whole story. The encounter, Red-eyes' pleas, and the plans for the attack. Afterwards, he called Red-eyes out into the kitchen/Dining room area. The lizard-like cryptid slunk into the kitchen like a cat, casting wary glances at Zak's parents.

They silently observed Red-eyes, mentally taking notes to add to the database later. One of the key differences between the real creature and the legends was that he didn't look as grotesque as the legends described. He merely looked like a large winged lizard, only a person with a fear of anything scaly would screech at the sight of him. Drew spoke softly to Zak, taking into account of how skittish Red-eyes was.

"Did he tell you anything else? Like the attacks on the cattle?"

Zak spoke at a normal volume, since Red-eyes was used to him. "All I really understood was that they hibernate between lunar eclipses. They also only seem to feast on bovine blood -not human- and haven't intentionally killed any of the cows. That's kinda why Red-eyes was confused when the humans began attacking his people."

Doc nodded slowly and whispered, "Makes sense. None of the reports mentioned death."

Zak felt relief at that statement. If his parents could understand, maybe the townsfolk and Red-eyes' Brethren would. Then maybe the attacks would stop and the chupacabras wouldn't thirst for revenge.

"So…what should we do?" The Saturday boy asked. "I mean, what's the plan?"

Doc and Drew stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating. Then Drew spoke, "Doc and I should go speak with the villagers, explain the situation to them. You and…Red-eyes should go and talk to The Brethren. Take Fiskerton with you."

Doc's eyes creased in concern. "Really Drew? Should we send him to the chupacabras' nest on his own? These cryptids have shown that they aren't afraid to attack humans."

Drew was about to respond when a bout of hissing interrupted her. Zak muttered, "Gimme a minute", then connected with the red-eyed cryptid. Zak then asked him to repeat himself and listened closely.

_Red-eyes will stop Brethren from hurting thee, Kur. I doubt they'll even attack Kur, for fear of his punishment. Red-eyes, a loyal one, guarantees safety. Tell your nest-watchers that you won't be attacked. Red-eyes promises this._

"He said he can guarantee my safety. I trust him," Zak relayed. His mom was about to protest so he quickly said, "He's telling the truth-I know he doesn't want anyone else getting hurt. And before you ask how I can be so sure…It's a Kur thing."

Doc nodded reluctantly and Drew agreed. Zak sighed inwardly with relief. He didn't want to mention that his safety was a 'Kur thing' too. It made him uncomfortable.

So plans were set for that afternoon, giving them time to rest for a bit. When they moved, they'd have to be quick. Or else.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_In the nest of the Brethren…_

Sky-wing opened one night black eye, and then the other. He waited a moment before he began to move his head slowly around the nest, making sure that the brethren were slumbering softly. Seeing them all asleep, including Night-sky, he had to hold back a satisfied hiss. He would be able to leave with his group unbeknownst to the Brethren.

Sky-wing stood slowly, stretching stiff muscles. He wasn't much different from the other Brethren. Maybe a little more lively in color, his scales a brighter tone, with hints of sandy yellow. The only key difference was his wings, which were slightly larger than average, and his forearms were stronger. He wasn't as intelligent as Night-sky or Red-eyes (Both of whom he didn't care for), but he _was_ sly enough to undermine Night-sky without her knowledge. Quickly he gathered his cohorts and led them out one of the tunnels, into the midday sun.

The six other Brethren with him hissed in annoyance, unused to such light and heat. But although the air burned like the Tall Day-Monsters dancing-sun, Sky-wing didn't complain.

A slightly burlier cryptid approached Sky-wing and spoke with a deep hiss, _What now, Sky-wing? Long-hiss is ready for revenge._

Sky-wing blinked and looked around at the others, his eyes lingering on one small than the rest. _We move on to their nest_, he stated simply.

The smaller one spoke up, _Won't we be slow because of the burn-air? How will we have the energy to attack?_

Sky-wing blinked. The small one had been sired by Sand-scale, who lay in the nest with failing health from a fast-rock wound. He was normally a peaceful creature, like Red-eyes (who shared the same blood through their nest-mother). He was quite intelligent too, which is why Sky-wing let him come. If he hadn't, the small one would have found his own way and caught up. He only hoped he could protect the small one.

_Don't worry, Burrow-owl_, Sky-wing hissed, _We'll go slow, and rest before night-break. At mid-moon, we hunt._ He turned towards a different direction and began walking, the Brethren trailing behind.

Burrow-owl followed along, sulking. He hated how his name was used, as though he wasn't anything more than a feather that could be destroyed by a breeze. His mother - rest her bones- had known that her son wouldn't be as large as his father, the massive Sand-scale. He wasn't even as big as Red-eyes! His name, taken from the small sand birds, only reminded him how much larger everything was when compared to him.

That's partially why he was going- to prove himself. But also to avenge his nest-father, who always told Burrow-owl that he'd grow. After this, he'd show how much he'd grown, that he wasn't just some small nestling, waiting for his next feed.

He'd make sure of it.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The Saturdays departed from their ship around four, going their own separate ways. Drew and Doc to the town, and Zak with Fisk and Red-eyes to the nest, both groups with similar, but slightly different, goals.

Red-eyes had assured the two Saturday boys that they would fit down the burrows, although it'd be a bit of a squeeze for Fiskerton. The Brethren liked space, Red-eyes had said, and had made the tunnels and the nest itself quite large. At least to the Brethren's standards.

Zak had asked why the Brethren's leader couldn't just come out and meet them. Red-eyes then had to explain that the Brethren didn't like the sun and felt unsafe during the day. It'd be better to meet them in the nest, where they felt safe. Besides, they didn't have a real leader, so it'd be better if Kur spoke to the whole mass.

So here they were, crossing through hot desert, on their way to go underground into a nest full of twenty-something cryptids, who _really_ didn't like humans at the moment. Zak sighed as his brother began complaining.

And now Fiskerton was shedding.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Doc and Drew had made it to the small town after walking an hour through the desert, planning on what they would say. When they entered into the town, Drew saw the woman she'd spoken to the previous day, selling something in a basket. Drew strode over to her and asked her in rapid-fire Spanish if there was a way to get the whole town together and speak together. The woman told her to wait about an hour. She'd get them all together. When the woman asked why, Drew just said that it was of the utmost importance, having to deal with the chupacabras. The woman nodded and hurried to get everyone together.

After the whole town - barely two hundred or so people - were gathered together, Drew began to speak loudly in Spanish, so that everyone heard and understood. Doc didn't have any clue to what she was saying -she could be relaying Kennedy's inaugural address for all he knew- but he had confidence that she was saying the right things. She had to, for Red-eyes' Brethren's sake, and for the townsfolks' sake. It was important in order to stop the chupacabra attacks and to keep the townsfolk feeling safe again. He glanced at the townsfolk who were listening intently to Drew. He only hoped that things went well on Zak's end.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Sky-wing and his group made slow progress, the hot air making them sluggish, and the bright sun burning like the heat of the underworld. Every one of them wished for cool night's descent.

Sky-wing glanced over his shoulder at Burrow-owl, who scowled at him. Sky-wing looked away, chuckling. He found it funny how easily annoyed Burrow-owl got. Regardless, he would protect Burrow-owl. No matter how much he hated it. It would be an offense to Sand-scale, and Sky-wing had too much respect for the older one. All-nest of the Brethren did.

_Can we rest for small time?_ Long-hiss, Sky-wing's number two, asked. Sky-wing nodded once, and Long-hiss slumped down in relief. The others followed suit.

Sky-wing glanced around and hissed softly. The Brethren were tired, but they'd made good time. He swelled with pride as he looked each one over: Long-hiss, Lone-moon, Sand-swift, Rock-claw, Dark-spine, and little Burrow-owl. They were excellent brothers and sisters of the nest, faithfully listening to him and willing to fight for their Brethren. No fellow could be prouder than Sky-wing.

He stood suddenly, startling the others. _Soon we get revenge, Brethren,_ he hissed. _And we shall show Night-sky our worth!_

All the others hissed in agreement, except Burrow-owl, who began to have second thoughts.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Zak and Fisk stood, looking at the hole with looks that were crossed between befuddlement and annoyance. It was barely big enough for Zak, never mind Fiskerton. The behemoth will probably lose half his fur scrabbling through _that_. Never mind all the fur Fiskerton had shed due to the heat. At the end of all this, Zak was sure Fisk would be bald. Poor guy.

Red-eyes looked back and forth at the two brothers, trying to follow there rapid conversation. Zak was trying to convince Fisk that he'd have to go through the tunnel, and the cat-gorilla growled all the reasons why he shouldn't. They both continued to argue heatedly for a bit when Red-eyes hissed loudly in annoyance, his red eyes flashing and baring his many sharp, needle-like teeth. Fiskerton yelped, then after calming down, accepted his fate.

Red-eyes went first, showing that no harm would fall upon them. Soon enough, on his hands and knees, and the claw clipped securely to his belt, Zak followed. Fiskerton followed after them, grumbling, and with his fur brushing the roof in the most uncomfortable way.

All three travelled through the dark and silence. Red-eyes and Fisk could see quite fine, but Zak had to travel by the senses of touch, sound, and instinct alone. He heard the soft echo of Red-eyes' hissing before him, and the brush of Fiskerton's fur behind him. The floor was a bit gritty, but relatively smooth and cool. The cool walls around him seemed to steal the heat from his body, leaving nothing but ice in place of the warmth. He tried to keep himself calm, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. It was hard because the walls seemed to press tighter around him and bring back the nightmares. The ones that had started in Antarctica. The ones born from the thought of cryostasis. The air became too cold, restricting movement, till he couldn't do anything in the darkness but send out his thoughts, and _it was too cold, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, he'd be forgotten and never found, left in a never ending isolation of hell…_

He shook his head briefly, dispelling the hauntings in his mind. He decided he needed to focus. Something like…Red-eyes. He could see his outline. _Wait…_ Zak thought, _Outline?_

Abruptly the tunnel opened up into a cavern, littered with sleeping forms. Scaly, winged lumps of various sizes were spread out like stray autumn leaves discarded by the wind. Some lay in groups, piled on one another in a jumble of wings, limbs, and tails, while others slept alone or near each other. Zak glanced around the room and saw that Red-eyes had been right, there were roughly twenty of the cryptids. The cavern itself was unexpected though. It then fully dawned on him that this is what Red-eyes had meant when saying '_the nest_' - it was the main place that the Brethren occupied.

The ceiling stretched up, higher than Zak had thought (Zak and Fisk could stand to their full height, and the latter could touch the roof with his paw), and the claw gouges indicated that it wasn't human made. The walls were imbedded with something – probably a mineral – that gave off a slight luminescence. Various ledges of different heights were found sticking haphazardly from the walls. The rough size of the Nest was probably that being two-thirds the size of a classroom, no bigger. It was also quite cool, the Nest being underground.

Red-eyes looked around the cavern slowly. He didn't want to wake up all the Brethren right away. He thought it would be better to wake a few at a time, so that they could see if the Brethren would listen, and also to get a few more on their side. He just wasn't sure who to wake up first. Sand-scale was injured, and many of the elders were too hot-headed. His first thought would have been to ask Red-moon, one of the wisest members of the Brethren to be born and his mother's mother, but she had died of old age a few days prior. His thoughts strayed to his brother. Poor Burrow-owl, he had dearly loved Red-moon. Soon, Sand-scale too would die. Red-eyes' sighed, scanning the room for his brothers form. Anxiety began to bloom in him like the desert cactus' flower. He couldn't see Burrow-owl anywhere in the room. He rushed over to Night-sky, the nearest cryptid, and tried to wake her up.

Zak knew something was wrong by how Red-eyes whipped around and began vigorously shaking one of the Brethren to consciousness. The lighter built one shook him off and began squeaking softly. The shared a conversation of hisses and squeaks. Zak shared a confused look with Fisk.

Red-eyes roughly shook Night-sky, hissing, _Night-sky, wake! Where's my Brother? Where is Burrow-owl?_

Night-sky shook Red-eyes off her, squeaking angrily. She looked him in the eyes, taken aback by the blazing anger in them. _ Calm down Young-brother. What's the matter?_

_Don't you young-brother me! _Red-eyes hissed, lashing his tail. _Where's _my _young-brother?!_

_Calm down! He's right her-_ she cut off as she realized he wasn't anywhere in the Nest. A few others were missing too.

_Sky-wing's not here, along with Dark-spine, Long-hiss, Sand-swift, Lone-moon, and, er, Rock-claw. Burrow-owl must be with them_, Night-sky informed him, quickly falling into the calm, thinking personality she was known for.

His red eyes clouded in confusion. _Not here? Where could they have gon-_, His eyes widened. _They must have gone to attack the Tall Day-Monsters!_

_What?!_ Night-sky said, creating a high pitched noise somewhere betwixt a squeak and a screech. All holds on being calm and collected abandoned her as she cursed the few scheming individuals. _Those small scaled, sun loving, metal sucking sons of - !_

The sound of a throat clearing caused Night-sky to whip around in fear. In front of her stood a Tall Day-Monster, not fully grown, with unnaturally orange-tinged brown eyes. His voice terrified her as he spoke in the language of the Tall Day-Monsters, an unnaturally thunderous sound. His words were clear enough, and although directed at Red-eyes, Night-sky couldn't suppress a shudder, as if the words were swift-rocks aimed at her.

"Is there a Problem?"

_-About twenty minutes later-_

Night-sky was astonished, to say the least. Red-eyes had managed to find Kur- _Kur_ for the Brethren's sake! - and a way to end the bloodshed between them and the Tall Day-Monsters. Quietly, so as not to wake the whole Nest up, Red-eyes explained all he could to her. Then, to her surprise, Kur's eyes began to _glow_ with some sort of energy. Then Red-eyes' also began to glow, and she assumed hers did too, since she heard Kur's voice in her head, clearer than a cloudless sky. They all discussed what to do. They left the Nest, managing to leave the Brethren to their slumber, undisturbed. The beast- _Fiskerton_, Kur had called him- stayed silent the whole time.

They were now speeding through the rapidly cooling desert, every one of them hoping to catch up to Sky-wing's group. Once she realized that Sky-wing and his brother-shadow, Long-hiss, were missing, Night-sky knew that they were the ring-leaders of the expedition. Sky-wing had voiced louder than any brother or sister that he wanted retribution _now_, and Long-hiss always supported him. Bug-eater.

She pondered about Burrow-owl. What reasons would he have to go? It was true that his sire was grievously injured, but many of the Brethren get injured and die. It was desert life. None have every wished vengeance against the coyote-dog, or the sand-swimmer, or the bushy-tail. Burrow-owl himself had never cursed the sand-grounds or scream vengeance upon the Earth for his mother's death. He was as peaceable as Red-eyes, always avoiding arguments or scuffles. She supposed that perhaps he had been caught up in Sky-wing's madness. Whatever the cause though, they'd have to stop them, before it was too late.

Red-eyes was sand-shifting, getting a bit ahead of the rest. His worry for Burrow-owl spurned him on. He could only hope that the nestling was okay.

Zak too was worried. Here Night-sky and Red-eyes were putting so much faith in him. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to stop Sky-wing's group, and he was afraid to use his powers to stop him. Hell, even if he did stop Sky-wing with words, there was no guarantee that the rest of the Brethren will listen. He hoped that they were united in their views, like they were united by name.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the forms ahead. Suddenly, the resting figures caught his eye. He called out to his group, careful not to alert the figures ahead. "Guys, look! I think that's them ahead!"

Fiskerton shielded his eyes with a paw and the two chupacabras squinted, trying to see the figures in the fading light. The four travelers shared a look, then took off running.

Sunset was only a few moments away.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Burrow-owl catnapped in the day's last few moments of light. Sky-wing had called a halt, positive even though the journey to the town was taking longer than he had anticipated. Burrow-owl had curled up calmly, while Dark-spine had released a disgruntled hiss. Then they all fell silent and rested.

He was awoken from his dream – something about a liquid night sky and sparkling stars – by the voice of his brother calling his name. All he saw was a flash of red, and then there was his brother nuzzling him and asking if he was okay. Burrow-owl was quite embarrassed. He pushed his brother away with one clawed paw, saying, _Red-eyes, Burrow-owl is fine! No fuss over me! You're making me paler than the sands!_

Burrow-owl's scales did indeed become paler, the Brethren's equivalent to blushing. He was about to ask his brother why he was here, when he caught sight of the two tall creatures behind him. His eyes widened in terror.

_May the sands swallow me! What in the name of the underworld are those two monsters doing here?!_

The other brethren began hissing wildly, from fear, anger, and astonishment. Zak's eyes flashed with a mix of annoyance and pain, but the emotions passed swiftly. He looked at Night-sky and nodded once. Then she spoke.

_Do not fear, Brethren. This isn't a normal Tall Day-Monster. This is the great dragon, Kur. This is his new form. He is here to help us sort out our problem with the Tall Day-Monsters. He sent some creatures to speak to the others. He is confident that they will no longer attack us, as long as we don't attack them._

_Your words sound true, Night-sky. But how can we trust Kur? We know his history. His power, his deceit. Why listen? _Sky-wing hissed, lashing his tail.

Night-sky dipped her head, gritting her teeth at Sky-wing's haughty attitude. Composing herself, she politely hissed, _With the Brethren's permission, Kur will speak with all._

Sky-wing consented, slightly eager to hear this creature speak. Night-sky flapped her right wing, telling Zak to go ahead. Zak took a deep breath, then connected.

All the Brethren, minus Red-eyes and Night-sky, squeaked in surprise as all their eyes began to glow. Even Fisk gave a small help as Zak connected with him too.

Zak winced at Fisk's surprise. He apologized, "Sorry Fisk. By trying to connect with so many, I couldn't filter you out."

Fiskerton grumbled, narrowing his now glowing eyes. He forgave Zak- this time. Next time, he'd owe the behemoth some sort of appeasement. Like chum.

Zak turned to look at the Brethren, noting that their overall fear had faded. Taking a breath to steady himself, he began to explain.

He told them of how the Tall Day-Monsters had been scared of the Brethren and didn't understand that the Brethren needed to feed. The cattle were considered property of theirs, and they were concerned that the Brethren were going to kill all their cattle. He continued on, trying to show these few individuals the Humans' point of view. He tried to use all their vocabulary that he'd learned from Red-eyes (Although he did say 'Humans' once, and then had to explain that that was what 'Tall Day-Monsters' called themselves.) He made sure to keep the connection when he was done, in case they wanted more clarification.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Lone-moon spoke slowly. _I see sense in Kur's words. Sky-wing, call off attack._

Sky-wing dipped his head. _Sky-wing agrees, there is mistake on both sides. I too trust Kur's word. I will speak to the rest of the Brethren and quell their vengeance. Thank you, Kur, for your wisdom on the matter. No blood will be shed._

The others' all dipped their heads in agreement. Burrow-owl still felt angry over Sand-scale's injury, but he wasn't foolish enough to ignore Kur. He quivered a little with sadness and anger.

Feeling Burrow-owl's feelings through the connection, Zak said, "_I may be able to help Sand-scale with his injury."_

Burrow-owl's eyes widened like the moon. _Really? You could heal Sand-scale? Would you, Kur? Honest?_

Zak nodded, then added, "_As best as we can. It's not definite that he'll get better, but it is possible."_

He dropped the connection, exhausted. Burrow-owl grinned at Red-eyes, who just nuzzled his brother happily. For once, everything was working out okay.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Two days passed. The rest of the brethren along with the townsfolk were convinced not to attack the other. Doc had taken care of Sand-scale's wound -a bullet had been found in his body- but the chupacabras arm would always be a bit lame. Burrow-owl was just glad that his sire was alive. Zak said good-bye to the Brethren, noting how Red-eyes and Night-sky seemed to stand a little closer to each other. Good for them, he hoped they would be happy.

The Saturdays then departed. They sat in the control room of the airship, currently leaving Baja California behind. Zak looked at the clouds through the window, missing the Brethren. He had found them quirky and amusing, compared to some of the other cryptids he'd met. He also had a lingering feeling that usually stayed with him after he'd connected with a cryptid. Fiskerton too was subdued, picking up on his brother's emotions. After a bout of silence, Doc cleared his throat. Gaining everyone's attention, he spoke.

"So your mother has this, uh, idea about a vacation. She thinks it would be good for us all to take a break from things. We discussed it and picked a place. Drew?"

His wife continued for him, "We decided that we should go visit Kumari Kandam."

Zak hopped up, grinning broadly. "Really?!" He exclaimed. He started asking questions, excited. "We're visiting Ulraj? How long are we gonna stay? When are we going? Soo-?"

Doc cut him off, chuckling. "Whoa, calm down Zak. We're going soon. In fact, I charted our course there just now. You should probably go rest, it'll be a few hours."

Zak ran to his room, whooping in excitement. Fiskerton followed him, also giving call to his happiness. Soon they'd see their fishy friend again, without being on a mission. And won't Komodo be pleased.

It didn't mean that trouble wasn't waiting for them.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

_Two lunar eclipses later…_

The moon illuminated the sandy ground where two small, winged creatures tussled. One was a darker scaled male with eyes more ebony than the night, and the other was a paler-coloured female who had eyes the same shade of red as fire. An older one of their species resting in the mouth of a tunnel called them over.

Both ran over, trying to outrun the other. The female made it first. Panting, she asked, _Are you going to recite us a story, Sire?_

_Are you, Red-eyes?_ Her brother asked.

Red-eyes glanced back and forth between his two children, a smile forming. He then hissed, _Your mother, Night-sky, asked that I tell you _the_ story._ He stopped when the male lifted his wing. _Yes, Sky-eyes?_

Sky-eyes hissed, _Is your young-brother Burrow-owl in it?_

Before Red-eyes could answer, the female blurted, _Is this Kur's story?_

_Next time raise your wing, Dancing-sun!_ Her brother hissed in annoyance.

Red-eyes waited until his two nestlings fell silent. Dancing-sun looked sheepish and apologetic, while Sky-eyes looked downright annoyed. Red-eyes chuckled, then answered, _Yes and yes. This is the story of Kur, and the time he came to the aid of the Brethren and the species known as Humans…_


	10. MICROCHAPTER

**A/N: I'm back, and with a microchapter! I have had a micro planned for awhile, just now getting around to it. `\\_("/)_/` *Shrug***

**I swear, I have the next chapter written! I just know it's not going to be typed up that fast, so I thought I would type a little drabble-chapter-thing, like a mini episode.**

**I have much to say, but I'll save that for the next AN. It's fairly important.**

**Thank you to all you wonderful people who have followed/favourited! I am astounded – I never expected the numbers to get into the 30s, I only had high hopes for at **_**least**_** 20! So thank, very much so. **

**As a gift, I will reveal that the next chapter arc will be entitled "Lull" and will feature Ulraj. Will be a two- or three- parter.**

**Let's all thank Lepidolite mica for sending in a cryptid!. His was the first, and I plan to have it show in a later chapter arc. For now, though, Ihave written a one-shot entitled _Insatiable,_ so please check it out!**

**Thank you T. ** **for your review. ^-^ Glad you're enjoying the fic! I do plan to compare Kur's past with his plausible future. Zak is just trying so hard to not become a monster. It's not like he remembers being Kur, so why so much expectation for him to be a bad guy? Then again, good material for the fic.**

**I couldn't fit this idea into the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy seeing our friendly Naga from the first chapter – I had planned to bring him back again.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Nope, nada, zip is the amount of TSS that belongs to me.**

MICROCHAPTER

Nahga sat – as only a snake-creature could sit – against a tree in a forest-like area. He had moved his small faction, followers of Kur, to a new home and changed his name to a title similar to their species name. He was deep in thought, worried about his master.

He knew what power lay within the boy – and recognized he was only a boy. He understood that Kur's new form would need time to grow, to mature. Only then could he become the mighty Kur again. But for the time being, he was only a boy still learning who, and what he was, and trying to contain the energy that surged within. Nahga sighed. It worried him.

As his troubled thoughts, coupled with the slanting sun-rays warming his rouge hood, dragged him into the depths of sleep, he heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

_Nahga, old friend who is so young, can you hear me?_

He kept his eyes closed. "Of courssse, prophetessss."

He heard her making a click sound, disapproving. _That is the title witless fools gave me in the old days. I have sent Kur a message._

He raised an eye ridge, responding with surprise. "You knew?"

A rumbling chuckle echoed in his head, only the slightest bit of age ringing in it. _That he has returned in a new form, that of a human nevertheless? Aye. But Kur was always an unpredictable one like that. But that is not what I wish to speak of. Did you sense it?_

He spoke cautiously, hoping it wasn't what he thought she spoke of. "Hisss powerssss felt ssstrange. But what of it? Kur _and_ the Human-creaturessss are sssstrange, and he isss both."

Her voice grew sharp, _You sensed it Nahga, don't deny. I only found you because of your inner turmoil. You hope that the boy will be fine with time. I have seen events in the mirrors – possibilities you couldn't fathom, and realities that cannot be ignored. His power is off – and you know exactly why, just as I know._

Nahga's voice held a note of fear in it, resulting from his worry for Kur and the female's angry tone. "But you ssssent a messssage, correct?"

_I only told him to find me before the Earth's Sun-cycle ended. I hope that will be enough time._

"The year hasss only jusss' begun, sssurely time isss with you?"

She sighed. _Perhaps, perhaps not. Please Nahga, you must find Kur and guide him to me. If not…you know well what will occur._

Nahga did. He nodded, though she didn't see, and responded, "Of courssse I will try."

Her voice faded away as she said, _Fortune with you Nahga…_

Left alone, he whispered to the winds, "_And with you, Ancient one, asss alwaysss, Sabisaline, for you have been with Kur sssince hisss beginning…_


	11. Lull Part 1

**A/N:**

**I'll try to keep this brief. Due to circumstances in life and the need to focus on a personal project, updates will be a little slower. Namely, anywhere between 1-3 NAME months (August, September, October, etc.) I apologize for any inconveniences this may cause. I will still be writing and have the next 2-3 chapter arcs (4-10 chapters) sketched out. Thank you in advance for your patience.**

**If you have any feedback, questions, concerns, etc. please feel free to leave a review or PM me (I may take longer to get back to you through a PM; apologies).**

**Thank you to all who have followed/favourited since the last two updates. Welcome aboard! It is greatly appreciated ^-^. Also thanks to ****T. O. Cole**** for their review. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and that you remembered Nahga ^ – ^ . Thanks to ****LunarCatNinja**** for their review.**

**Ignore how Kumari Kandem is in the show – I didn't have any time to rewatch it, so I just made my own version/twist. Sorry if it bothers you.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I know the Kumari are **_**fish**_**people, but fish do eat other fish in the ocean, don't they? That's my excuse for the meals below.**

**Now I'm gonna shut up so you can enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Don't own, and never will. Sorry if Ulraj is OCC. The bottom half of a poem below is mine though. Feast based off the style of Sir Brian Jacques.**

…_as the Crescendo rises,_

_The mighty sound spilling over,_

_Ocean unto the Earth, _

_During the vicious storm;_

_Turning to the lone violinist – _

_There is a lull in the sound._

_The screech of halting strings,_

_The trailing of offended woodwinds_

_Halting slowly to their silence._

_Astounded, they look._

_To the one place they mustn't._

_They should listen, and count;_

_But the silence was too deafening._

_The chair sits empty;_

_Ever since the crash of cymbals,_

_The soloist has been…_

**Gone.**

Lull

In the water, four humanoid shadows rushed, silent and menacing. No more would they allow themselves to be plagued – the monster must be killed.

The lead one stopped, seeing a cave resting on the sandy bed, standing out dark against the fluorescent coral. He motioned with his spear, a simple affair with a wicked shell tip, and nodded once. The other three nodded once also; the message was clear. They were to rush in and slay it.

They sped towards the dark opening, the water swirling dangerously around them, but three of them stopped suddenly. The three – including the lead one – turned apathetic and their expressions became slack, their dull red eyes glazing over. The fourth one shook his comrades vigorously, well aware of the situation. But to no avail.

Something slithered out of the opening, making its way towards them. Seeing the creature coming, the unaffected one swam back home, a shred of hope that he could bring help. But in his heart he knew it was too late – his comrades are already dead.

The creature moved to the three paralyzed figures, who blinked, their eyes devoid of comprehension. Somehow, the effects wore off, but by then it was too late. They didn't even have time to scream as it darted forward.

The water became clouded with blood.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Zak woke up as turbulence hit, shattering whatever dream he had been having. He got up, rubbing a sore head. Dang turbulence decided to chuck him off his bed, and on the side with his dresser. How convenient.

…_before the Earth finishes its cycle._

He stopped rubbing his head suddenly, confusion clouding his expression.

_Find me!_

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thought. His mind felt clouded and fuzzy, like he hadn't fully woken up. Like the dream still clung to him, whispering through his conscious from the depths of his subconscious.

He walked out into the hallway, his door sliding shut with an automatic click. The halls seemed too bright, and the roar of the engine too loud to his still exhausted body. It'd been quite a few hours, so he didn't feel like he was going to drop dead, but he _was_ still really tired. He was pulled out of his musings when he reached the dining room door. Emanating from under said door was the sound of sizzling bacon and a bombardment of smells. One of them (aside from the rich, smooth smell of coffee beans) was a light, fluffy aroma that could only be one thing. Pancakes.

The Saturdays turned to look at the door as it slid open, revealing a certain Zak Saturday with disheveled white-on-black hair, rubbing tired eyes and yawning. He sat down at the table, eyes lighting up considerably when he saw his favourite breakfast. He gave a tired, 'morning'.

Drew Saturday set a plate of breakfast in front of him, and kissed him on top of the head, saying, "Morning sweetie. You can rest a little more after you eat. We won't be reaching Ulraj's until sometime after Lunch."

He smiled at his mother, all the thanks she needed. Then grabbing his weapons of choice, gave a mischievous smile to his older-brother-figure Fiskerton. The gargantuan gorilla-cat smirked back. They then both attacked, digging into the meal vigorously, turning breakfast into a competition.

A usual morning.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kumari Kandem. The underwater metropolis was thriving – despite recent events – under its young king's rule. Ulraj, his highness and ruler of the submergiant kingdom, was well respected and loved by his people. The citizens showed patience, knowing that he was still young and hadn't really gotten to properly grieve his father. Recognizing his own weaknesses, and showing a bit of wisdom, he had an old family friend help guide him in his rule. They made a good team – Ulraj and Koothra – and Koothra had no intention of overthrowing the young king. He was a loyal fishperson, Koothra was.

At the moment the king and his advisor sat in the throne room discussing what to do about the current predicament. One of Ulraj's hands lead to his neck, turning the pendant this way and that. Doc had returned it after Argost's…demise, as it were, but Ulraj didn't quite trust himself with this kind of power. He hoped to find a safe place to keep it, rather than around his neck. And no, they most certainly wouldn't use it for the problem. It was simply too dangerous.

A guard suddenly burst into the throne room, dropping to one knee and crossing his right arm over his chest in a type of salute. He looked to his king, and when he received a nod of approval, spoke a bit breathlessly.

"Your highness, a human craft – a _submarine_, we believe – has been sighted coming this way. After a bit of surface investigation, we have found an airship anchored on the water. I made all haste to inform you."

Ulraj kept his composure, but inside he was squirming with happiness. A large airship and sub could only mean one thing. He shared a look with Koothra, the later smiling broadly.

"Perhaps, Sire, the Saturdays could be the answer to our current predicament."

Ulraj nodded. "That very well may be. But first, let us welcome them. I think a feast should be in good order."

The guard nodded, then stood. "I shall inform the cooks immediately, your good grace."

When he left, Ulraj deflated into the throne with a sigh that was part tiredness and part relief. Surely, the Saturdays would help. Plus, when the matter was solved, he had something rather important to discuss with them.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

After docking the little sub outside of the underwater city's air bubble, all the Saturdays (including Fisk and Komodo) donned air suits and swam to a small aperture extending halfway out of the translucent dome. There they entered, going through a series of rooms, until they entered an air-filled chamber where they could discard their suits. (Such a building was used so that the people of Kumari Kandem could go through the pressure changes of water-to-air and vice versa more comfortably.)

After they had left that room, they entered one final room, where Ulraj and his advisor stood. They nodded formally, a small – but dignified – smirk on the young ruler's face. The Saturdays exchanged greetings, where on Komodo destroyed all formalities by tackling the young prince – consuming the delectable kelp necklace – and Zak laughed almost to the point of unconsciousness. Fiskerton almost joined him to that state.

Ulraj grumbled a few obscenities in various ocean languages as he picked himself up. Dusting himself off unnecessarily, he then shook Zak's hand firmly, that one competitive smirk dominating his face. Zak mirrored his expression.

"It is good to see you, Saturdays. I'd been told in advance about your arrival. You happened to arrive in time for a feast."

Zak's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome!"

Doc seemed a bit uncomfortable. "I hope you didn't throw a feast just for us."

Ulraj spoke in a voice of assistance. "Whether or not it was for your arrival, I do hope you will partake in it. My people love any excuse for festivities. But let us make our way there – we can converse more at the palace. If you'd follow me please."

They began to walk to the palace, Ulraj politely declining a carriage from his advisor. It wasn't that far, and Ulraj wanted to walk through the city.

They followed him through the oxygen-rich kingdom of Kumari Kandem. Even though he'd already been there countless times, Zak couldn't help but gaze around the city in amazement.

Buildings, much older than many of the surface world ruins, were stacked around at impressive heights. They all had become dark with algae and damp, some only just beginning to crumble at the edges. They varied from old yellow-gold to murky greens, grays, and blues. Some of the foundations actually dipped lower, their floors pooled with seawater. Coral gardens grew there, various Kumari tending them, much like humans with their front lawns or gardens. The houses not dipped enough to sustain these coral gardens actually had surface world grasses, nettles, and other such weedy plants. Zak actually saw a female Kumari carefully tending a patch of dandelions. He supposed only hardy plants could live in such a light-poor environment.

The streets began to change, broadening out, until the palace could be clearly seen. It rose regally – much like how the serpent of Kumari Kandem did when exiting the water – glowing in the dim lights of the water utopia. Many spires and battlements stood tall, all a deep golden-brown, like they were fondly overlooking the kingdom itself. To Zak it looked like a clash between the Taj Mahal and an old English Castle. He saw soldiers on the battlement chatting amicably and some playing a game involving a scallop shell and granite chips. Overall, the palace had a welcoming air.

But Zak and Fisk could both sense something under the surface, a rising tension that they couldn't quite place. Some glanced their way, a few with fear or relief. Even a small portion had anger in their eyes when they saw Zak, but that anger was probably because he was Kur. Not ever fishperson was willing to trust him. But even so, the other looks told him that trouble was brewing – that it had been for awhile.

It looked like their vacation had been cancelled.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The palace doors opened slowly, two strong Kumaris each pushing a door in the opposite direction of the other. Palace officials bowed respectfully, and Zak gave them awkward smiles. He didn't really care for the formalities – or the attention – but he knew it was the Kumari way. He had experienced many cultures that acted similarly. He sped up to stay with his parents and Ulraj, trying not to fidget nervously.

As they walked down a particularly ornate hall, a voice hailed, "Your highness!"

The Saturdays were greeted with the advisor (who had hurried ahead to the palace). The older Kumari was now wearing an outfit a little more voluminous than before. When he caught up with Ulraj, he whispered fervently in his ear.

Zak (and Fisk, he suspected) caught the end of Ulraj's sentence. "…After the celebration. No need to cause further worry." The older Kumari nodded, but then caught sight of the Saturdays. He smiled broadly, eyes twinkling, and heartily shook hands with each one. His grin never left as he spoke.

"It is an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you all! I apologize that we didn't get to proper introductions earlier. I am his Highness' personal advisor, Koothra. I do hope that you will enjoy your stay here!"

Ulraj coughed at the last bit. Once he had gained everyone's attention, he clasped his hands purposefully, stating, "Shall we continue on? Everyone is surely waiting by now, and the chefs have been preparing all morning."

"Of course, Ulraj," Drew responded flawlessly, and swept past him, ignoring his mutterings of, '_Impudent human – it is your highness to _you_'_.

After everyone had passed the king and his advisor – following Drew's lead – Zak glanced back to see the former fishperson give the latter one a pointed look. The Saturday boy hurried after his family, wondering what it meant.

But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

To say the dining halls of the palace were _lavish_ would have been the understatement of the century. Zak went through many words (he had an extensive vocabulary, thanks to his parents excellent home-taught education) like _ravishing, glorious, splendid, _and even _beautiful_, but could find no proper English word to describe the scene before his eyes. No word in _any_ language he knew, for that matter. Rather than donning Zak's stupefied look, Ulraj merely smiled, glad to see everything in order.

Small torches blazed, causing flecks of agate, mica, quartz, and other such lustrous sediments of stone to twinkle lazily where they were embedded in the sandstone-and-cement walls. Various carvings adorned said walls and furniture, overlaid with gold and silver leaf-foil, casting a warm glow all around the large chamber. But the focal point of the welcome air was the table.

Carved from various woods, it was a curious patchwork of dark and light. If one looked closely, they would note it was actually a few large tables connected. If they looked under the table(s), they would note metal latchings. Zak (who had been to quite a few different lands in his young life) could name some of the woods, and wondered how the Kumari obtained such diverse wood, and in such a large amount. He supposed fallen trees into the ocean, but he still couldn't comprehend how it was in such good condition.

Place mats, a deep velvety red, were set before each seat, accompanied by dishware of an older design, and silverware that appeared to be made from obsidian, rather than silver. All in all, it was a strangely bazaar set up, but equally as grand. It seemed to fit the Kumaris, travelling the world's path in the ocean and visiting many strange places. It showed that they were a country, not as a place, but as a people.

They moved among the other guests – people of the palace and common citizens alike – trying to get to their seats. As they walked through, Zak tried to avoid their gazes. Most were wide and curious, a few even welcoming. But it was the ones that were directed right at him that bothered Zak. Openly hostile, angry, even some glinting with the beginnings of hatred for _him_ – because of what he was, because he was Kur. The Kumaris hadn't been told about Zak 'losing his powers'. The only fishperson who knew was Ulraj (and Koothra, he suspected). Even if they had known, those select few wouldn't have changed their opinion then, nor would they now. He shuddered briefly, then hurried to keep up with the others.

As they finally reached their seats – Ulraj's at the head of the long, long table, with Zak on his left (the most respected side in Kumari Kandem) next to Fisk, and then his parents next to them – he signaled the attendant. A little pulley, hung from the tall roof, was pulled by the attendant, ringing little bells threaded throughout the room. Everyone hastily got seated. Nodding once in satisfaction, Ulraj stood and spoke in a clear, authorative voice.

"Esteemed people of Kumari Kandem, thank you all for attending this celebratory meal in honor of returned friends. I know the last few months have been…difficult, to say the least, but I assure you that the situation will be handled. But enough of our troubles, Tonight, let us eat together. As friends, as family, and as one people. The people of Kumari Kandem!"

He dipped his head modestly as the room erupted in clapping and cheering. (Zak rolled his eyes, never having seen Ulraj be 'humble'. Nevertheless, he clapped. Ulraj _had_ spoken well.) Zak turned to his brother and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "What was _that_ all about?" The behemoth merely shrugged in response.

After the cheering had died away, Ulraj nodded to a Kumari Chef, and announced before he sat down, "Let us thank the wonderful Chefs for providing this feast!"

Another round of applause rang out as chefs wheeled out trollies with large, lidded platters. After setting a platter down (which they could only lift because of their Kumari strength), they whisked the lid off to reveal mounds of delicious food. The scent of hot, salted meats and vegetables wafted round, causing Zak's mouth to water.

Ulraj elbowed him and said gleefully, "Dig in Friend!"

Zak – like majority of the feasters – served himself a bit of everything in reach. Seasalads of ocean vegetation in hues of green, blue, and yellow adorned plates of fish in various types. Baked, breaded, battered, and even raw _sashimi_ festooned the table, their delicate flesh of pink, white, red, and other various shades steaming and not were stroon around. Breads, made from dried ocean delicacies, stood at hand, begging to be added to the plate. Soups and stews of fish, shrimp, mussels, and other such like aquatic meats were eagerly ladled into empty bowls, rapidly becoming full. Some variations of cheese and butter silently waited for when they were needed.

Drinks, made from the fruits of the deep, stood cold and on tap near the back wall. Freshly made juice for the underage, sweet or tart and fizzing like pop, and ferments and brews for adults. No one would go thirsty that evening.

Ulraj eagerly watched Zak try a bite of some meat. The Kurling's eyes widened. "_Tiamatu!_ That is _amazing_!" Ulraj laughed heartily at his friend's exclamation as Zak attacked his plate with renewed hunger.

To those unfamiliar with the Kumari cuisine (as the Saturdays are, at least to the feast extent) it tastes something like this: Salty, but not in an overpowering way, and with savory Ocean spices that taste vaguely like those found on the surface. The fish – especially the _sashimi_ – is fresh, and usually are types found further in the depths. Their meals are savory and hearty, but some are lighter. Overall, a satisfactory meal.

So the feast took place late into the night, all attendants laughing and joking merrily. All their troubles were forgotten for the moment.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was well past 'the hour', the city lights dimmed further, and many guests already having taken their leave. The Saturdays were sharing stories of their recent adventures with Ulraj, who, with all formalities forgotten, asked questions eagerly and laughed at the most humorous bits.

"So, these 'chupacabras' didn't feast upon your blood when night descended?" The fishprince's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Zak had to hold back laughter. "No! The Brethren aren't _vampires_ Ulraj!"

Ulraj tipped his head to one side, perplexed. "But my surface world books describe a 'Vampire' as a creature who feeds on blood."

The black-and-white haired boy gave a smug smile. "Well, maybe you need to _improve_ on your surface world knowledge a bit."

Instead of the usual arrogant and boastful reply about _just how much_ he knew about the surface world, and he didn't need to _know_ anymore, since he knew _everything_ (at least that's about seventy-five percent of what Zak interprets his confidence as), he merely said, "Perhaps." It sounded oddly subdued, especially coming from Ulraj.

Before Zak could ask any further, Koothra materialized from the gloom and whispered urgently, "Sire, you must come quickly. One of the men from Khuu's group has returned."

Prince Ulraj bolted upright, intent on following Koothra immediately, but he paused when the Saturdays started spouting questions.

"Something wrong Buddy?" Zak with a furrowed brow, and his brother Fiskerton tipping his head in question.

"Is there a problem, your Highness?" Doc this time.

"Anything we can help with?" This from Drew.

He looked at each of their faces in turn, unable to mask the panic etched onto his features. After just a moment's hesitation, he motioned for them to follow.

"No time to explain at the moment, but please, come quickly. I am afraid that this is quite urgent."

Following Koothra urgently, they made their way down long palace halls, turning at certain intervals. As they rushed (Zak feeling disoriented and wondering how the hell Ulraj knew where to go), the fishprince directed a question towards Koothra.

"You said only one of Khuu's group. Are the others being treated in the infirmary, or…?"

Koothra refused to look at his king as he answered, "Only one returned…your highness."

They were silent the rest of the way.

When they entered the throne room, the figure of a young fishperson – mid-twenties, Zak assumed – barely stood, trembling violently. Water dripped off him to a large puddle on the floor. He looked absolutely terrified. Upon reaching the scout, Ulraj's hand shot to his neck where he gripped his amulet, muttering something in a garbled language. A curse, or a prayer, or…? Zak shook his head slightly, banishing the thoughts so he could pay attention to the exchange.

"Y-your-yu-your High-ighness, I Hur-ried as-s fa-fast as I c-could. Kh-…Khuu and th-the others ar-are, they're, I mean ta-to say…"

He broke off, convulsing uncontrollably, eyes glazed in terror that seemed to be so unspeakable he whimpered in fright.

Ulraj quickly snapped to a guard, "Go get him some water! And fetch a towel, hurry!"

The undersea ruler dropped down to the horror-stricken Kumari and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He spoke kindly, with such genuine concern that Zak had never heard before. "It's okay now; I've sent some one for a refreshment and a towel. Can you please remind me of your name?"

"M-maloe, S-sire." _Mall-oh._

Ulraj nodded gently, "A very fine name; that of the bright trench. Now, I would like you to try and calm down for a bit. Good, good. Now, when you feel better, I would like you to relate what happened – as clearly and precisely as you can. Can you do that for me, Maloe?"

Maloe was still hyperventilating, but after a moment, he nodded in response. It wasn't until after the towel and water had been brought for him did Maloe calm down enough to speak properly. He pulled the towel tightly around his shoulders like a blanket. Taking a deep breath he spoke, his voice hushed, even though it echoed through the throne room.

"Khuu led us, North and down, just where we thought it was hiding. It kept getting murkier – like the bed was getting constantly disturbed – until the coral and kelp blended with the sand on the floor. Everything around us was in darkness, shapes hard to distinguish, moving like that thick black _tar_ the surface worlders sometimes spill. Khuu said to look for a cave; he thought it might be hiding there. We same for another quarter hour, when Khuu and the others – Hoorber and Pohles ((_Hore-burr; Polis_)), I think those were their names – stopped suddenly. I was the rearguard, but when they stopped I went up to Khuu to ask what had happened. I saw their faces. Just as others who had been caught before; eyes glazed, faces emotionless! I shook them, but none would respond! Then I saw the cave Khuu had been looking for. A shape moved. Then it came out; bigger than the Longtusks! Then I swan; swift like a coward! Faster than the elite winner this past year! I apologize your highness, I never looked back!" At this point he broke down sobbing, full of shame and sorrow.

Ulraj patted his back. "You did well. It is better that one lived than none. Without your survival, how would we have learned what happened? Now, please, go to the infirmary to be treated."

Maloe nodded once respectively, then left with the guard's help.

Before his parents could utter a word, Zak turned to his friend and spoke. He'd been impressed with how Ulraj had handled the situation, and knew that he must be feeling terrible, but he had to know what was going on. He had to help his friend. "Dude, care to explain?" His mother muttered something in irritance.

The young ruler put his webbed hands together, trying vainly to hold onto his dignified visage. After a moment, he gave a troubled sigh, then launched into an explanation, not at all prompted by Komodo's hiss.

"For the last four or so months, there have been…incidents. Groups of my people, journeying into the ocean as usual, would turn up with some missing. Those who disappeared were of any age, gender, and stature; so we don't think these factors affected the disappearance. There was only one pattern that emerged; only three would go missing, every time."

Drew intervened, "So what did you do?"

The littlest bit of annoyance sparked in Ulraj's eyes, but he continued. "Of course I forbade anyone from leaving the city for the time being, unless part of a scouting mission, which this was the first. Naturally, some still went. After about 30 had been lost, then they stopped. I hadn't even planned to have scouting missions. Khuu – a chief guard – begged me to let him lead a team to kill the beast. I eventually relented. Now, only one has returned, and valiant Khuu is dead!" He had to stop a moment to calm down before continuing. That's why I'm glad you came, Saturdays."

Doc quickly picked up what the fishprince meant. "You believe a cryptid killed them?"

Ulraj nodded. "Yes, and based on what little information I've gathered from various survivors, I have an Idea of what it is."

"What?" "Whar?" Zak and Fisk said simultaneously.

He looked to the floor as he spoke. "There are two different legends that you surface world people have. The singer of death and the pretty murderer of sailors. This creature is both a Siren _and_ mermaid." A hush fell over the room. It was soon broken by Koothra. "Will you please help us Saturdays?"

The family of five exchanged glances. Doc seemed thoughtful; Komodo and Fisk were supportive of Zak; and Zak had a determined look that said he'd help his friend no matter what. Drew nodded once, settling. She turned to Ulraj and Koothra, who desperately awaiting their answer.

"Okay, where do we start?"

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It lurked in the dark, waiting. Always waiting. It had seen the strange craft, orange and bright. It had seen the Kumari, swimming in fear and anticipation. The strange creatures enter into the city. Too bright, too bright. It would wait. Then it would sing.

It hoped the new creatures would make a good meal.


	12. Lull Part 2

**A/N: So, um, hey?**

**Sorry about the delay; my life's been insane and I personally haven't been….well, let's say. Plus my 'personal project' I've been working on lately (It's finished!). I'm gonna try to update often as I can, but sadly it won't be as regular as before, but it also won't be as long as this break has been. (So one to two months, rather than the regular once a month).**

**Now, I'll tell you something. I've finished planning out this story, and it shall end around 28 chapters approximately (Ending maybe 2016 or 2017). I also apologize if I am a little off; I need to re-watch TSS so that I can keep them in character. Also, this chapter ends a little more… darkly than others. I had planned it this way, so sorry 'bout that. *THIS CHAPTER ENDS A LITTLE DARKLY* Genre: Horror/adventure? ((If I ever learn how to speedpaint, I'm totally doing the main scene towards the end)).**

**Thanks to all who have favourited/Followed, and thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**And Thanks for the favourites on **_**Insatiable**_** !**

**On last announcement: I am now *DEADLOCKED* which means, I will only be working on my three major stories: **_**Sacrifice, The North,**_** and **_**Far From Home**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** *Glances around room* Nope still don't own. **

_Lull Part 2_

_(Some indiscernible point over the Ocean)_

Her jetpack roared in her ears as she flew, high above the white-flecked waves, her target nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't that the blimp was gone; oh, no. Rather, it was the sub that had been dropped, veering at an angle, that she had lost sight of. And it infuriated her to no end.

That rich snob wouldn't be happy about this, and no intel meant no pay.

She went a little lower, still a good stretch between the hovering human and savage sea. Suddenly a large, dark shape began to break through the waves. It grew exponentially. She pulled up a little higher, confident she was safe.

The large sea-cryptid (obviously), something prehistoric with remnants of a whale, leapt clear of the heaving sea, jaws gaping wide.

"Ha!" She laughed. Then realized her mistake as it was still hurtling upwards, too fast to avoid.

"Son of a - !" dark mandibles snapped shut around her, then the creature plopped back into the ocean.

The mass of water became (relatively) calm, wind-tossed waves once again.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The Saturdays - Zak, Drew, and Doc - were suited up and ready for descent.

The back into the Depression/Compression chamber(s) that they had entered through previously, patiently waiting for Ulraj. The young king had insisted on bringing company. He was to bring another Kumari in addition to Maloe, who (although not sufficiently recovered) had insisted that it was his duty. For Khuu. After a stiff Kumari salute, he had to choke back sobs. No one - especially not Ulraj - could tell him to stay.

They had no qualms about Fiskerton and Komodo, though. And the two had (almost) no complaints.

So they were waiting for the Kumari(s) to be properly prepared, so that they could go fight a ravenous she-creature of great power that they had almost no protection against. Oh, and Zak couldn't bring the claw.

They were all officially insane.

But Zak knew that they had to do this.

"We need something to block her song," he muttered to himself. Ignoring his mother's distracted inquiry of, 'What was that, sweetie?' he thought a little deeper on the matter.

Without the claw, he wouldn't be able to use his powers well. He really shouldn't consider using them at all; too chaotic. (_Darn volatile side-affects_, Zak thought). Perhaps if they could disrupt the signal somehow? Her call _was_ similar to a signal after all. But how… ?

His eyes widened, full of excited fire, and he gave a wild grin. He practically hopped over to his mother, whooping, "Mom! I just had a _great_ idea!"

Doc looked surfaceward in exasperation, obviously fearing whatever scheme his son had developed _this_ time, while Drew gave him a disapproving glare. She turned to Zak, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he was her son, and _not_ an idiot, no matter_ how_ immaturely he behaves.

"The helmets!" he exclaimed, tapping the face portion of his wetsuit. He grinned like he had discovered all the secrets of Stonehenge.

"Helmets?" Doc echoed.

"Yes, _the helmets_! They have microphones and speakers, right? Can't we change the frequency somehow, so that it produces a _different_ frequency? Maybe one that interferes with the Siren's powers?"

Doc gave his son a long look, then smiled proudly. "It could work. I just don't know if we'll be able to communicate with one another."

"But it _will_ help us against the Siren; Good thinking, Zak," Drew praised, patting his helmet since she couldn't ruffle his hair.

By the time Ulraj returned, Doc was still tinkering with the helmets' sound system. The fish Prince strode up, Maloe and a strong female Kumari with him. They were dressed in their normal attire, but looked far more menacing: Expressions grim with a vengeful fire in their eyes, each one - young Ulraj included - carrying a lethal shell-spear. Doc finished up as Ulraj introduced the other Kumari.

"This is Neame, one of my most sensible warriors." When he said her name, it sounded like _Nee-uh-mee_. She bowed, and Zak saw her head fin (_scale-hair?_) tipped a red-pink color; similar looking to when a human dyed the tips of their hair. She certainly reminded Zak of a sea anemone.

"It is good to finally meet you, Kur," the name startled Zak slightly. "King Ulraj speaks well of you and your family." When she came up from the bow, Zak was relieved to see genuine interest in her eyes. She was one of those who knew what he was, but didn't hate him for it.

"You can call me Zak," he said, returning the polite Kumari gesture flawlessly. He saw a small smile creep through her practiced stoicism. Ulraj seemed both satisfied and happy with bringing her, and Maloe relaxed considerably. He also kept making (what was noticeable to the two younger boys) googly eyes at Neame.

Doc soon finished, with an almost smug, "_There!_"

The Saturdays checked with their helmets, and sure enough, they couldn't communicate with them. They produced a dull, single-tone ringing that bothered Zak, though he didn't complain since his parents didn't seem affected. The Kumari(s) did, though.

"Infernal racket!" Ulraj spat, clamping his webbed hands over his 'ears'. His spear clattered to the ground. Maloe and Neame merely scrunched uncomfortably, heads nestled between their shoulders as best as they could. Zak tried not to laugh; he'd forgotten that all sea life - Kumari included - used some form of sonic.

"Sorry, your highness. It was the best defence we could come up with against the Siren," Doc apologized, voice muffled by the helmet.

After a few moments of getting used to the droning tone (which Zak appreciated silently), the young king reclaimed his fallen spear and stood up straight. His face was still scrunched uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Mister Saturday; it is quite ingenious. Now, shall we proceed?"

As they left , swimming through the dark waters out into the wide ocean, Zak asked Ulraj through the helmet loudly, "So it was 'ingenious', huh?" The Kumari were staying with the slower-swimming Saturdays for the time being.

Ulraj gave him a look, then sighed. They were nowhere near the creature yet, so conversation was acceptable. For now.

"Yes, your father is quite intelligent. Hopefully this will work, for if my Kumari warriors and I deceived, then you can save us."

"Ah," Zak said. Then after a moment of silence, stated nonchalantly, "It was my idea, by the way." He quickly sped away to catch up to his parents.

"Wha… What? I gave Zak Saturday… a _compliment?!_ " Ulraj practically screeched, shock evident on his scaley face.

"Sire, we are considerably closer to the creature. Silence would be of the essence, no?" Neame asked as she passed him by. Then, smirking somewhat at her king's display, went up to the Saturday's to tell them likewise.

Ulraj snapped his mouth shut and resumed to take the lead. He almost wished the Siren would come and eat him now. Almost.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

There was something eerie about traversing through the ocean's depths, the swirling water felt but not heard as it rushed around you. Dark shapes loomed and waned, no sound nor sight with comfort about it except for yourself and those around you. Even the dull ringing brought some comfort after a time.

At one point, Maloe motioned frantically for them to stop. The message was clear: they were near the Siren's home. Doc made some motions, and Maloe nodded after a glance at Ulraj; Although older and more experienced, the Kumari gave respect to his King. A few more gestures betwixt them, and they decided to split up: Zak, Ulraj, and Maloe one group, with Doc, Drew, and Neame in another. Doc's group were going to try and confront it, and Maloe's would be close by as back up.

Drew didn't like splitting up, especially with Zak in another group, but she saw the wisdom in it. If their group could herd away the Siren (they grudgingly agreed not to kill it unless deemed necessary), then Zak wouldn't be involved at all. Nor Ulraj, and Maloe honestly wasn't ready to confront the thing again anyway.

They split up, and the younger group kept near the sandy floor and dull kelps. Muted teals and ceruleans filled Zak's vision as her tried to keep watch, moving strangely in his peripheral. He was worried. Something about this felt… off. Like, it knew they were there, aware of their presence if not their plans. His eyes widened as he realized something, and giving a cry of alarm, speed off with two startled Kumari trailing behind him.

Although it was hard to hear (especially with the helmet ringing), the dull thuds of combat sounded up ahead. Arriving at the break of the silence, they saw that Zak's parents were dodging swipes and darts from a shadowed creature; Neame was still, here expression drifting between panicked confusion and Stoic indifference every few moments.

Filled with panic himself, Zak couldn't help shouting out, "Mom! Dad!" The creature stopped jarringly and turned towards him.

It was a nightmare.

Gaping thorn teeth could be seen from it's mouth; a maw where there was no flesh up to exposed gums, like it had been shorn away. He glimpsed its hands, which were webbed like the Kumari but with disfigured fingers that ended sharply, the bone pointing out rather than claws. It had a seal-like tail to propel it.

The rest was shockingly human-like.

The face, thin and feminine, the nose almost gone and eyes a horrifying, liquid black. Strands of dead-brown 'hair' streamed and billowed out, like the petals on some grotesque flower that none would pick. Its body a sickly white, covered in almost blue-white scales (though it almost looked like skin from the distance he was at) from head to tail. It was probably seven feet long, and almost seemed as thin as starvation, despite having feasted on the Kumari for so long.

It gave a (_Delighted?_) screech upon seeing them, darting forward out of the Saturday's reach. Stopping in front of Zak and company, it cocked its head like a curious oriole. It directed its gaze right at Zak, then opened its mouth.

The sound waves from the helmet omitted its song, but the Kurling saw Ulraj fall under its spell. Doc's group was swimming towards them, Neame in the lead, but she succumbed to it too once in range. Maloe merely stayed in frozen terror, strangely enough. It was hard to tell if he was too afraid, rather than fallen before the song.

Zak saw backwards as the Siren came forward, and he saw the dumb confusion in its eyes. It didn't understand that the helmet was blocking her song. When she saw his parents dive in to attack, she swatted them a good distance away and momentarily broke her song to screech angrily at them. Ulraj and Neame were roughly grabbed by Maloe, blinking in confusion as he pulled them out of range. The Siren ignored them.

She darted towards Zak, and in his panic, he tapped into his powers.

It all went to hell from there.

The moment he connected, he felt as though his head was being sliced through with thin glass; the worst screeches and wails vibrating in his ears, like discordant violins or metal nails on a chalk board. But much, much worse on account of the ringing in his helmet being sent through the connection and amplified back, surging through his being. Zak clutched his head without thought as the pain gripped tighter and tighter, all his senses gone except for the pain. If the flute of Gilgamesh ripped through his soul, then this unnatural sound shredded through his sanity.

He didn't hear himself scream nor taste the blood.

The Siren was similarly affected, clawing at her head and screeching fouly as her song was echoed back with the wrongness infused with it. The water around it began to cloud with its own blood as it thrashed wildly. Eventually, a final wail escaping its vile mouth, it sped away, the orange glow fading from its eyes.

Zak had stopped moving, beginning to drift to the dredged floor. The last thing he saw through the blood on his helmet-visor was the hands of his parents and the Kumari reaching out to him; crying his name until it became muffled noise. Unconsciousness claimed him.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

His ears were filled with a static sound. That was his first sign of waking. Then, voices began to filter through, and he became aware of the rise and fall of his own chest. Tentatively, he opened his eyes, letting light filter through and soft shapes too blurry to distinguish appeared. It hurt. He tried to open his eyes more, the figures sharpening. Thirsty, he licked his lips, tasting blood. Panic shot through him and he tried to sit up fast, only t flop back with a groan.

"Zak?" The inquiry was his mother's, he knew, but it wasn't the face he saw when he opened his eyes. The worried face of Ulraj looked down at him. "Friend Zak?" the fish king questioned. He heard Fiskerton grumble in the background.

He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath, then opened them again. He didn't feel too well, and he couldn't figure out why. What had happened again?

He hadn't realised that he'd asked the question aloud until Ulraj answered, "We're… not completely sure. What do you remember Zak?"

Zak shook his head slightly, then grimaced; a migraine had begun to form, though he only just noticed it. Instead, he answered. "N-no. My head's killing me though; what happened with the… what happened with the Siren?"

His mother moved into his line of vision, eyes red and scared. She must have been crying. Suddenly, he was glad he couldn't see his father; it must have been bad, and he didn't want to know how badly it had upset him.

"We were… then you…" Drew took a shuddering breath. Being frantic wasn't going to help; Zak was going to be okay, and there was no need to worry further.

"We went to find the Siren, but it found us first," she began again, more calmly. "We were ambushed, then your group came. You must have connected with it somehow, but something went wrong." She stopped again suddenly, and hugged Zak, obviously trying to keep it together. Zak hugged her back, albeit a little bit looser, and shot Ulraj a quizzical look. "It's okay mom - I'm _fine_. See?"

Ulraj directed his gaze to the floor, away from Zak's demanding gaze. "Yes, you are fine. Now. But before it was pretty bad; Your visor was covered with blood, _you_ were covered in blood. The Siren seemed to be just as bad, if not worse, off. I wouldn't be surprised if the abysmal sharks go after her, though I am sure she can fight them off." Zak was still confused, and a little shocked. Drew stood up, Doc at her side. He looked more relieved that Zak was fine rather than shocked at the events. Seeing them together, Ulraj decided to clarify for the Saturday boy.

"We think the Siren may have already had something wrong with it, not to mention whatever was done with the helmet's sound equipment. That, plus your powers being… _improperly_ channeled, let's say, affected both of you badly. From what we can tell with the medical equipment," he motioned a webbed hand to the beeping machines; gifts from the humans to the Kumari. "You had an episode that was somewhat similar to a seizure."

It was silent while they waited for Zak's reaction. He didn't look good: His skin paler than normal (not too much; more shock-induced than blood-loss related) and he was obviously fatigued. But his eyes shone and his voice was determined as he asked, "And what of the Siren. What're we gonna do about her?"

Ulraj was taken aback; here Zak was, barely recovering from a bad attack on his BRAIN for the Abyss' sake, and he was ready to taker 'her' on again? The Saturday boy never ceased to surprise him.

He answered a little hesitantly. "W-we were going to leave the matter be. Too many have died, or almost died. I don't think another attempt would be wise, nor do I wish to risk any more people. Or friends." Then, standing a little taller,like the echo of some great king, he announced, "We shall move Kumari Kandam at once."

Doc and Drew appeared surprised, but before they could voice disagreement, Zka argued, "You can't! You _just_ found a place to settle your city! We said we'd help you with this - and we _still will_!" He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed with the intention to stand. Exhaustion, though, trickled through him, so he stayed sitting. And then, as he sat there in the following silence, breathing heavily, a memory filtered through. Residue from the earlier connection.

He looked at Ulraj, orange-brown eyes haggard looking. "Besides," he breathed heavily. "She'll follow you anyways."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head softly. "It was all throughout her; like she was built from it. The Siren is a predator with a one-track, _really_ messed up mind, She thinks of the Kumari as the only source of food; that without them she'll starve. She hunts the Kumari since it's all she "can" hunt - and anything remotely like the Kumari."

"Humans?" Doc asked.

Zak nodded affirmatively. "That's why we have to stop her. I-I don't like the idea of killing a cryptid, but… she'll just keep killing the Kumari until none are left. Then go after the humans." He inhaled raggedly. "She's like a… rabid animal; I don't know if _all_ Sirens are like this, but I know something is wrong with her. Whatever's damaged in her can't be fixed."

Doc decided to cut in before Ulraj could. "He's right, your highness. We weren't gonna call off the mission anyhow. But Zak," he turned to his son. "You're not coming with us."

"But - !"

"No buts," Doc said, voice firm as steel and eyes even steelier. "You're in no condition to swim through ocean currents, much less fight. I don't want you to get worse." He gave a nod to Ulraj. "We'll be ready in the morning."

With that, Drew kissed Zak on the forehead, murmuring, "Sorry sweetie," and they all left the room, Ulraj casting Zak one last apologetic glance. Then they were gone.

The lights clicked out, Zak lying in the silence and dark, thinking. Zak Saturday was reckless, if anything. He had a few hours before they left, so that meant a few hours before they left. Then he'd have to act.

Because what he hadn't told them was that the Siren was fixated on him now.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Thrashing, with sonic screeches echoing into the nothingness. She had found A relatively sheltered area, sandwiched between rocky plants and open sea.

The blood had stopped flowing, but not the pounding in her skull. It was like claws gripping tighter and _tighter_, until they couldn't sink any further and the process had to be repeated. It was what one would describe as 'hell'.

Not that she had a concept of the word, nor ability to express it. She could only screech wordlessly, a tone of _pain!_ that would drive many insane.

An image flashed in her mind. Then another. Two that were different but the same; one seen and one _'seen'_. An orange suit with a contrasting darker face, an endless tone shrouding it like light around an angler. Then a boy, with fierce orange-tinted eyes of earth, an image that had appeared in her mind just before the _pain_.

She gnashed her needle teeth. A growing raptoral screech sounded. She would kill the _thing_ that was among the swimmers. She would destroy the source of this _pain_.

Then she would hunt again.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ulraj silently glided through the halls of the palace, guilt and exhaustion weighing him down. He didn't want anything to befall the Saturdays, and not just because of the request nestled in his mind.

After the abrupt death of his father, he was drowning in desperation and loneliness. His mother had perished when he was too young to young to remember her, and he also therefore had no siblings. And, with being a prince, he was scant in friends; he only had acquaintances in the palace guards, and kindly Koothra. That day he had run into Zak, striking up a deal to save everything, and had one of the most important things happen in his life. He made his first friend.

And after his (very) few adventures with the Saturdays, he found something he thought he'd lost forever: family. So of course he didn't want any of the Saturdays to get hurt, or worse, be killed.

Ulraj was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a presence slip through the opening at the end of the hall. When he turned to look, all was still, but he knew his sixth "shark" sense had picked up something. He crept down to the end of the hall, careful not to brush against the wall hanging as he hid in the narrow space. Peeking around the wall into a perpendicular hall, he saw a dark figure turn another corner. Ulraj pursued it silently.

_Left, right, straight, another right, another, then backtrack and left… _the fishprince followed, surprised when the figure managed to sneak past the guards and exit the palace. Ulraj gave them a soft greeting, claiming he was going on a nightly walk, and stepped out onto the dim lit street. It was devoid of life, except for himself and the dark figure. Ulraj ran at it, heedless of noise, and proceeded to tackle it with a great _Oomf!_

"Get off of me - you weigh _a lot!_"

"Friend Zak?!"

It was indeed Zak, eyes shadowed from from stress and too little sleep, but bright with determination. His black and white hair was messily ruffled, and his face betrayed annoyance. He obviously was upset at being caught. Ulraj noted the duffle bag slung over his shoulder (which was probably uncomfortable to land on, the fishprince thought with a twinge of guilt). Putting the pieces together in rapid succession, Ulraj exclaimed, "You're going after her yourself!"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Well, _yeah_," he scoffed.

Ulraj's red eyes widened. "B-but you almost died last time! Your parents and I are going to take care of that monster in the morning!"

A pained look flashed across Zak's face, and Ulraj remembered how his friend hated _that_ word. He felt bad, but then Zak shook his head stubbornly. "If I almost _'died'_, I wouldn't be walking. Plus…" He sighed, shoulders slumped wearily. He didn't want any of them to know; he had planned to do this alone and be done. No one else risked. But maybe, just maybe, he could use Ulraj's help.

"The Siren's fixated on me now. I _felt_ it. The only reason there was an 'issue' was because I was unprepared. I _panicked_. And the helmets sure didn't help. But this time, I th-_know_ I can handle it. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." He looked up at Ulraj pleadingly.

Ulraj sympathized with Zak as the kurling echoed his previous concerns. But he wasn't about to let Zak do this. Not alone. He squared his shoulders. "I'm coming with you then. It is my responsibility as king of Kumari Kandam. Besides; I doubt _you_ can kill her," he warned.

Zak nodded reluctantly. He would have a hard time, more emotionally than physically, and even then there was no guarantee he could bring himself to do it. Ulraj, though, had a personal hatred against her. And he was also a trained warrior.

Seeing that Zak wasn't going to object, he sighed wearily. "Let me go get my spear."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

She skittered along the ocean floor. She knew they'd be back; the _pain-_bringer was a predator, like her. They would fight, whether for prey, land, dominance of species - it didn't matter. That was the way. But she would find him first, then tear him apart, no use for a meal. Somehow, she would destroy _pain_.

Eventually, after settling down to wait, the electric currents of a larger living thing passed by. Not a shark nor a fish. It felt like… _strange things_. It was them.

The _pain_-bringer, blazing bright in his natural song, stilled a moment. Suspended next to him was the _thing_; smelling of richer blood than his kin. It brought a pang of happiness through the sharp slicing in her head. An end to _pain_ and a meal, she thought delightedly.

Instinctively, she knew not to use her song. She wouldn't be able to hold it while fighting, and it had adverse affects when she tried to use it at the same time as when the glow-singing started. She would have to be quick to get them both. Brain addled and fogged from the earlier damage, she attacked without another thought.

With a fearsome screech, the Siren grasped claws for the _pain_-bringer's not-skin, trying to tear through fake flesh. She was incomprehensive when nothing was gloriously torn, no blood spilled. Something sharp slashed across her thin shoulders, and she whipped around to see the _thing_ baring his own teeth angrily. It took another swing at her, which she dodged. She was ready to lunge for his throat when it started.

The glow-singing.

_Pain!_

A harsh cry tore from both of them as their eyes were taken ahold by the glowing, orange essence. They both were pushing through it this time around, Zak shouting at her through the connection, and the Siren trying to get at him with erratic movements. She screeched with frightening sounds, and he growled out something in Sumerian. He couldn't keep moving fast enough, though, and she finally grabbed him, pinning his arms to his sides. She didn't pierce him through the suit though; rather, she pulled him close, face-to-face.

Pale narrow face, her sharp teeth revealed as she screeched furiously in anger and triumph. Her black eyes burned, not just because of the glow. He had a similar expression, baring his teeth animalistically and growling, the fire-energy trailing from his eyes. Two predators facing off. He struggled ferociously in her grip.

But she merely squeezed tighter, and gave a menacing scream. An image flashed through his mind: The Siren shredding through the suit, then _him_, and further things more terrible that left his mind filled with watery red. She grinned, a screeching cackle bubbling forth. She was mocking him, showing him just what she planned to do. He felt her hatred; her knowledge that he can't escape her grip, that Ulraj wouldn't be able to save him from her vice-like grip undamaged. He was doomed.

He shouted at her through the connection, the venom in his voice causing her to loosen her grip, just slightly. It was words of power she didn't understand. Confusion clouded her face, not understanding what he meant.

Suddenly, something darted through her peripheral vision, and the Siren threw back her head, yowling in pain. Zak was wrenched from her grip, arms bruised as she tried to keep her grip on him, and a figure pulled back his arm, running a spear through the creature's heart so hard that it exited out its back. Blood clouded the water a murky red as it died, Zak's word ringing in its head.

_I am Kur!_

Then:

"_For Khuu!_"

Those were the last words it heard as it died, body drifting to the ocean floor; where, in time, the little fish would pick its carcass clean.

Zak - after hastily checking his suit and finding no extensive damage - turned to the Kumari who had saved him. It was Maloe.

"Thanks," Zak panted, full of adrenalin yet exhausted. Maloe looked at him, and nodded once, noting the haunted look that filled his eyes. He didn't know it, but Zak had still been connected to the cryptid as it died. The kurling never wanted to experience something like that again.

"Your mother is very worried," Maloe stated. "And you," he looked pointedly at Ulraj, older than when Khuu had died. "Your people - at least those aware - we spread out searching for you. Thank the abyss I got to you two in time."

Promptly, they left. Maloe left his spear behind, not wanting to be near _it_ again. Eventually, Neame caught up to them, then Doc and Drew. His mother had gone to check on him, only to find him gone. After getting Koothra and discovering Ulraj was gone as well, they realised where they'd gone off to. (_"I wasn't even-" "He wasn't-" "__**-part of the original plan. "**_).

He got a stern telling-to on the way back (and hugs, made awkward by the bulky wetsuits). After further debatable explanations by Zak and Ulraj, they softened a little. They were still lectured not to do something like that again; but overall, his parents were happy to see him safe.

Sentiments were the same all around.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

After the whole fiasco, they rested for a few days.

Zak, after much hounding from Fisk, told the details to _both_ stories. Fisk clapped and Komodo hissed appropriately during the telling of the attacks, Ulraj helping with his 'superior' talking skills (_"They asked __**me**__, Ulraj." "But I'm much more eloquent."_)

The Kumari(s), overjoyed at their king's triumph (he was quick to point out Maloe's victory and the others' aid), demanded another feast, where even Komodo was full. They ended up staying in Kumari Kandam for a grand total of eight days.

In a strange way, they got their vacation after all.

They were back in the de/compression chambers, where the Saturdays were preparing to leave and the four Kumari were seeing them off: Koothra, Ulraj, Maloe, and Neame. Zak and Ulraj shared a firm handshake. The Saturday boy was sad to be leaving his friend. He didn't show it, of course, but he would miss him all the same.

But before they could even don their wetsuits to return to the sub, Ulraj cried out, "Wait!"

Doc raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter, your highness?"

Ulraj gave Koothra a frantic look, and his advisor nodded encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, Ulraj asked something unexpected.

"Let me come with you."

In the confused silence that followed, Ulraj hastily explained.

"Although I am Kumari Kandam's rightful king, I am young. I haven't had much experience, and this most recent ordeal has shown me that. That I don't _know_ enough. What happens when other troubles befall my people? Ones more grievous? I know they will happen. That is why I would like to travel with you for awhile. Learn from experiencing the world. You are both capable adults, Mister and Missus Saturday. I could learn from your wisdom," he admitted truthfully and without shame.

It was obvious, then, that Ulraj, though a kind-hearted thing, was still just a kid. It was hard for him to be so young, yet have to fill a role so old. Zak sympathized.

"What about your kingdon," Doc asked gently.

Ulraj inclined his scaly head towards his trusted advisor. "Koothra can care for them in my absence. And I am sure my two, new captains can aid him. Right Neame, Maloe?"

The two Kumari blinked in shock.

Doc gave a decisive nod. "I think it is an excellent idea, your highness."

Drew gave him a smile. "Well, if you really want to come… We never invite Zak's friends over often enough."

Zak narrowed his eyes and grinned competitively. "Think you can keep up with my family?" Fiskerton backed him up with a "Hrerr!" and Komodo hissed.

Ulraj gave a smile so wide, Zak was sure it broke some sort of kingly protocol.

"What do you think?"

_**\- Back on the Airship -**_

They were still suspended above the water, Drew and Doc double checking their location and re-adjusting it so that Kumari Kandam was properly marked. Zak and Fisk showed Ulraj his new room (which was down the same corridor as Zak's), the fishprince nervously glancing back to Komodo, who trailed behind him.

Doc and Drew were distracted when they saw the ocean begin to froth, then a giant sea-cryptid burst forth. They were befuddled as it made motions of choking, then coughed up something. A figure attached to a sputtering jetpack was spat out, skipping harshly on the ocean like some misshapened skipping-stone. The cryptid re-submerged.

By the time Zak and Ulraj made it to the medical ward (after receiving a call on the loudspeaker), his parents had the unconscious person in a bed, mostly treated.

"_Abbey -" "Grawerr?"_ Zak and Fisk said simultaneously.

"Uh- Who?" Ulraj asked. They ignored him.

"She's alive, but we have no idea why-" Doc was cut off as the alarm sounded, Drew giving him the OK to check it out. He took off for the control room, the boys right on his heels.

There were two emergency calls coming through. "What the hell?!" Zak shouted, made loud as the alarm cut off. His father sent him a disapproving glare, then opened up the first call.

" !" The face of a familiar Secret Scientist filled the screen: Miranda Grey, Deadbolt faithfully by her side. Explosions sounded, and the screen became sketchy. "We need you help! There's a situation!"

"We'll get to your location as soon as we can; hold on!" The screen winked out as the new call was patched through. A renegade male with red hair.

"Doyle?!" Doc exclaimed.

He looked haggard and scruffy; not well. Relief flooded his face at the sight of them, which worried him - it must be _really_ bad, if Doyle was glad to see _him_.

"Doc! Miniman! We've got a huge problem - you need to get here _A.S.A.P.!_ Oh man, I gotta go; they're gonna be here soon." He glanced over his shoulder fearfully, then turned back to the screen. "Okay, Listen:

That girl, Wadi? - she's in danger."

**To be continued: In **_**Ascent Parts 1-3**_**… **


	13. Ascent Part 1

**A/N: So, err…**

**I know it's been awhile guys. I have reasons, and can't explain them all to you, but my life has been hectic.**

**Before you start panicking, No, I am NOT abandoning this fic. But updates will continue to be slow.**

**I have a lot of, well, I guess 'minor' health issues I deal with on a daily basis, and I am part of a situation that I have to help with, let's say. But I'm okay, I will BE okay, and I hope to find more time to write :)**

**I will admit that since April 14th I joined a new fandom (it rivals One Piece in length) so I was a little distracted this last particular month.**

**This story is planned out: will end around chapter 28 or 30, so we still got a ways to go. I apologize if my writing is a little dull this chapter.**

**I just want to thank you all for your amazing patience, and to all those who have followed/favourited. You have no idea how ECSTATIC I am that we are in the 50s; thanks guys! **

**Shoutouts to: ****Piper496****, ****GodofGreed****, ****actresspdx****, **_**Shiloh**_**, ****KawaiiFangirlOvrLord****, **_**Guest**_**(1), ****coolstar422****, ****acrisafu****, **_**Guest**_**(2), ****satknightcat5815****, **_**HMP**_**, and ****nruiz2260**** (now**** Pegasister60)****for leaving reviews! (and some of you more than once, so thanks!)**

**DISCLAIMER****: NOooooooOooOoOOoOOPE. Also, ****T. ****mentioned a certain cryptid suggestion a while back. You'll meet 'em in part 2. **

**((*Also, this is a completely made up climate/place. If something similar exists, cool. And I don't know if the head covering Wadi wears is because of where she lives, if it's part of her religion, or culture. So to avoid saying the wrong term I'm going to refer to it as a head-covering. Please let me know if it should be changed to a particular term if you find it offensive))**

"There is nothing like the feeling of flight; even if we, as humans, can never physically experience it (at least in the sense of a bird or bat), it can still be imagined. All I have to do is see through my mind the wind streaming past, and feeling it, along with the burning of muscles not-quite in my back, nor my shoulders, but somewhere in-between; seeing the world rushing by in a blur and smelling drafts of ice-ridden gusts and sun-warmed currents of air; as the great star itself warms me, I strain and everything from my wings to my lungs burns, and the air grows thin as I make my ascent to the heavens, and then -

I fall.

Dropping, hurtling towards rapid-growing ever-earth, waiting to pull up at just the right moment...

That's how I see it, how I feel it; how I imagine flight.

And in a way, experience it."

_-Sirrius The Moonblade (March 5, 2016 Saturday) _

_Ascent Part 1_

_Ragged breaths were heard, drawn in and out, as she ran for her life, heart pounding so hard that she knew they heard it._

_(Could he, so far away, hear the danger she was in through the ears of these creatures?)_

_It was eerie: they hunted, almost silently, only paw steps and the air pushed harshly out of their snouts to be heard. The occasional yip or yowl. She heard it again: like a drawn out coyote howl, but at a higher, whining pitch._

_She wouldn't make it._

_That's what crossed her mind as she stumbled on rocks and pits in the semi-barren land, dusty and dry with minimal swaths of ugly, dull green here and there. Sparse, spindly trees popped up around her as she drew nearer to one of the rock-plateau structures that jutted from the ground like strange growths._

_She heard the sound rise again; get passed along. She was being hunted, and she knew it._

_The sun cast out relentlessly, and she was glad for her black-fabric head-covering. On one hand it made her more visible. On the other hand, they would hunt her even if she was _in_visible. _

_Something clacked near her heels, and she realized too late that it had been teeth snapping for a tendon._

_They had caught up with her._

_She hurried faster, heart bursting and throat burning, only gaining a few more feet. Soon enough she had to stop, stupidly running into one of the great monoliths that stretched towards the sky. She looked up its great height with wide, pale blue eyes flecked with green and brown._

_The base was too smooth to climb; the ledges too high to reach._

_She spun around at a snarl, same eyes gazing at one of the pack-things, her eyes still wide._

_Human eyes met hungry eyes._

_It prepared to spring._

_A sudden screech rang out, tearing into the moment, almost hawk-like, and talons sunk into to shoulders, gentle but firm. A mighty downward collapse of wings lifted them just as the thing leapt, smacking muzzle first into stone and leaving a smear of red. It gave a yelp, then howled mournfully at the lost prey, others of its kind joining in. It looked up furiously, foam from slavering jaws dripping as they disappeared into the sky._

_A laughing, Hawk-cry rang out, its gleeful sound alone countering the lost-hunt wailing._

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE STEAK LINE BREAK**

_Almost two hours earlier…_

They were getting there, slowly (to Zak) but surely. The plan was simple.

Zak and Ulraj were to be dropped off with Doyle and Zon, and together they would help Wadi. Doc - and especially Drew - weren't happy leaving Zak alone after their last adventure, but Miranda needed help as much as Wadi. Neither would - or could - be ignored.

So Doc and Drew would drop them off and go help their fellow Secret Scientist. Fiskerton and (presumably) Komodo would stay on board to keep an eye on Abby Gray.

For the whole ride Zak was agitated, struggling to clamp down the gruesome images his mind conjured. Doyle, his 'brave' uncle who bordered on fearless, had seemed scared - afraid even, which only meant one thing.

Whatever was endangering them must be really, _really_ bad.

Or really big.

A hefty bump of turbulence brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes flickered up to meet Ulraj's, which reflected the same worry. Even though the three of them didn't hang out much, they were all fairly close friends.

Fiskerton paced around the control room, fidgety, until he eventually opted to plop down next to Zak. He muttered something, sounding even more nonsensical than usual, and Zak patted his shoulder in comfort. It was going to be hard for them, since their brotherly bond ran deep; deeper still because they were Kur and the Kur Guardian. It would be difficult, to say the least.

Another harsh bump resounded through the ship, and Zak began to start tapping his fingers nervously. The silence was stifling.

He felt them descend, the pit of his stomach getting that odd, dropping feeling, and he glanced out, peering through the dusty glass and past the white wisps of cloud that stretched across the azure sky. Goldish oranges and browns filled his vision as the land rose up, dusty with bits of scrub here and there. His eyes flickered. Rock formations rose, some impossibly high, and when the Airship finally came in for a landing, he could feel how uneven the ground was.

They left the airship quickly within the next few minutes. Zak jumped out of the door and landed in a graceful crouch, dust rising up around him. Ulraj followed, hitting a little power, but was oddly void of any boastful comments about strength. Then again, it wasn't the time for petty arguments or jokes. Someone's life could be on the line.

Hearing a shout the two adolescents turned to see Doyle hurrying towards them. He looked worse than before: Hair grimy with dust and unkempt, clothing shredded and covered with dirt, his jetpack dinged up. Around his left ankle was a dark wrapping, spattered with what Zak suspected to be blood, rather than more dirt.

Doyle stopped when he got there, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He waved a hand, craning his neck up towards Doc and Drew, wheezing, "Hey guys."

Doc refrained from making a sarcastic or rude comment (for that was their habit, but he knew it wasn't really a good time) and Drew shouted down, "Make sure you take care of my boys Doyle - or else."

The redhead stood up straight, confusion edging his voice. "Where are you guys going?"

Doc's voice was strained as he replied, "A fellow scientist is in massive trouble; we're trusting that you, the boys, and Zon can take care of things here."

Doyle nodded, give Doc a little salute. "Got it. We'll communicate with you as soon as we can."

"Zak, stay out of danger!" "Be careful boys!" His parents shouted down, voices mingling.

Fisk called down too, fear in his voice, "Hrrwye! Hrray sfaffre!"

Then the door closed and the airship was gone.

Time was of the essence, after all.

Doyle wasted no time himself. His eyes darted across the landscape as he gave a piercing (Zak tried not to flinch). His uncle's voice came out hushed, a breathless sort of garble Zak barely understood. "We've gotta get going before they get here. C'mon!"

Ulraj blinked in confusion, a 'wha…?' trailing from him as Zak grabbed his arm and raced after Doyle, who had begun to hurry ahead.

The sand beneath them was more gritty in a sense, with rocks and wood bits in it. There were areas where the strange, monolithic, mountain-like structures reached for the sky, with spindly trees so dead looking that they seemed fake. The monoliths weren't many, and aside from the few that congregated near one another (a spindly tree 'forest' at their base) the only other ones were too far to reach. A few prickly and brittle bushes were around too, and Zak tried to ignore how they tore into the orange fabric of his pants, scratching his legs. A look at the fishprince told Zak that he was doing the same.

They soon caught up with Doyle, almost smacking into him as he made an immediate stop. Zak glanced up as a shadow passed over him. When the figured landed, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her neck. "Zon!" "_Khyaa!_"

Doyle had slumped down to take a sip of water. He capped the canteen and rubbed his arm across his mouth before nodding to her once. "Glad you made it Jurassic."

She made a _kee_ sound at him in response. A small grin ghosted Zak's face as he ruffled her scales. Ulraj cautiously let Zon sniff one of his webbed hands, flinching at one of her welcoming screeches.

(This was his first time formally meeting the she-cryptid.)

"So," Ulraj began hesitantly. "What exactly is the … 'situation', Mr. … ?"

"You can just call me Doyle, fishman." Doyle grinned at the Fishprince's confused - and almost offended - expression. Zak plopped down next to his uncle and elbowed him.

"He's right to ask Uncle Doyle; what _is_ going on? You said that … Wadi was in trouble… ?"

Doyle glanced at his nephew; although Zak seemed relaxed - no, serious but calm - about the situation, his eyes were another matter. Orangey-brown, they burned with a fire different than his power, and shone with worry for his friend. Doyle could almost imagine the scenarios passing through the kid's mind: that she was injured and all alone, unconscious somewhere, mauled…

Doyle sighed. He took another draught of water then explained.

"I was in the area where the Hassi live a while back and ran into them. Maboul recognized me, luckily, and they had me stay for a bit, wanting to catch up and hear how you guys were doing.

Well, Wadi was being her usual, restless and sticky-fingered self, stealing here and there - girl's a Kleptomaniac, I tell you - and eventually got into a fight with her father. Turns out Maboul has an … _ally_ out here, I guess, who'd been sending him letters about some trouble. So he asked, or should I say, begged that I go check it out and take Wadi with me." Doyle shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Tryin' to kill two birds with one stone I guess; get help for a friend and give his daughter time to cool down all in one."

"What happened then?" Ulraj inquired.

"Well," he said, putting the water away into his jetpack (which was more of a backpack with jets). "We get out here to this barren wasteland and we couldn't even find the guy's shack! So we camped for the night, planning on searching for the shack the next day. That's when we heard them."

"Who?" both boys asked.

Doyle shouldered his pack and simply said, "The Bristlepack."

"The … _Bristlepack_?" Ulraj asked incredulously.

Before Doyle could explain further, a sound shrilled out, wavering in pitch. They all stiffened. Some instinct inside Zak coiled and sparked; the human part of him making the hair on the back of his neck prick, but the Kur part of him deep down wanted to growl. The sound dropped off suddenly, then started again. Zak had no doubt now: they were being hunted.

Doyle leapt up, eyes wide. "We've gotta go! _Now!_"

They began running, hearing something crash and burst through the brush. Zak's sharp sense of hearing picked up the sound of light, swift pawsteps haring after them. He picked up speed, hearing his uncle yelling, "_Go! Go! Go!_"

Ulraj stumbled, and both Doyle and Zak stooped to pick him up. Zak glanced around as they got the fishprince to his feet, seeing a monolith up ahead, and spindly trees protruding all around, like jagged bones jutting out from a grave. They wouldn't make it in time.

Some growls sounded behind him, then began circling around. Whatever they were, they were forming a pincer maneuver and cutting them off from escape.

Zak turned around sharply, trying to pull the claw off it's hook, too late in getting it out and too late in hearing Ulraj's cry as something heavy bowled into him.

And the roof became azure sky.

_**To be continued in Ascent Part 2… **_


	14. Ascent Part 2

**A/N: Guess who's back from the dead?! Well, not dead, but inactivity.**

**Just first off, thank you all so much for your support :). It really motivated me and I appreciate it so much ^u^. I saw that more people had followed/favourited despite it being a while, and so many great reviews! I have been doing better health wise (I have some doctors appointments soon :) ) and want to thank you all for your tremendous patience. Thank you for understanding life is there, we have responsibilities, and things happen.**

**Thank you to ****Pegasister60****, ****LunarCatNinja****, ****acrisafu****, **_**Shiloh**_**, ****KawaiiFangirlOvrLord****, **_**JohannahMolinar**_**, ****GodOfGreed****, **_**RaeSoul**_**, ****Pikachu3'syou16****, **_**JohannahLovell**_** (by the way your e-mail didn't pop up, sorry), and ****MagentaMustang**** for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**I apologize if this is a little awkwardly written; I had started it immediately after **_**Ascent Part 1 **_**and have been writing it on and off, so it may be choppy. Plus I'm typing it up on my phone :(. App screen is too small.**

**IMPORTANT! I wanted to keep you guys updated on this (and I guess any other?) fanfics I'm working on. So I made an Instagram (I apologize if you don't have one or access to one D:). It's STMB_FF (may be all lowercase). You can also hashtag (ugh) workingonsacrifice to find posts. Please DO NOT feel obliged to follow it; it's only if you want to. I will post updates and possibly art sketches for this fic in particular.**

**Ima gonna shut it now so you all can read :D.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own! Jay Stephens does (I think that's his name)!**

_Ascent Part 2_

_Far away; the Saturday's airship_

Fiskerton hummed to himself nervously as he made his way through the metal corridor, intent on checking up on Abby Grey.

Doc and Drew had left the airship about an hour ago to go help the other Grey sister - Doctor Miranda Grey. She was researching in the depths of some remote mountain full of hollowed out tunnels. Doc and Drew had gone in, gloves lit and sword blazing, telling Fisk with grim faces that they wouldn't be gone too long. Fisk felt momentary pity for whatever entity was causing trouble.

His hind claws clicked softly on the metal floor, the sound mostly masked by the brush off his fur against the steel. It was so quiet that he could hear the electricity racing through the walls and humming in the lights.

He hated being in such an empty place, all alone.

Soon enough he made it to the med bay. Trying to be discreet (but failing due to his height) he tip-toed into the room, scrunching down slightly. He flinched as he heard the audible _click _of the door closing. But when he opened his eyes, Abby Grey was still blissfully unconscious, and breathing normally. Fiskerton checked the machines recording her vitals, and gleaned from what little he understood that she was doing okay. He left the room, closed the door softly, and continued prowling through the all-too-loud silence of the halls.

He hoped that they'd all be back soon.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Brownish fur clashed against the azure that had been filling Zak's vision as the cryptid tried to clamp down on his throat. Instinct prompted Zak to shoot out his hand, right into the Bristlebeast's throat, fingers curling harshly into the fur, as his other hand shot to the creature's chest. He managed to throw the slavering beast off of himself, leaping to his feet in the same instant and snarling at the pack around them.

Doyle had some makeshift weapon; it was a rock with a rope securely around it, which he twirled furiously, striking any of the Bristlebeast's that came too close (Zak heard a few satisfying yelps). Ulraj stood in some position akin to a martial arts pose - weaponless. But the look on his face said he was anything but. He knew the Kumari could hold his own.

Zak unhooked The Claw from his belt, ignoring the fiery pain in his left shoulder. That could be dealt with later.

For now, they had to deal with the Bristlepack.

There was maybe fifty, in all; they were shaped somewhat like coyotes, but with shorter muzzles, and they were hunkered lower to the ground. They weren't quite as big, either. Their fur was almost a single tone: a pale, dusty mud color, the tips of their hairs a dirty frost, fur bristled out and looking hard to touch. Their eyes were bright yellow, like blazing suns. Zak saw one - an adult, he presumed - snap at a younger looking one, and his eyes widened a fraction when he saw the teeth. He recognized the canines and razor-shearing teeth for what they were - if they had managed to get in his throat, there'd be no saving him.

They had started to edge closer, their shrill whines picking up with agitation. Zak snarled again, showing his teeth in aggression (impressively scary for a human, but nowhere near as damaging as these beasts), and he heard Doyle and Ulraj _both_ yelling harsh words in various languages. Zon took to the air, hanging near Doyle, and swiping with her clawed forearms and snapping with her muzzle. The Bristlepack weren't going to hold back much longer though, and then they'd be in big trouble.

Some of the Bristlebeasts began to lower themselves, until they were almost touching the floor, preparing to spring. They leapt back suddenly, with a yelp, as large shadows were cast down on them, and something cried, _"Kreeya! Mangemutts! Gettim Lads! Save some pelts fer th' mothers' nests! Getz, Breaze; whit me. Hurry now! Kyeeeel!"_

A few different vocals - hawk-shrieks, eagle-churrs, and kite-bellows - rang out like bells, clamoring with the whining snarls. Zak heard Ulraj yell in surprise, and Doyle grunt, startled, just before a pair of clawed talons clamped on his shoulders. Thick forepaws battled the Bristlebeast before him, making it tumble away snout over paws. He tried to glance up, but the cryptid that was latched onto him blocked the sun and cast him into shadow. The cryptid chuttered down in a strange accent. "Letsah git goin' 'fore Dennal gets grangy 'bout our delay, lad. Not like Ih'm needin' anuther lecture so soon."

There was a powerful thrust of wings, and another two in rapid succession until they were airborne. It seemed that whatever cryptid had rescued him had to put all its effort forth to haul them into the air. The ground began to spread out before Zak, the predators growing smaller, and smaller, as the world grew bigger, and bigger. Soon they were striding forward, the eerie whines dying behind them.

The cryptid carrying him was in the lead, obviously relishing in its speed. Zak thought he could hear Doyle and Ulraj speaking a ways back, as well as a whole group of cryptids flying and chatting. When he tried to turn his head to look behind himself, his savoir snapped, "Can ya not? 'Tis hard 'nough dragging yer weight _an'_ mine."

"Uh...sorry?" Zak replied sheepishly. His rescuer merely huffed. He took the following time of silence to observe. From what he could see, the cryptid's two front limbs were covered in fur and ended in large, bulky paws. He could feel that the ones gripping his shoulders, though, were different; bony shape an sharp claws suggesting they were talons. He ran through a few possible myths that fit what little he knew of the cryptid's description. None of the regions fit, though, but it was always possible that this species had cousins or had branched out to faraway lands.

After some more tense flying, Zak decided to strike up some conversation. Awkwardly of course.

"So, um, thanks for helping us back there."

A grunt.

The sound of wings flapping. Silence.

"I'm Zak," he eventually said. "What's… Do you guys go by names? I don't want to assume." (He had done that once with a hive-mind species and boy, had they been mad.)

The reply he received was as cutting as a retort.

"My _name _is _Breaze_ an' Ih'm th' _Prince _of the Curr-airre; of course we 'ave names ya blithering, idiotic human!"

The first thought to run through Zak's mind was, _man, someone's got a temper_. The second, a vague wave in the back of his mind, was that he heard that name, along with others shouted back when they were rescued, and he should have remembered. Third, was to laugh - which actually did make its way out as a snigger. It was partially the absurd way _human_ had been addressed to him, and also the fact that he wasn't, technically, human.

His savior - Breaze - sighed, and Zak could almost _see _his eyes rolling. "What now? Did sumthin' strike yer fancy?"

This made him snigger harder, before it turned to full out laughter. They dipped dangerously and Breaze snapped at him to control himself. Zak was able to tone it down, and answered through chuckles, "Never really been addressed that way before; '_human'_," he tried to say it in the same churr, but couldn't quite grasp it. "Y'see, I'm not completely human - but I'll explain more when we get to your people."

He heard a skeptical chirrup, then Breaze grumbled, "well ya _look _like a human to me, but whadda I know?"

The trip flew by in a blur after that (_no pun intended_). Gradually, they gained even more height, the world azure sky and orange dirt bridging at the horizon. A monolith came into view, growing as they approached. As detail faded into sight, Zak saw that from the top going down were crags and cliffs, shaded from the sun. The top wasn't as flat as he at first thought; there were rocks and boulders of varying size, and dips and hollows. Zak decided to glance at the ground, shading his eyes. He saw that the forest here was less dead and more desolate - a somber swath of green amongst the ochre earth. In the distance was a glittering river.

"An' here's the ol' Crag - our home."

They began to descend, Breaze flapping his great wings powerfully as they began to touch down. Zak glimpsed various shapes scatter, the little details he saw inclining him towards a certain cryptid legend. The world tumbled as he was dumped rather unceremoniously, and he heard a similar '_oof'_ from Ulraj and Doyle. A mere moment later, there was a screech, followed by a thud, announcing Zon's arrival. Zak stood, dusting himself off, and went to turn and thank Breaze once more, but a large, booming voice stopped him.

"Welcome, friends, to the Court of the Curr-airre! I am Fefven, _Emprire _of this court!"

_Okay, I am definitely leaning towards Griffin-like legend with these guys_, Zak thought.

The creature before him - _Fef-en ((silent 'V'))_ \- could only be compared to such creatures. His head resembled that of some great Sea Eagle, the plumage color same throughout his… fur? Or were they small, soft feathers? Some sort of ear tufts rose from his head, as straight and pristine as the great wings that towered from the same area as the shoulder blades from compact, well-muscled shoulders, the limbs below just as strong. His forelegs ended in great forepaws, shaped like a cat's (or a lion's), but as for the back legs … they appeared to grow bonier the further down you looked, ending in a set of wicked, scaled talons. It was hard to tell where exactly the fur (feathers?) ended, and where scales began. Looking back to Fefven's face, Zak met large, dilated eyes, almost pink in tone. Although his eyes were sharp, there was a kindness in them.

When Zak shifted his gaze to Fefven's son, he saw Breaze wasn't quite as imposing. He looked quite different too. (_Perhaps he's adopted? _Zak thought). Breaze's expression was more surly; his eyes were a fierce, burning red-brown. Zak recognized that his plumage was that of a Red-tailed Hawk.

Ulraj, Doyle, and Zon had all taken place close to Zak; there was a wariness coming off all of them, as well as weariness. But, although wary, Zak wasn't afraid. His instincts had sharpened when fighting the Bristlepack, and _something_ told him that the Curr-airre could be trusted. He felt Zon nudge his arm, and he indulged her with a reassuring pat.

He looked to Doyle, and realized his uncle was looking to_ him._ But then again, he _was _a cryptidzoologist in training. And Kur.

Some form of ancient respect unfurled within him, dictating his next action. He gave a slow, half-bow, but kept his head tilted up, and meeting the king's eyes.

"Thank you kindly, sir. I'm Zak Saturday; this is my Uncle Doyle Blackwell, and my friends Prince Ulraj, and Zon Jurassic. Thank you - and your Court - very much for saving us from the Bristlepack."

Fefven's eyes shone; Zak could tell that the _Emprire _had taken a liking to him. He clacked his beak, and one of their rescuers - this one marked like a barn owl, with frosty blue eyes - came forward. When he spoke, Zak recognized him as the one who'd ordered Breaze and another Curr-airre to save them.

"Well we 'ad heard the Bristlepack keenin' an' thought ta go check it out. Lo' be'old these four tried ta fight'im! Couldn't let suhm brave ol' souls like these jus' die, now could Ih?"

Fefven nodded, churring appreciatively. "Thank you, Dennal. Kanren," he clacked to a female, long-legged buzzard-cat. "Coul' d'ya go and get our friend, please? Ih'm sure she'll be mighty pleased." Karen nodded, then left, bounding somewhere past the boulders.

Before he could even dwell on who '_she'_ was, movement caught his attention. A smaller, chubby Curr-airre ambled up, puffing out his chest. He reminded Zak of some bird he'd seen a long time ago _\- a kite? -_ but with bright green eyes. This time, though, when he began to speak, Zak noticed something about their beaks. They didn't seem to really be beaks at all - rather, he saw the surface was covered in some sort of velvety fuzz, and teeth gleamed when the 'kite' opened his maw. They seemed to be actually more muzzle-like in structure, but ending in the typical shape of a beak. Strange.

"Whell," the kite-like one whistled. "Ih'd say that Breaze an' Ih did quite well - eh Sirrah?"

Breaze, who he'd saddled up next to, rolled his eyes, but his father squinted at the kite-cat menacingly. Rather than being intimidated - even when the Emprire took a step forward - he grinned, somewhat foolishly. Then the king gave a shrieking laugh.

"_Arrarharharhah!_ By Soari's wings, little Getz! Nothing can faze ya, eh? Fine, fine; Ih'll let ya two go on one of the missions soon. Least ya deserve, eh?" He winked at Breaze. "You got a good, loyal friend, son."

The red-tail let a small smile slip through.

There was more conversation amongst the Curr-airre, light and almost bantering. For the most part, Zak and company were ignored, though a few Curr-airre squinted at them humorously or flicked an eartuft towards them. Ulraj tried to follow the conversation as best as he could, but the lighter, airy sounds and strange speech escaped him. He eventually muttered '_air creatures_' in irritation, his own accent much thicker and deeper sounding. Zak was sure the Curr-airre had just as hard a time understanding the fish prince.

Doyle actually seemed to follow, for the most part, his days of traveling to remote places as a bounty hunter helping him pick up on accents better. The redhead quirked his mouth in amusement at times. Zak, of course, had the advantage of his connective powers that, when not even actively being used, passively kicked in when needed. But he actually found the Curr-airre pretty easy to understand.

As for Zon, she merely wandered around, sniffing at what appeared to be a northern hawk owl if some type.

The conversation was at the point where it began to lull, but faded out even further for Zak when instinct began to coil up defensively inside him. It wasn't that he felt _hunted _exactly, but…

He whipped around, and catching a flash of _something_, stuck his arm out quickly, despite his protesting shoulder. A string wrapped itself tightly around his forearm, and something plastic smacked the back of his hand.

"_Yeowwww!"_

The yo-yo slipped off of his wrist as he hopped around in pain, clutching the bruised appendage tightly. Wadi came out from behind a boulder, trying to stifle her laughter and failing. Kanren was beside her. A couple chuckles shreeked throughout the Court.

Zak blinked back tears of pain, hissing at Wadi through gritted teeth. " 'S not funny!"

Her chuckles had died down as she patted him on the shoulder. "It's good to see you too, Zak Saturday."

He glared a little longer from where he was hunched, then straightened up and grinned.

They weren't expecting it when Ulraj ran over and pulled them into a group hug.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LEIN BEARK LINE BREAK**

Wadi's story was similar - if not simpler - than theirs.

After getting split from Doyle, she had managed on her own a couple of hours. Or so she had thought. Luckily, the few Bristlepack beasts that had been shadowing her had had a mishap. So she had ran; ran for her life. She had gotten trapped against one of the monoliths, ragged and worn from the chase, thinking she was done for. Then salvation had dropped from the sky with a set of talons.

Salvation named Audubon, who was apparently Breaze's older half-brother.

"And," Dennal (Breaze's teacher) clacked, helping Wadi in her narrative. "This ain't th' first incident. Si'not common fer us ta schrap human fellers, but we _'ave _'ad times when our own fellers have bin surprised by them Bristlebeasts an' we had to instigate a plop'n'drop rescue."

" '_Schrap?'_" Ulraj questioned, skeptical of such a word. _Weird air-creatures_.

Breaze rolled his eyes and sighed. " 'Tis an olden word fer when one plucks up sumthin' that ain't prey."

"So ya see," Dennal cut back in, "this isn't th' first of our problems. We've been enemies of the Bristlepack fer a long time - prob'ly since that o' Soari. It's jus' that they've gotten more cunning in the last suncircle."

The name Soari brought forth a strange sense of familiarity in Zak, but it was the word 'suncircle' that struck a chord deep inside.

'_Find me before Earth finishes its Sun-cycle.'_

_Who had. . . ?_

'_Find me Kur!'_

He shook his head slightly, and blinked as though I'm a daze. His mouth worked without him fully thinking. "Who's Soari?" He asked.

Fefven sat regally, like some powerful cat, and nodded to his youngest son once. Breaze turned his narrow gaze to Zak, his voice chipped and tinged with a growl. Not that Zak took offense - Breaze just seemed to have a permanent irritation about him, as though he had some resentment or problem always boiling under his feathers.

"Soari is our ancestress - we don't know much about her, accept that she's from the time of the great ancients. She was called _The Messenger._ There were a few, like her, who served the great draginn, _Rukka ((Rue-kah))_." Zak almost gave a start at the name, though it was unnoticed as Breaze continued. "Although," he tilted his head in bird-like inquisition. "I think ya lot called 'im _Kur_."

Ulraj huffed at that and Doyle gave him a nudge. Zak grumbled, embarrassed, and Wadi breathed in his ear, "Rukka, huh?"

He didn't know if he liked or hated being Kur at times like these.

Getz flapped his wings to get their attention. He hadn't known what their little exchange had been about, and wasn't curious enough to inquire. He looked at Wadi as he spoke, though. "Aye, and didn't the lass say as much - that she knew one o' th' ancients? That some strong creature'd help?"

"Help how?" Doyle asked, his arms crossed, and Zak tried not to glare at Wadi. He was always willing to help, but she _should _ask him first before telling anyone and everyone that he'd help.

Getz shrugged, the gesture exaggerated by his wings. "Why help us ta warn the Bristlepack off once an' fer all."

As they were talking, Zak asked Wadi quietly, "What all did you tell them?"

She kept her eyes on Doyle and Getz as she responded with a breathy whisper. "Just that I have some friends who were on their way to rescue me, and that they're really strong. Nothing else - I knew you'd want to tell them. It was the malay owl that said something about a 'strong creature'."

Zak smiled, the little bit of irritation he felt gone. "Thanks." She turned, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Not to interrupt you two "love birds", but shouldn't we ask about the Hassi chieftain's friend?"

Zak sputtered and Wadi protested, until Ulraj held up a finned hand to stop them. It was hard to disobey a king, after all.

Zak let it slide, noting that Ulraj had seemed a little … jealous?

He heard Doyle say his name, and quickly went to join him, his friends by his side. They huddled in a small group, talking in hushed tones.

"So, what do you think, minimam? It's your call."

Zak saw the malay owl conversing with Fefven out of the corner of his eye. He had already come to a decision, but had been waiting to see what Doyle would say. He was his uncle, after all, and he respected him. Rather than answer though, he turned to survey the Curr-airre. He saw the others they'd been introduced to: a female northern hawk owl with rich brown eyes, named Snegg (apparently Getz' adoptive mother); Mehza, a long-eared owl with orange eyes (Snegg's daughter); and of course the malay owl, whose name was actually Malay. He was the Grifft - or elder - of the Curr-airre, with eyes black as night seemed. They had yet to meet Audubon - Fefven's eldest son - but Zak had no doubt that they'd meet him soon.

"What do you know of Kur?" He asked those of the Court before them.

Fefven and Dennal exchanged looks, but it was Malay who ventured forth to speak. His eyes gleamed like twin orbs of oil, and Zak thought he saw a sheen of blue and purple gleam within them, but no one else seemed to notice.

Except Breaze, who looked at him. As if to say, _did you see?_

_Yes._

"Rukka - or as many call him, Kur - was a _dragon _at the beginning of our days," Malay began, with a voice clear and cool as frost, and almost no trace of his fellows' accent. "He was beyond that of a king, but not close to being a deity either. He had the power to control certain creatures, like ourselves - but only to an extent. He was mortal like all _Kytt'ds_, or 'Cryptids', as you say, but hardier than the rest. It's told that…" He stopped suddenly, swiveling his head to look Zak straight in the eyes. Other Curr-airre leaned forward to hear what knowledge their Grift would dispel.

Zak felt his heart pound throughout his whole body.

"They say," he churred softly. "They _say_ that _Kur_ escaped death; living as the mist of a memory. That he found the way to start afresh as himself, yet as a new self. Didn't he, Zak?"

Zak grinned suddenly, a grin full of teeth and eager secrets. "What do you think, _Grifft_?"

"I think," he churred again, then louder. "I _think_ that _**some **_of us go by too many names, Kur."

All the Curr-airre present turned their heads towards Zak, perking their ear-tufts and staring with wide, owl-like eyes (literally in some cases).

"Ye're kidding," Breaze trilled.

Zak shrugged, his bravado gone, and suddenly self-conscious in the most human-feeling way. "Technically yes; I am Kur. I'm also human. Sort of," he winced when he said that. "But yes, I was born with the soul of Kur. I prefer to be called Zak though."

He felt a hand drop into his shoulder, and glanced back to see Doyle smiling reassuringly at him. He smiled back.

"We'll strip me o' ma feathers an' call me Keq, that's what'chya meant." Breaze stomped a paw for emphasis.

His father lifted a wing to stunt any other comments. "Regardless," Fefven said, "we need some help - that is, if ye're willin' ta give it Ru- Zak."

Zak looked at his friends. Ulraj gave an affirmative nod and Wadi smiled, mouthing '_yes_'. He then looked at Doyle, taking a step back to give his uncle the floor.

"Alright," the redhead said, clapping his hands together sharply. "Here's the deal; we'll help you with your problem, if you help us with a small one of ours. Deal?" He held out a hand.

Zak winced, Wadi's eyes widened, and Ulraj visibly cringed.

All three teens mentally face palmed.

Fefven half-flared his wings, then settled them behind his back. He took a step forward, looking down his beak menacingly, but Doyle didn't so much as flinch.

(Though, he did think, regretfully, _why did I offer a handshake?_)

Fefven lifted a paw, gently settling it against Doyle's hand. It was bigger by a great deal; even Doc's hand would be a tad smaller. The great Emprire was careful not to knock Doyle's hand.

"Deal," he clacked.

Zak and co. let out soft sighs of relief. The Curr-airre had been kind thus far, but they were obviously a warrior race, so one never knew.

"Now," he churred. "What was it ye were needin' help whit?"

Ulraj promptly elbowed Zak in the ribs, eliciting an '_oof_' from the Saturday boy. He glared at him, flashing his teeth with a growl, and rubbing at what _felt_ like a fast-growing bruise (though he'd find that there was none, later).

Ignoring the boys' antics, Wadi took hold of answering. "A friend of my father's was stationed here a while ago. We lost contact, perhaps two weeks ago? So my father asked Doyle and I to go check on him. Please," she asked imploringly, spreading her arms, "have you seen any other humans around here, similarly dressed as I am?"

A few of the younger (called _Cu'ai'res_ ((Kw-airs)) ) looked at one another.

"Lads," Dennal growled. "Ye'd best tell me waht ya know . . ."

"Sir," Getz gulped nervously. "Ih think ye'll need ta speak whit Audubon about that."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Audubon, older brother to the prince, was an impressive sight.

His plumage was a startling black and white, and he seemed to take after the hawk eagle of the same colors. He was massive - about the same size as his father, which made Zak suspect that he'd grow even bigger than Fefven - with ginormous, well-preened wings. Breaze didn't seem too comfortable with him around, but Zak decided to push the thought away for now in favor of introducing himself to Wadi's Savior.

_Wadi's Savior._

Zak was equal parts thankful, and then not. It didn't settle well in his stomach.

He decided to push that thought aside too.

Introductions went well, with Audubon stooping his head respectfully to Kur, and Kur thanking him in turn but asking that he not do anything like bowing, and that he call him Zak. They then got to the matter at hand.

"So," he clicked. "Ye want ta take 'em out to the ol' hut?"

Kanren bumped her shoulder to his; Zak almost chuckled when Audubon stumbled in surprise.

"Ah no. Well, yer father does want us ta take 'em, but it 'twas actually yer brother's idea."

He looked at Breaze, warmth in his eyes. "That was kind of ya, Breaze. Shall we get underway then?"

Breaze shrugged, refusing to meet his brother's blaring, orange eyes.

Audubon just nodded. "Right then. Let's 'ave the luverly Kumari Prince whit Getz, Ku- er, Zak, whit you Breaze, the lass whit me, and firehair -"

"_Firehair_ will go with himself," Doyle interjected, activating his jet pack for emphasis.

"Ih'll have ya on my back this time," Breaze told Zak, as the latter made his way over to him. Zak nodded, and prepared to hoist himself onto Breaze's back, but then he heard Wadi's voice. He turned and saw Wadi clamber onto Audubon's back, laughing and chatting about what one would presume to be the flight they were about to take. Zak tried to hold back a low growl of irritation.

Breaze must have heard him, because he flicked his ear tuft. He chuffed softly, "She yer mate or somethin'?"

"What?" He almost squealed. He kept his voice low as he spoke, and continued to climb onto Breaze's back. "No - no she's not. We're … Friends. As far as I know."

". . . But she might mean somethin' more to you?" His voice, for once, wasn't irritated, nor was it smug. Just full of honest curiosity.

"I… don't really know," he said, as they took off. He felt the wind begin to rush along them as Breaze pumped his wings, hopping off the cliff and flapping harder to gain height. When they got high enough they began to stride forward, dipping low then back up at times.

He saw Getz attempt a half-turn, Ulraj yelling furiously that he had _not _agreed to such an absurd idea; Doyle petered by on his jet pack, looking glad he hadn't taken a ride on any of the Curr-airre; and Wadi was laughing in sheer glee, whooping and hollering. Zak felt his heart swell, glad to see them having fun. He and Breaze were enjoying a quiet flight.

They let the silence stretch (it was hard to speak with wind shrieking past you, anyways) and Zak just let his thoughts wander. He discerned that what he had felt wasn't jealousy, exactly (as experience - especially those including Ulraj's advances towards Wadi - had taught him.) Rather, he had felt … Unsettled? But why? The more he thought about it, the more it dawned on him that it wasn't that he felt Audubon was some sort of competition (obviously) but that it was her being _near_ such a predatorial cryptid.

(Like he had once been.)

(_Like he was._)

In short, he felt protective of her.

It probably (_it was_) tied in to his being Kur. Even though he, Zak, had never met the Curr-airre, some part of him took stride to a familiarity with such creatures. They, like Kur once was (_like he is_), are strong predators. Hunters.

It turned his mind back to the flight, his current, unexplainable thrill, and he fell into older thinking, wanting to str_etch his own wings that were of no-longer, tearing through the sky, flying towards soon-to-be-ash -_

He cut off the originally nice thought before it got any darker, trying to muddle through his confused mind that was filled with the current predicament, feelings for Wadi, and old urges that darkened and made his mind a murky place.

Being a teenaged half-human was hard.

Well over a half hour later, they finally began to approach their destination. The winds had begun to pick up, buffeting about playfully as the prepared to land.

"We're gonna land down here, Zak. Okay?"

Zak gave his consent.

They landed, dropping out of the sky like a thunderbolt. Zak gripped Breaze's feathers tight as they went down, the red-tail folding his wings behind him and landing with his forepaws touching down first, just like a cat hopping from a bookshelf to the floor.

They dismounted, Breaze literally _snapping_ in irritation at Zak, Ulraj scrambling away from Getz, and Wadi laughing as she dismounted with ease. Doyle came down slowly, landing beside Kanren, watching in confusion.

Once they'd properly assembled together, the kurling's stomach began to knot up tighter. He'd been feeling uneasy the whole trip there, and not just because of Wadi. And now that they'd landed, that unease blossomed into foreboding.

"Zak?" He blinked out of his thoughts. "Let's go," Wadi said, giving him a nudge. He nodded, Ulraj falling beside them, and Doyle right behind him. The curr-airre waited a respectful distance away.

They went over to the shack - a ramshackle hut with a window and a door. They had all expected Wadi to open the door, but she looked to Zak, holding his gaze a moment, then drawing a step back. She gave him a nod.

With growing anxiousness, he put his hand on the door lever -

_(Something's not right, what's going on, shouldn't,don'tdon'tdon't-)_

-and pulled down, then out, opening the door with a drawn-out _creak._ They peeked inside.

It was empty.

No one entered beyond the door frame. There was no need; it was too small an abode for anyone to hide, lest it be under the covers, and there were no other rooms. The only bathroom had been a deep hole in the ground, a good distance from the shack. There was just no one home; nor had there been for awhile, it appeared.

"Where's Achim?" Wadi asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry." Zak said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Ulraj asked, turning to him in confusion.

There was a crunch as Breaze stepped forward over the gritty dirt. Zak turned to look at him. "You knew?" He churred.

Zak shrugged, a sad, half smile on his face. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Bristles?"

Audubon answered. "Yes. He was torn apart maybe two or three miles from here. Jus' bone an' bloody clothes. We were hoping he wasn't who you were lookin' fer, but…" He lowered his head with a sigh, wings drooping. "We're jus' sorry we weren't there."

Zak felt Wadi grip his arm tightly, and he tried not to grimace. "It's not your fault. I don't…I don't know what I'll tell my father. Certainly not that it was your fault. Achim was always a risk taker for his research."

He heard her voice quaver. He extracted her arm gently, changing to grasp her hand instead. He sensed rather than saw Ulraj put a hand on her shoulder, and felt Doyle stand close to them. Good. She needed all the comfort she could get.

"Let's head back for now." Doyle suggested, breaking the moment of melancholy. There's… nothing else we can do here."

There was nothing else to say on the matter, so they left, with the door closed shut behind them and nothing left, except footprints already being erased by the growing breeze.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The airship was hunkered down in night mode; the hallways still lit but dim. Fiskerton had come to check on Abby (as he was instructed to do every three hours). The only problem was, she was gone.

He had ambled over, with a vase of flowers and a small toy bird (_old habits died hard_) only to find that the door hadn't been latched properly, and her bed was an empty mess of crumpled sheets. He promptly left his gifts, and began to search for her.

A few tense minutes later, and Fiskerton found her. She was speaking on a communicator of some sort and had yet to see him. He hid quickly, thanking the ancients for his instincts.

His ears twitched as he caught bits of the conversation.

" _. . . __**anyways **__I haven't bungled the mission as you can see. … H_a_r _h_a_r _h_a_r very funny. … Yes, yes, I get that, but it's not like I'm in a bad position A- sorry sir, … Yes I get it, no names. … You want me to call you __**what**__? Fine, __**Neil**__. Look, I'll get what you want so I can get what __**I **__want, got it? Now I've gotta hang up and get back to the med bay. Hmm? … Yes, I'll keep you posted. … Au revoir."_

She snapped the case shut, gritting her teeth. "Jerk," she muttered savagely.

Fiskerton turned and absconded quickly; he had to get those gifts out of there. Then later he'd return, when he knew he wouldn't act all suspicious. As he left, he tried to figure out what she'd been discussing.

Because, what mission could she have? Who was her employer? Why had he or she thought Abby had messed up her mission?

After getting out of the room with the gifts, and a good distance away, he slumped against the wall, sliding down and exhaling exhaustedly.

"Zahk," he mumbled mournfully. "Bre baak sroon."

_To Be Continued In Ascent Part 3..._


	15. Ascent Part 3

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna be short.**

**Sorry I was going to try to upload this and the first chapter for the next arc, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. I'm having a few family and health problems, but I'm okay. My time is just severely limited. I may halfway through this chapter just type up the rest, which may reduce quality (I apologize) but it shall be up! Also, the next arc will be four parts and more laid back :).**

**Thanks to ****LunarCatNinja****, ****Sakura9544****, **_**Matt**_**, **_**JohannahLovell**_** (by the way your thing didn't pop up), ****Pegaister60****, ****GodofGreed****, and ****JJilla**** for reviewing!**

**Lastly, I love The Mowgli Stories (The Jungle Books) by Rudyard Kipling. (Favourites are **_**In The Rukh**_**, **_**Red Dog**_**, **_**How Fear Came**_**, and recently I've been enjoying **_**The Spring Running**_**.)**

**EDIT: DANG WHOOPS THIS GETS A LITTLE VIOLENT SORRY PEEPS *****Blood Warning*****.**

**DISCLAIMER:** **Nah, not mine. Nor is the Jungle Book references (if I still fit those in.)**

_Ascent Part 3_

_In a dark room, solely lit by the moon's light, a man sat at his desk._

_He was shifting through paperwork, even though the light was minimal. His fingers itched for the communicator, in the bottom of his drawer; but no, he trusted Grey to do her job._

_Well, maybe not '_trusted_'._

_He continued with his paperwork; signatures written with a flourish, but the handwriting was sloppy and hard to read._

_He eventually shoved the paperwork away to one side of his desk, face twisted in an angry scowl. His mind kept wandering back to that _boy_ \- no, that __**thing**__. It was all his fault. After that incident, he had nothing - just to get a job he'd had to change his name, and move a few states over for good measure._

_He made good money (great money) but there was no joy in it. All he had ever loved was gone - and all because of that dual-haired brat._

_He grit his teeth; clenching his hand tight enough to crack his pen. Ink oozed down his hand, and he imagined an impaling object, dripping blood, and suffering eyes._

_Soon, he'd have his revenge._

_Because Zak Saturday, name him what you will, was nothing more than a monster in his eyes._

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK SALSA TAKE LINE BREAK**

_-On The Great Monolith Of The Curr-airre -_

It was starting to get dark by time they got back. Fefven extended his sincerest apologies, knowing full well the pain of losing one of your own.

Eventually they turned to the pressing matter at hand, which Wadi insisted being present to hear, despite circumstances.

After a short discussion, they agreed that a team (which Audubon insisted Breaze lead, which led to bickering - but, in the end, he was to lead) would go scout out the Bristlepack. Then after the much needed information was given they'd carefully plan their attack. Fefven stressed that it wouldn't be a genocide mission - they were _not_ to kill off the Bristlepack. Merely plan to teach them not to mess with the Curr-airre.

The team would be Kanren, Audubon, Getz, Zak, and Ulraj, led by Breaze.

That decided, they all went to go do their own thing. Wadi saw Ulraj was speaking with Audubon and Fefven, Doyle off to the side and laughing with Kanren. Since they seemed to be busy, she decided to go after Zak and see what he was up to. Perhaps join him.

As the Saturday boy was walking away, she saw Malay strike a wing out, using it to draw him close. The Grifft spoke to him, too quietly to hear. Zak nodded once when he finished, then left when the Grifft removed his wing. He watched Zak leave, with his head lowered, and his eyes flashed yellow like sunlight glinting off glass. _Hmm, strange._

_Seemed like someone had a secret._

Zak went towards the edge of the monolith. After a moment, Wadi followed. She found him lying on his back, hands behind his head, and gazing up at the few stars that had begun to show.

Wadi joined him.

They lay there in companionable silence. Then Wadi spoke, softly (_intruding upon but not breaking the silence_.)

"So. Tommarrow."

Zak made some sort of noise, acknowledging.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

He turned over to her, brow furrowed. "Why should I be? It's a _scouting _mission - it's not like we're gonna fight them."

She snorted humorlessly. "Yeah right. I can guarantee you that everything will go wrong the second you leave. Trouble has a way of finding you, Zak Saturday."

He tried to glare at her, but it fell away with a laugh. "Okay, yeah, you got me. It's probably all going to go to heck tomorrow."

They both laughed, clear and pitched, then let it fade away, like tinkling chimes in wind. She glanced at him, seeing his now-stern expression. Wadi nudged him with her elbow, "Hey, don't start getting too serious on me now. Things also have a way for working out for you."

He gave a sharp bark of laughter, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yeah, and always in some _spectacular way_."

She nudged him again, sharply, smirking when he winced. "Seriously, though. I'm sure it'll all be fine. Well, not fine, then fine. True Saturday style."

Zak looked at her, brown-orange eyes warm. "Yeah, you're probably right." He yawned suddenly. "-_awhhh_. We should probably get some sleep. Big day tommarrow."

"Mhh-hmm." Wadi agreed, eyes drifting shut. "Well, goodnight Zak."

"G'night Wadi."

Sleep cast itself over them, like the stars encompassing the open sky.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LITTLE CAKE LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

"You know, I could make a very … _compromising _comment right now."

"_Kraaaaaah!_"

Zak jumped to his feet, hand going for The Claw as he was startled from his sleep. He shielded his eyes at the semi-dawn brightness, grimacing as it burned his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw Doyle smirking at him with arms crossed, Ulraj with his fins (hands?) on his hips, and Zon cocking her head in an inquisitive bird-like manner.

Wadi was getting up, stretching. "Next time let us _not _fall asleep on a hard rock ground."

Zak shrugged. "Sorry. I didn't really _plan _on falling asleep here. And you didn't have to, y'know."

She glared at him, indignant without a response. He took a step back, suddenly fearful.

Ulraj watched the exchange with a raised brow. "You're both so obvious right now," he muttered. Doyle fought the twitch in his lips that could carelessly lead to a grin.

Ulraj cleared his throat, making the two look up from their staring match. "You know," he said to Zak, "I would have expected you to be a lighter sleeper."

Zak turned to him, confused. "What? I'm not _that _deep of a sleeper. I have quick reaction time." He said, a tinge of haughtiness in his voice.

The fishprince snorted. "I still could have jumped on you before you were up; an _enemy _could _easily _get you while sleeping, 'cause quite frankly, you sleep like a bear."

Zak growled and took a step forward, but Doyle held him back. "Woah guys, calm down. Zak _does _have pretty quick reaction time, and _you're _a light sleeper. So light, in fact, you kept waking me up all night." He stared sternly at Ulraj.

"Er…"

Wadi clapped to get their attention, "Boys, boys! We've got a big day today. Let's break it up. Mister Fefven is expecting us."

She began to go back towards the center of the Curr-airre's home, the three boys (and Zon) trailing behind her. All of them were muttering mutinously to themselves, Zon _skreeking _along with them like it was a game.

Fefven was already up, as well as the rest of the team going. Breaze paced back and forth, wings unfolded, with the tips of the further most feathers trailing across the stone, wisps of dust following. Getz was telling him to stop ruffling his own feathers. Kanren sat to attention, and Audubon was grooming his grand wings.

Zak glanced around, eyes locking on a shape asleep in the overlaying shadows of a rock. He was hoping to exchange one or two words with Malay about their conversation the previous evening, but it seemed that that wasn't to be so.

Fefven's ear tufts rose when he saw them approach. His eyes were more rosy colored in the soft, pale colors of dawn light, which bathed everything in a soft, buttery yellow, gentle pink, and pastel sky blue.

"Ah!" He crowed. "Good tah see you're all up. Now, Ru- Zak is going to ride with Breaze, and Ulraj with Kanren?"

Both nodded, Zak looking excited and Ulraj annoyed. Their carriers sported opposite expressions.

Fefven nodded his great head. "Good, good. I'll let Breaze continue on now."

Breaze's feathers looked ruffled (and not just his wings) as he continued. "We shall split in two pairs - Ih'll be wit' Zak of course, and Getz, while Kanren will be wit' Audubon and the fish."

Ulraj muttered angrily under his breath.

Breaze continued, barely sparing time to send him a glare. "We'll all stick t'gether until the Hollock dip - it's a place where an ol' stream ran forever long ago," he scratched out a sketch with his foreclaws, which extended like long, gray thorns from his burly paws. "Then we'll split a little ways, my group left an' Audubon's right. We think their pack-camp is about here." He slashed in one place as indication. "There's some ol' brush and boulders 'round there. Ih'll be on one end and you all on th' other. Keep yer eyes an' ears open - note any an' ev'ry movement. We want ta find patt'rns we could use against them, that sort of stuff. But don't do anythin' ta get yerselves caught. Got it?" He looked at them with fierce eyes.

They nodded with determination.

"Good," he trilled, swiping his paw over the map and turning it to dust. "Let's head out."

Breaze lowered himself and Zak hopped on with the aid of his claw. A little ways behind them, Ulraj fell of off Audubon and landed with a cloud of dust, the Curr-airre looking at him with large, worried eyes. It went unnoticed by the others.

"How's yer shoulder?" He chirped at the boy.

Zak moved his arm around, albeit a bit slowly. "I'll be fine. Whatever that stuff was Getz's mom gave me really helped. Numbed the pain, and helped it start healing a bit faster."

Breaze grunted. "Good Ih guess; just wanted to make sure you weren't going to fall off of me." He shuffled his wings, hopping a little. "Well then; hold on tight!"

They went to the edge and, one by one, and flung themselves off with a flourish of wings. As they fell, they leveled out, and began flapping. The ground streaked out beneath them, tumbling into a blur of orange-brown. They zipped through the air for about twenty minutes, until they reached the Hollock dip. With a nod they split, each racing along either side. It took them almost forty-five minutes (as they had to pause at least twice) until they landed. Another break, and then they landed, starting the long walk.

Lizards skirted awkwardly fast to the underside of rocks or into holes as they passed them. They walked quickly but softly, their steps a hushed _shhhf-shhhf _in the gravelly sand. The sun beat down.

Zak took the opportunity to talk to Breaze, careful not to be too loud. He glanced warily at Getz, but the chubby Curr-airre seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"So, er, you looking forward to this?"

Breaze didn't even look towards him. "This is an important task; why in the name o' her feathered talons would I 'look forward' to this?"

Zak shrugged, though he knew Breaze wouldn't see the gesture. "Well it's a pretty important mission. Whatever we learn here will be used to teach the Bristles a lesson, which'll help your people. What's there _not _to be excited about?"

Breaze was silent for awhile. There was nothing but the _shufff-shhfff-shhhuf_ing of paws and feet through sand. Eventually, Breaze spoke.

"Ih'm not excited because Ih know that there'll be uh battle, an' people will die or be hurt, and that will fall on _me_. Whether Ih want it to or not," he clacked. Then, suddenly, "Ih'm not interested in becoming Emprire."

Zak looked at him; he had said it like some sort of confession, like it was some greatly vile thought.

"Don't you have a choice?" He eventually asked.

Breaze paused for a moment, so suddenly that when he continued walking he looked like he had stumbled. "Not really. Yes, Ih could say no. But it's my _inheritance_. How could I ever really have a choice?" He looked at Zak with fierce eyes, softened so that they weren't all that fierce. "Not that you'd understand."

But then it hit him; he _did _understand. Breaze was _afraid_. Of this position thrust upon him; _expected _of him. He felt he had no choice though he was offered one. He was given a mold to fill that he didn't want to fill.

"Trust me; I know that feeling," he muttered.

Breaze's ears twitched in indication, as he took a moment to understand. But he made no comment, and they didn't speak further.

Eventually, they reached an area that began to dip down gradually, with a sloppy ring of brush, dead plants and stumps, and rocks to boulders. There were various areas close by and even connecting to it. They got close to the brush, glancing between it rather than over to see the camp.

"Down there," Breaze breathed, "is th' Bristlepack's camp. Most of 'em sleep out and under the brush, but some sleep in shallo' dug-out dens. We'll go in a li'le ways an' keep watch. No moar speakin' from now on."

They followed him as he made his way, scrounging low to the ground and tucking his wings as tight as possible. The brush scraped them uncomfortably, and they tried to push themselves lower. Zak had the easiest time, being smaller than his companions and more flexible. Breaze had the hardest, being quite larger than Zak _and_ Getz.

They stopped, and waited out for the comings and goings of Bristlebeasts.

Sun climbed, and they saw a total of two Bristlebeasts make their way through the brush, hares dangling limply from their mouths. Zak saw the sharp, long teeth puncturing the fur on the prey's neck and fought a shudder. Getz shifted next to him and Zak's eyes caught the glint of claws and talons. At least the two species would be well matched.

Sun reached its zenith, radiating across the sky. They took turns napping, first Getz then Breaze then Zak. When the kurling woke his mouth was dry and pasty with dust, and his eyes felt heavy. It reminded him of when they were in Mexico with the Chupacabras.

(_His mind wandered to Red-eyes, briefly, but he focused back on the task at hand. He was sure the little guy was doing good._)

Eventually, the great celestial was a quarter before the horizon, and the temperature had turned from unbearable to less-than-blazing. The horizon would soon be bathed in blood.

Breaze stirred from his statue-like position. "We should head out now," he said, looking up at the sky. "Ih told th' other's ta head back home pre-sun-set. Le's go."

They walked out amongst the sands, back from whence they came earlier. Scorpions just emerging from their hovels returned just as swiftly as Zak and his two large companions passed. They stopped so Zak could situate himself on Breaze's back, but before he could, a sharp cry rang out like a squealing rat.

All three of their heads wiped back towards the direction of the Bristlepack's camp. The two Curr-aires' eyes flashed in the low light, and Zak's orangey ones seemed to glow slightly. "Do you think…?" He let the question trail off.

"P'rhaps it was jus' some prey?" Getz _shffed_, sounding unconvinced of his own suggestion.

Breaze narrowed his eyes. "Ih dunno, it sounded pretty-"

Another sharp cry, like a metal whistle screaming.

That was all the prompting they needed as they began running back towards the brush, Zak hopping up onto Breaze's back as the Curr-airre tilted towards him in accommodation. Then there was a rush, and a bounce, and a lift until they were airborne.

The two were straining themselves, flapping tensely, as more cries like strangled or shill creatures in pain. Yelps were gathered too though, and when they got close enough, they saw a slim winged figure take to the air, wings battered and dark drops falling from it.

Good, they'd get some reinforcements soon.

Zak hopped off of Breaze's back before he even touched down, using the moment of dust-cover to observe the scene. It wasn't long, but he saw Ulraj dodging swiftly and hopping over the Cryptids with artful twirls, and Zak thought he saw him throw a punch or two. He saw a large Curr-airre rearing up on its hind legs, like in the Griffin pictures of old, screeching with its eartuft a flat, and claws waving wildly. Probably Audubon.

He felt Breaze slam down behind him, and heard a thud and yelp indicating Getz found a good place to land.

That meant Kanren went to get help; which was good, as she was probably the fastest there.

Around Zak dust was kicked up, making the low-lighting even harder to see in. There were thuds and wet, ripping sounds overtaken with yelps and shrieks of rage and pain. When a Bristlebeasts leapt at him, eyes flashing and teeth gleaming, Zak added to the cacophony with a yell and swipe as he slashed out with the claw, extended as a pole.

The cryptid was smacked into the dark drab, and Zak tried to look around, managing to knock away more who were sneaking up. _Dangit_, he thought. _My visions pretty good at night but it's still not enough - I can't see them until they're a certain distance close._

Truthfully, he _did_ have better vision than the average human, but it was only for a limited distance and colors were picked up better. He _was _still human after all. Well, partially.

Twilight had stolen over them in a matter of minutes, though it felt eons ago that the sun had even existed. It was still warm though - but there was a different heat in the air from dancing, violent beings attacking one another in the laws of nature.

Zak's thoughts turned away from dodging and thwacking as he let instinct guide him. It was funny, really. He remembered a story he once read, one of _The Jungle Books_, a short-story about Mowgli called _Red Dog_ \- a smile crept on his face and he shoved a Bristlebeast aside as it faltered in confusion.

Their battle was literally like that of the Dholes and the Seeonee wolf pack, but without the clever tricks and scathing remarks.

It's a good thing Malay wasn't here; The Grifft was most like Akela, and that battle did not end well for him.

He was pulled back into focus when he felt pain pull from his shoulder again. A Bristle had their teeth clamped around the Claw and was trying to pull it out of his hands. Zak snarled and flared up his powers, eyes flashing with bright orange essence. The Bristle let go with a hasty yip, backing away with wide eyes and a tail between its legs. It ran away, spooked.

Zak felt grim satisfaction, despite his aching shoulder. He let go of his powers, but not before he felt the brush of the other Cryptids' consciences.

He suddenly remembered what Malay had told him the day before, recalling their conversation as he briefly met up with Ulraj and fought back to back.

_Malay had pulled him to one side with his wing._

'_Do you know what you are? What you're supposed to be?'_

_He paused, then stuttered, 'A destroyer.'_

_He gave a noncommittal hum. 'hmm, of sorts. But so is fire, and wind, and rain. But these are things, not living beings. Tell me, little Rukka, has anyone ever told you the things you could do? The you-who's-not-you of long ago.'_

_He was shamefully quiet, then said in a small voice, 'Once.'_

_The Grifft nodded. 'But it was not for your gain, I take it. Then listen, little Kurling, for I know something you may not.' He paused, took a breath, and muttered low, 'Kur can control the kingdom of cryptids to an extent - but they must be willing on some level, no? Otherwise it is nothing but a battle. And even then, you do better with compliance over control.' He lifted a paw, and lightly tapped the center of his chest. 'When two beings connect in sync, the whole is stronger. I can see you know what I mean. Do not become a tyrant, like instinct and old feeling asks. You are Zak - not Kur - in __**your**__ entirety. Become Zak, the Kur of this era; not Kur, the destroyer of old.'_

_He gave him a pat with his wing, then shoved him away._

Zak grunted as a Bristle slammed into him, jaws uncomfortably close to his neck, back throbbing as he had smacked into Ulraj. The Bristlebeast snarled, trying to shove past the pole of the Claw. Zak shoved back, giving a menacing growl, and even letting his powers flare up briefly. There was an uncomfortable moment of connection (_their minds were focused on the hunt, and the tear, and blood; minds of instinct with scant thought-_) then the Bristle fled from before him, crying shrilly.

"Ulraj!" Zak shouted. The fish prince appeared near him, flinging away a Bristlebeast. "I have an idea; I'm going to go find Breaze- hey are you alright?!"

His left forearm was bleeding darkly. "Yeah I'm fine; it's more a puncture than a tear! Go find your feathered friend! I think Kanren's back with some friends!" His words were punctuated as dark shapes dropped down, some returning back to the sky and dropping what were presumed to be Bristlebeasts, tumbling to the earth in silent fear.

Zak gave a nod that Ulraj didn't see, and went to find Breaze. He slashed and growled, instinct bringing forth menacing sounds and faces, eyes blazing and sometimes flaring with illuminative essence.

He found the red-tailed hawk crouched low, wings spread out and moving when he tended his shoulders; he was screeching blood-curdling sounds and darting towards Bristles, clamping his jaws on some and tossing them away. Blood trickled from above his left eye - brow cut from a glancing fang most likely.

Zak cut through, forcefully shoving Bristlebeasts aside, using the Claw as its name implies - slashing through fur down to flesh and sending Bristles away in pain. He eventually made his way to Breaze, whose eyes barely flickered to Zak and then back to a Bristle who leapt away with a yelp as his paw shot out with dark, gleaming claws.

"What do ye want lad?! Ih'm a bit busy at the moment!"

Zak shouted back at him, "I've got an idea! But I'll need your help - I'm going to need to use my powers on you though!"

Breaze grunted. "Fine by me - long as you ain't scramblin' my brains!"

Zak laughed, "Don't worry - I can't do that!"

He drew up his energy, eyes alighting with a flicker of flame. He could feel the Cryptids around him, all the potential connections. He knocked away another Bristlebeast and risked turning to Breaze to catch his eyes. Eye contact was still the easiest way for Zak to connect.

The Curr-airre's eyes lit up, trailing with the same energy. Zak fought off the usual connect-command-control feeling and instead tried something different. He turned back towards where he had originally been facing and knocked yet another away, refusing to check behind him.

He tried to sync.

"Woah," he muttered.

It was like his peripheral vision had greatly expanded; he could see the Bristlebeasts attacking Breaze, though it was murky and undetailed. It was oddly bright, like sunlight filtering through water, most likely because of Breaze's night vision. He had heard Breaze give a surprised grunt, and knew that he saw it too, from the opposite perspective.

It was hard to do without taking control, or at least heavily influencing. When he saw one of the Bristlepack about to leap for Breaze as he knocked one low, Zak nudged his attention towards the leaping one. The connection went both ways and when Zak swung left to bat one away, Breaze was able to silently turn his attention towards one on his way right, which he ducked. It was like three creatures efficiently fighting, rather than two.

Zak saw a murky shape besides Breaze and heard its shrill yell, and he realized it was Kanren. He took a quick glance around and saw that most of the Bristlebeasts were gone - having fled, or died. He felt a twinge of guilt but it dissipated to sad understanding when he saw a sad, torn heap on the floor - some gray feathered Curr-airre.

Then his eyes caught Fefven.

He was beside Audubon and from what Zak could see in the dark (_when had night fallen?_) he was a gigantic, menacing creature who deserved the title of _Emprire_. A small circle of Bristlebeasts surrounded them, growling aggressively. Audubon's wing hung funny, and Zak realized with a jolt that he couldn't fly. He took one more decisive look at the scene, then yelled aloud to Breaze, "C'mon - they need our help!"

Breaze looked at him, startled, as he ran over and leapt onto his back. Zak looked fully at Fefven and Audubon, and Breaze understood. Narrowing his glowing eyes fiercely, Breaze took off, squishing a whimpering Bristlebeast as he sprung into the air.

The flashed towards Fefven and Audubon, Zak barely noticing the weird feed-back of the connection (he could feel himself sitting on Breaze's back between broad wings, but he could also feel Breaze's body carrying him, lifting wings and snaking his body as they got ready to dive.)

It was a jerk and a flash, then they found themselves among the windmill, Breaze shrieking and Zak yelling as they fell, scattering a few Bristles as they landed. But Zak didn't get down right away, rather turning to knock any Bristle who leapt at them, as Breaze hunkered down low and smacked and snapped at snarling Cryptids. They fought in sync, ascending above the Bristlebeasts who cowered lower, until they fled with their tails between their legs.

Zak hopped down, cutting the connection. The Curr-airre, as well as Zak and Ulraj gathered together as the last few Bristlebeasts ran from Getz and Kanren's snapping maws. He saw Ulraj wasn't bleeding from his arm any more, though there was a small tear across his chin and he was obviously battered. Fefven was ruffled, a few feathers missing from his right wing, though not any pinions, and Audubon had blood drying at his throat, as well as the crumpled left wing. Breaze just had the cut on his brow. He saw Getz' side was bleeding as he waddled up, and Kanren's right wing was bleeding at the base and shoulder. They were all injured in one way or another.

As he realized this, Zak became exhausted, and the adrenalin wore off, leaving his shoulder throbbing as well as his left leg, down near the ankle. He looked down with a furrowed brow, and seeing it bleeding, his leg gave out and he fell with a yelp.

Ulraj caught him and he smiled, his fish friend smiling back.

"So, uh, I guessing you guys won't need to plan an attack now?" He turned to Fefven.

Audubon spoke. "Lad," he huffed, "do you _think_ we plan on doin' this agin?"

Breaze nudged his brother, wheezing a laugh, "Ih dunno Audu; Ye mean to tell me that this wasn't a _riot_."

Audubon twitched a smile, and Fefven watched them fondly. He looked up to a crescent moon that had begun to climb. "We should head back," he clacked. "Probably walk. Ih don't think they'll bother us now. 'Sides, Ih don't think we can all fly." He looked pointedly at Audubon, then Kanren.

Getz glanced back at the only body of a Curr-airre among the other corpses. "What about Oren?"

They all looked at the body. Fefven's eyes darkened.

"I am not sure of your customs," Ulraj spoke up. "But my people would usually have a moment of silence for a fallen one."

Zak nodded from where he was sitting. "And humans usually bury their dead, or burn them."

Kanren whistled softly. "We usually bring them up to a high point away from home and sing, then cover the body with stones. But Ih don't think anyone has th' energy. We cou'd still sing though."

Fefven nodded, looking towards Breaze. His son shrugged.

"Ih say bury him an' sing farewell; 'tis best we can do."

An hour later and he was beneath the ground, whistles, shrieks, trills, and tolls coming from the Curr-airre, Zak mimicking some of the noises and Ulraj bowing his head, muttering in different sea languages.

The moon seemed to climb regretfully as they performed the melancholy burial.

Eventually they began the trek back: Seven Curr-airre (it should have been eight), a fish, and a human all silhouetted by the meek moon's light. Tawny eyes watched them and silent shapes avoided them as the nightlife tried not to get the bedraggled creatures' attention.

After much more walking than necessary, the monolith appeared a great deal closer. Fefven and Breaze had been supporting Audubon, Getz helping Kanren, and the other two Curr-airre trailing behind them and keeping a watchful eye.

Eventually Audubon insisted Breaze fly on ahead so that they could get some help getting the grounded Curr-airre up. Ulraj gave Zak a hearty shove, telling him to go ahead with a smile. Wadi must be pretty worried, after all, he said. Zak swiped at him mockingly, then hurried over to Breaze, who waited. He got on clumsily and then they were off.

It was silent, but more of an exhausted silence than tense. After a while, with the air chillingly blowing past them, Breaze said, "Go ahead."

Zak closed his mouth, wondering how Breaze knew, then dismissed it and let his powers flare to life.

There was nothing like it; with the syncing rather than controlling it was like their senses were split but blending at the same time.

He really felt like he was flying.

And in a sense, he was.

He gave a yelp as Breaze plummeted suddenly, laughing when they pulled up just as quick. Zak didn't influence him; just let him go by instinct. He closed his eyes, seeing blurrily through Breaze, as the fell and twisted and banked.

He kept his eyes closed, anchored into his powers, until they had finished their ascent up the great monolith. And even as they landed, and he let go, he kept his eyes closed, until he heard the Curr-airre and his uncle and Wadi great them back.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

They stayed for about three days, just resting and enjoying each other's company. The whole group was sad to hear about Oren's death. He had never taken a mate, nor had children, though that didn't mean there weren't those who would miss him.

Breaze seemed a little less twisted in the tail-feathers, and wasn't so … whatever he had been towards his brother. The fear of losing him seemed to draw the two siblings closer. He also seemed less fearful and more intimidated by his oncoming role as Emprire. He had caught Zak's eye on the first morning back and given him a slow, meaningful blink.

Wadi had been worried about Zak and Ulraj when they came back injured; the fishprince had played it off as "nothing but scratches gained in the honor of battle", then he had pulled a bow and muttered something stupid about proving their worth to damsels. She looked to Zak as Ulraj spoke, and rolled her eyes when he waggled his eyebrows. He saw her worried eyes light up a tad. Good.

Doyle had noogied the two, glad they were back safe. The two boys told them what had happened, Zak catching Malay's eyes as he passed. His head twitched back after the Grifft had nodded once, slowly.

His dark eyes had shone with an orangy-yellow color, like fading stars in pale sunset.

On the fourth day they were all chatting peacefully, Kanren, Audubon, Getz, and Breaze with them. Chattering grew to a hush as Zak stood up suddenly, trying not to put too much weight on his wounded leg.

"Zak?" Breaze trilled.

Zak ignored him, squinting towards the horizon. Then his face lit with a huge smile, and everyone else stood to see what had caught his attention. After a few moments, they exploded into excited chattering, the four humanoids the loudest.

There, on the horizon, was the airship headed towards them.

**End of the Ascent Arc.**

**A/N: I'm sorry; this chapter is a mess. I got confused half way through XD. Oh well.**

**Thanks for your patience! Here's a rough translation of the Curr-airre death song:**

"_Fallen, Fallen,_

_Swift descent_

_It's time for your final Ascent._

_Up, up, up_

_Till mountain-sky_

_Last feathered-sun rests -_

_They died._

Krrrrr, fwweeeeeet

Clck!

_Beneath stone nests,_

_The bones have set._


	16. Blackout Part 1

(Note to self: Listen to "I will play my game beneath the spin lights")

**A/N: So I have very little planned for this next arc. I'm actually STILL TRYING TO PICK THE RIGHT TITLE. **_**Jeegus**_**. But since this next arc is supposed to be a confusing-but-not and random-but-with-important information, I'm gonna bat ship this chapter a bit and just go at it.**

***Short chap***

**We're supposed to have a three day massive storm starting Tommarrow. Yikes.**

**The arc **_**after**_** this will touch upon what happen to Drew and Doc, but for now have a filler that's actually relevant. Eventually.**

**Thanks to ****LunarCatNinja,****acrisafu****, **_**Hi**_**, and **_**Matt**_** for reviewing!**

**(EDIT:Thank you to everyone who suggested titles! It really helped! And all the reviews so far have been greatly appreciated . I'm going with 'Blackout' for the moment, suggested by the guest reviewer _Matt_ \- thanks!)**

**EDIT - flash flood warning eyyyyy.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** No. Just …no.**

_Blackout Part 1_

There was a gentle, insistent pattering against the airship's hull as he sat in his room, lighting dim as he left the curtains open and the lights off, dismal natural illuminance filtering through the swath of gray sky outside. He was hunched on his bed, book freshly cracked open and pulled semi-close (his mother would scold him for reading in such lighting, stating he would ruin his eyesight. Eh.)

Zak had seen it in a shop, three weeks after they had left the Curr-airre. It's cover was a dusty brown, some sort of old, toughened leather. It was one of those things that you saw and thought 'mine!' or 'get!' but in more of a feeling than an actual thought.

So he had grabbed it and asked his mom to get it. Drew must have seen the unwavering look in his eyes, and purchased the book for a measly two dollars and fifty cents (equivalency). And it wasn't until _after _they left the shop that Zak realized the book was in some strange, guttural language that had a few tinges of French. Even stranger was he recognized the language though he couldn't name it. Good thing he was semi-multi-lingual. He didn't think to ask his mom what language it was.

As soon as he's flopped on his bed, exhausted (they'd had a run in with some mischievous _Kleptacs_) he had opened the book, the cover giving a crisp _crackle_ at the motion. He noticed it had the old, dusty book smell - the nice kind. It was pretty strong though. He wrinkled his nose, fighting a sneeze; darn heightened senses. He sniffled, rubbing a hand across his nose. He grumbled a little. Then he'd started reading.

It was an interesting story, set in some pre-electronic era, about some almost-adult kid traveling off into the wilderness and finding adventures, saving people, making friends…

One of the most interesting things is that there wasn't any mythological creatures; no magic. Every danger was natural or human. There were animals, and it did play on the fantasy of them having intelligence more like a humans'. Overall it was very interesting, especially as the hero rolled out of the way, an arrow hitting the ground and just missing them-

_Boooum-Kraaaaack!_

Zak jolted up suddenly, a peal of thunder and lightning waking him up. He glanced around his room, which was shrouded in draping dapples of shadow, shuffling to sit up, confusion etched on his features. Another thunderous toll and flash startled him, the sudden light making his eyes glow. He rubbed them to get rid of the dark afterprint. He sat on the edge of his bed, reaching to flick on the lamp.

_Cl'ck_.

Nothing.

'_Power must be out.'_

He edged off his bed, picking up the book from the floor, where it had fallen. The pages seemed a little ruffled but overall okay. He set it on his desk.

He glanced at the window, and was confused to see the curtains closed. Hadn't it just been open…? He remembered seeing rivulets from the drops on the window.

The precipitation kept up its constant pattering, unwavering and steady.

He whipped around suddenly. He hadn't actually heard anything, but had a strong sense leading him to his door. He ignored the nagging feeling about the window, and left.

The soft _shffft_ of the door hissed, closing behind him. The clank as the magnetic lock clunked into place with a finality that echoed down the corridor. Then silence. No buzz, no hum, and the lights were still out.

'_Definitely a power outage.'_

But something still didn't feel right. Hadn't they…? That's right, they'd still been flying. If the power went out like this, surely his parents would be trying to get him out, or he'd feel them falling, or…

So they must have landed. But when? And why?

It's possible his parents didn't feel safe flying through the storm, but Zak _always _felt when they landed; it was one thing that never failed to wake him up. So how…?

_Clnk-k_.

He whipped around, straining to see in the dark. Something had just made that noise - he just wasn't sure if it was the ship, or something _else_.

The hallway recessed into unseeable darkness.

He turned back around and continued walking, padding silently. He suddenly became aware that he was in a rumpled shirt from the day before, and pj pants. But he remembered falling asleep in his usual orange pants? And he'd been wearing socks too? He shrugged to himself. Maybe he was just sleep addled, and couldn't remember doing it.

Suddenly he tripped, hand catching on a handle and loudly opening a door. Sprawled on the floor as he was, he glared behind himself at the object that caused his stumble.

Was that… ?

It couldn't be.

'_... Could it?'_

He sat up, picking up the book. When did he drop it? He'd been carrying it in his hand, he remembered the weight of it there. Shouldn't he have heard it fall? Felt it?

'_Jeez, maybe I didn't sleep _enough_', _he muttered to himself.

Zak picked himself up, finding the silence turn to something darker. There was an odd sound, which he couldn't place. He shook his head and entered the room he had opened.

And was met with his dusty reflection, eyes glowing with faint orange fire.

He blinked them, willing the glow to dissipate, but although the hum of his powers (_'so that was that noise'_) faded out, the glow remained. It barely dampened, not much trailing out.

'_Okay…. This is strange.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw a shadow behind his reflection, distorted and hard to make out.

He glanced around the bathroom; it was hard to see, but one thing was certain.

Nothing was there.

He looked back at the mirror, scratching his head in confusion. His eyes still glowed, but he only saw himself there. No shadows, no shapes.

He left, snatching the book off of the sink edge (_when had he set it down?_) and walked out into the hall. He continued on his way, not completely sure where he was going.

He could still hear the faint drumming of drops hitting the hull of the airship.

Where was everyone? It was too quiet, too empty. Where was Ulraj, complaining about his beauty sleep being interrupted by the storm? Wadi, complaining about the lights out? Fisk, who should have been in his room _with_ him? His parents, reassuring everyone?

And why the hell was he at the tail end of the airship, when he had been traveling towards the front?

He stared at the door, wide eyed. It was one of the supply closets, at the wayback of the ship. When had he gotten so turned around?

He looked behind him, the corridor stretching into endless shadow. Something told him to turn back to the door.

_K…_

He heard it, something like indistinct whispering, the voice sibilant and smooth.

_K… u…_

'_Cu? Like cup or something?'_

He strained to listen, leaning his head on the door.

… _u … r._

Wait, what?

_K… ur… _

He felt a trickle of ice down his spine.

… _Kur. Wh… ere ar… e… _

His eyes widened as the words became clearer.

_Where are you Kur? _The voice p'rrred, almost rasping. _The sun has almost completed its circle…_

It hit Zak like a flash, and he backed away from the door, practically _whipping _away from its touch, some mixture of apprehensive terror and uncertain familiarity hitting him.

He ran down the hall, bare feet slapping loudly on the metal floor as vague recollection transformed into solid memory.

_**Find me before the Earth finishes its Sun-Cycle, Kur!**_

He stopped suddenly, horrified.

'_No…' _he said in a muted whisper.

The door stood in front of him once more.

Zak didn't dare glance back behind him, didn't dare run down the hall again. He knew that no matter where he went, he would just end back up here.

He stared at the door, panting, wanting to run again. Some ancient, voice inside him curling away in revulsion. _Don't, don't, don'tdon'tdon't-_

_Don't want to remember_.

But he knew he needed to. He knew that the voice that called to him was coming from this door, knew that if he wanted answers, no matter how much he didn't want them, he would have to start here.

And so, he turned the knob.


End file.
